The Legend of Spyro: A New Life
by TheDude 64
Summary: a new world was born...well..sorta, it's the same world it just looks different, but the world isn't the only things that's changed, come along as Spyro and Cynder continue from where the game left off, see them meet new creatures and make new friends. Watch as I struggle to make a story worthy of their Legend..and fail completely in the end...though most I think would disagree.
1. Prologue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPrologueXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and cynder stood as the world around them came apart and exploded with gysers of lave shooting at the core of the world witch was slowly separating, "so this is it?" Cynder asked as she saw beams of energy burst from the core and splitting the surface apart. Cynder looked at Spyro hoping he would say something to comfort her only to see him shutting his eyes witch she took as him bracing for the end.

She kept looking at him when he suddenly opened his eyes and looked around him then at her, "I know what I need to do, just get out of here Cynder," said Spyro looking at her. Cynder looked at him surprised that he would ask him to do something like that,"Spyro no, you don't have to do anything lets just go," said Cynder hoping that he would come with her.

Spyro looked at her with a confused look, "Where Cynder there'll be nothing left, the world is breaking apart," Spyro looked disappointed at the fact that he let Malefore get that far," but I think I can stop it, I think I was meant to," said Spyro looking up at Cynder. Cynder looked at him surprised that he would not give up, not even when the end seemed so close, "then I'm with you," said Cynder determined to stay with Spyro until the end.

Spyro was shocked but looked away, folded his wings and conjured up all the power he had left levitating above the ground as his body was engulfed in power. Cynder looked away from the blinding light, and as Spyro was about to relieve all of his power in a last attempt to save the world Cynder looked at him questioning the decision to tell Spyro something that she had been meaning to but hadn't had the time. Cynder looked around her then at Spyro who was now glowing almost as bright as the sun, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and spoke what she thought would be her final words, "I love you." Soon after, She and Spyro, along with her surroundings, were engulfed in a purple surge of power, Cynder closed her eyes believing that that was the end.

The explosions ceased as the energy started to compress the earth back into one peace, some fragments clashing together exploding from the massive amount of speed, Cynder opened her eyes surprised to see that she was still alive, she looked up only to see Spyro gliding down and collapsing as he landed. Cynder ran to him helping him back up to his feet. Spyro shook his head and tried to regain balance, "I thought that would kill us, what happened?" asked Cynder looking at Spyro for an answer.

Spyro was as amazed as she was, he looked at her trying to give her an answer then looked up, "well the surge may not have killed us, but that might," said Spyro seeing a rushing rock covered in lava going towards them, Spyro quickly reacted and tackled Cynder out of the way as the rock flew past them, "you okay?" asked Spyro helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks," said Cynder standing back up on all fours, "that was close, don't you think Spyro? Spyro hey you there?" asked cynder waving an arm in front of Spyro's face, "Cynder do you by any chance smell something, I don't know, funny?" asked Spyro sniffing the air. Cynder looked at him a little funny but proceeded to sniff the air herself, after a few minutes they looked at each other wide eyed, "METHANE!" Spyro and Cynder shouted in unison.

As Spyro and Cynder looked away and started running the rock that had flown by them crashed against a sulphur wall igniting the methane causing the whole area to be engulfed in fire, Spyro and Cynder flew into a tunnel full of guisers spitting fire from one area to the other, one nearly burning them both, "now what? this tunnel's getting smaller and smaller every second!" yelled Cynder at Spyro, the space between them and the tunnels walls growing smaller as the ground contracted back to its original state. Spyro looked back and saw the flames from the explosion getting closer and started flying as quickly as he could manage, Cynder doing the same not daring ask why.

As the walls came closer they started to crack and break into pieces one of them hitting Cynder's wing causing her to spin into a wall and fall to the ground. Spyro quickly back-flapped and flew towards Cynder grabbing her under the shoulders and flying away as fast he could, looking back he saw that he was merely inches away from being toast. Spyro flew as fast as he could manage and rolled himself and cynder into a ball using his earth powers to cover themselves in a ball of rock being launched like a cannon ball from the small opening several yards away slowly descending towards the ground.

the ball blew apart from the impact causing Spyro and Cynder to roll a few feet before stopping, landing only feet away from each other...

Spyro slowly stood shaking his head and opening his eyes only to see nothing but pitch blackness, "where am I?" wondered Spyro as he started moving around, "Spyrooooo" Spyro turned around startled by the whisper he had herd, "Spyrooooo," there it was again, Spyro turned and turned trying to find where the whispering was coming from. Spyro moved his head but stopped when he saw a small, faint, light infront of him moving away before it expanded causing Spyro to fall back blinded by its brightness.

Spyro instinctively stood and got ready for a fight, "do not fear me young dragon I come not to harm but to aid you," said someone within the light, Whoever this person or thing was it had a female voice. Spyro squinted trying to get a clear sight of the females face succeeding only in finding that it was a dragon for as soon as she realized what he was attempting the light she used for cover brightened blinding Spyro once again, "please I ask that you not try to see through my cover, i would much rather remain anonymous until further notice."

"As you wish mysterious being," said Spyro blocking the bright light with his paw.

"Who I am is of no importance great one, but what is of importance is that you regain consciousness before your flame is extinguished...permanently," said the female behind the blinding light.

"Regain consciousness? well at least I'm alive...wait, what about Cynder?" asked Spyro

"Her time in the realm of the living is,much like yours, running short. If you so hope to save her life and your own I would advice you to awaken."

"And I don't suppose you would know how I'm supposed to do that would you?" asked Spyro sitting on his haunches.

"If you so wish to leave you must first think of a way out..a doorway if you will. But keep in mind that once you leave you will not be able to return here for quite some time."

"Where is "here" exactly if I may ask?"

"You may and this is the spiritual temple, accessible only to those of pure heart and mind. This is where all answers can be found and all kinds of powers can be unlocked. I am one of the many sages in this temple of great knowledge, I can teach you many things if you so wish to take the time."

"I appreciate the offer but Like you said I'm kind of in a hurry."

"very well, If you wish to leave simply step into the circle and you shall exit the temple." as soon as she said that a circle outlined in light appeared on the floor of the room and she started to fade away.

"Wait! how can I come back here," asked Spyro in desire of learning the knowledge that of which she spoke.

"As long as your heart and mind remain pure you shall always be welcomed to this sacred realm. all you have to do is think of this temple and you shall return," she said, her voice fading away until Spyro was the only one standing in the dark room.

"So what, I just step inside? seems simple enough," said Spyro slowly stepping into the glowing circle. As soon as his whole body was inside Spyro once again stood in pitch darkness, but instead of standing on firm ground he started to fall into what seemed an endless pit. He couldn't actually see what was going on, but he could feel the wind rushing from under him. The feeling didn't last very long for as he fell deeper he started to see a light rushing quickly towards him, "I wonder how much the world has changed?" wondered spyro as he entered the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chapter but it's just the introduction longer chapters ahead so stick around if you wish to see more. Also if anyone is reading this please review, if you really do feel like it.


	2. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 1XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro awoke lazily opening his eyes to find that he resided in a field tall with green grass and trees along with an abundance of flowers, as well as a rather wide river which seemed to flow into a pond to the North not far from where he was. As Spyro stood up he could feel a piercing feeling of pain causing him to fall back down only to end up feeling worse. As he looked at himself he found that most of his body was burnt and covered in cuts that were bleeding quite a bit and, unfortunately, his wings were in no better condition for as he slowly extended them only slightly he could see that they were sliced and covered with holes not to mention that they also appeared to have been broken do to the crooked way his wings spread.

Spyro lay his head back down only to gaze upon his fellow companion Cynder, which lay upon a fallen tree that Spyro could only assume she had collided onto after their rather harsh landing. To Spyro's concern blood was dripping from the side of the trunk soaking the ground beneath it, this only showed Spyro how little time he truly had and, although the amount of pain was inconceivable, he arose from the ground and began to search for some red crystals looking back to see his dear friend lying on the trunk of the fallen tree, "don't worry Cynder...I'll be back soon," said Spyro turning around trying to ignore the gruesome feeling of his injuries as he proceeded into the the forest.

Spyro kept walking for what to him seemed like ages, his legs felt as if they were burning with all the pressure of his body atop his many wounds, his vision grew hazy and every single thing seemed to sway in a hypnotizing motion. Spyro shook his head trying to regain his grasp on reality but seemed as if his attempts were futile, soon after walking a few feet further he started to lose feeling in his legs and began to grow dizzy, surely if he did not mend his injuries he would soon lose consciousness failing not only to save himself but the life of his friend as well.

As Spyro walked forward, trying to keep himself awake, he stumbled upon something that gave him great relief, upon the face of a cliff he had finally spotted the red crystals he had been seeking and, Even though it was a great find, it was also far from reachable at any case by foot and that the only way to grab them would be by the means of flight. He closed his eyes and sighed conjuring up all the strength he could and slowly extended his wings ignoring the pain best he could, he took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and shook his head.

He looked at the crystals upon the cliff and started bending his legs opening his wounds only slightly but painfully and leaped high as he could and started to flap his wings. Although he had a great amount of determination his wings just could not keep him in the air, the bones in his wings were just too far damaged and with the pressure of the wind pushing against them his wings bended backwards with a gruesome sounding crunch and Spyro quickly plummeted to the floor causing his wounds to open upon the impact followed by a serge of pain so great that his vision grew so blurry that he could no longer recognize anything around him, his breathing grew heavy and his heartbeat was slow.

He rose back up stumbling a couple of times, he slowly approached the cliff and looked upwards at the crystals and back down at his claws, he raised his paws and dug his claws into the cliff's wall and started to climb towards the crystals loosing blood and strength in the process. When he was only inches away he pushed himself up and grabbed onto the crystals trying to break them off the cliff with his weight, when he realized that didn't work he opened his mouth and earth blasted the wall breaking off the ground at which the crystals were attached to and he along with the crystals fell to the ground.

As he fell he broke off a crystal smashing it and releasing the gems within it which disappeared in contact with Spyro's scales healing some of his cuts and burns. He fell on the ground with a thud, Spyro groaned in pain but looking up he quickly rolled away having the crystal bunch miss him completely but, to Spyro's inconvenience, the force at which the crystals hit the ground ended up smashing most of them releasing the gems which were consumed by Spyro. Spyro looked down at the few crystals left, they were no bigger than his paw and there were only 3 of them, "no these aren't enough," said Spyro picking up the small crystals and sighed, "but what choice do I have."

Spyro placed the small crystals in his mouth careful not to brake them and extended his wings rapidly only to fold them again, as he looked back he saw that his wings still looked a bit crooked and realized that they must still be broken. With a sigh he looked forward and started his way back to Cynder the same way he had come making sure that he wasted no time and, now that he wasn't as weak as before, the journey that seemed like hours now took only minutes and was soon back in the clearing at which he and Cynder had landed.

Wasting no time he ran over to the slumbering dragoness breaking the crystals he had been carrying and watched as the gems that were released were absorbed by her scales healing a small amount of her injuries and stopping some of the bleeding, "don't worry Cynder I'll...I'll find something to help you," said Spyro looking around for something that might come in handy, as he looked around he saw a cave near the pond and scratched his head, "well shelter's always a good thing to have...right?" wondered Spyro, he shook his head and walked back to her friend dragging her down from the tree and carrying her on his back.

When they reached the cave he took some leaves and some grass building a make-shift bed and laid Cynder ontop of it, he tried placing her in a way that he didn't open any wounds or sped up the bleeding, when he was sure that he had done all he could he rushed out to find some more healing crystals or at the very least something to stop the rest of the bleeding.

Cynder stirred and opened her eyes slowly, groaning she sat up and stretched only to be met by a piercing pain, "careful, those bindings weren't easy to make I don't want you to rip them up," Said Spyro, she looked over to see him next to a small fire with a rabbit roasting on a stick which hovered over the flames, "here...it isn't much but I couldn't find anything else," said Spyro handing Cynder a stone plate. cynder took the small plate making sure she didn't extend her arm too far and looked inside, there was a small fish, some rabbit meat with fur still on it, and a tiny red crystal, "I tried looking for more but...that was the best I could find...sorry," said Spyro looking down.

"Don't be, it's fine Spyro really," said Cynder looking back down and breaking the small crystal releasing the small gems and absorbing them with her scales. Spyro smiled and looked over to the rabbit he was cooking making sure it didn't burn or start on fire, "how are you feeling?" asked Spyro looking over at Cynder who had begun to eat her food. She looked over at him and swallowed, "I'm fine, still hurts a little when I move and a feel like I'm on fire in some places but other than that I'm great," said Cynder making Spyro chuckle a bit.

"The fire's dying down," said Spyro throwing the last peace of wood he had into the fire, "you don't mind if I leave you for a bit do you? it's just I gotta get more wood," said Spyro looking over at Cynder who was lying down on the make-shift bed he had made. "Yeah," said Cynder yawning, "you go on ahead I'll be fine," said Cynder sounding like as if she was about to fall asleep. "Be back soon," said Spyro exiting the cave leaving Cynder alone while he looked for some more wood for the fire.

By now it was around midnight and the only sounds that could be herd were the gentle river and a few owls here and there, these sound pleased Cynder for she could not remember the last time she was so relaxed. Suddenly she heard stepping outside and looked over at the entrance only to see something rush by, Cynder raised her head looking for Spyro, who she assumed was the shape she saw zooming by, "ha ha very funny Spyro but you can't scare me quite that easily," said cynder expecting to see Spyro walk around the corner, "Spyro?" asked Cynder. She heard stepping outside and got off the bed, "Spyro this isn't funny," said Cynder beginning to grow scared, but what she saw terrified her beyond anything.

Around the corner instead of Spyro came a skeleton hand with a ring on one finger, the ring was gold with a small square crystal in the middle which seemed to be filled with shadows. Soon after a hood peeked his way around the corner looking around the room and fixed his sight on Cynder, The hood itself seemed to be made out of darkness for it swayed around like as if it were in water. Cynder was frozen in place, she had never seen such a creature before and was absolutely terrified by what she saw, soon after sharp teeth seemed to appear out of nowhere in what looked like the grin that of a maniac.

Cynder was so terrified she let out a siren scream directly at the creature which fled screeching away into the forest. Soon after Spyro came back carrying wood on his back, "Cynder are you okay I heard a lot of loud..noises coming from here," said Spyro setting down the wood and tossing a few logs into the fire, "hey are you okay?...Cynder?" Spyro walked over to Cynder which had rolled into a ball and was looking away from the entrance. Spyro walked over to her bed and looked over her shoulder to see a look of true terror on her face.

Spyro pulled her into a hug which she accepted and began to gently rub her back hoping that this would ease her nerves, "please Spyro," said Cynder tightening her grip on him, "don't ever leave me alone again," She said sobbing a few times from what she had just gone through. Spyro didn't understand what could've frightened her so much, he had only been gone for a few minutes what had happened throughout the time he was gone, he wondered about that for a few seconds but snapped back to reality when he heard Cynder completely quiet, "Cynder...Cynder?" Spyro looked back over his shoulder to see that she had fallen asleep.

Spyro chuckled a bit and slowly sat Cynder back down on her bed being careful not to wake her. After she was safely sleeping on her bed Spyro went back to the small fire he had made and placed a few pieces of wood on it trying to keep the fire burning so that they wouldn't be cold at night, Spyro yawned and stretched snapping a few bones and finally sighed as he sat himself down on the ground next to the fire to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Took me a while but here it be and I know it isn't as long as I wish it was but I don't have as much time as I wish I did...I'm not even sure if there is anyone still out there but if there is then thank you for reading this. Now I am quite aware that there will be many many many mistakes but keep in mind that I am not the best when it comes to grammar...I write stories and I don't exactly worry all that much on the details and even if I did I wouldn't even be able to do all that much so please some criticism and help will be much appreciated...so yeah, Peace.


	3. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 2XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well if it isn't the great and powerful purple dragon, It's an honor to see you again," said the dragoness cloaked in light. Spyro was once again in pitch blackness with the bright light which was used to hide the identity of the dragoness. "likewise," said Spyro with a smile upon his face. "if I didn't know any better I would've thought that you wouldn't show up not wanting to put in the work," said the dragoness walking by spyro.

"Tell me Spyro why have you come here?" asked the dragoness. Spyro turned around to see that she was walking away from him and slowly started to walk along side her, "well you spoke of skills and knowledge that you could teach me, so, here I am," said Spyro sitting down. The dragoness stopped briefly and side glanced at him, "indeed you are...come with me," said the dragoness walking away once more. Spyro looked at her and started to follow her into what seemed like a library full with books and scrolls.

The dragoness walked towards a giant bookshelf in the far end of the room which held old looking scrolls and tablets, most of which were covered in cob webs. While the dragoness rummaged through the many papers and hieroglyphs in the shelf Spyro moved about freely looking around the rather messy library finding it hard to walk seeing as how the whole floor was littered with opened books and scrolls, "Spyro come here please," said the dragoness. Spyro walked over to the dragoness who had now sat down next to a table with a pile of tablets and scrolls.

"Tell me Spyro what do you know about wind breath?" asked the dragoness. Spyro looked down to the floor and thought about the question, "I've seen Cynder use it to throw enemies into the air or to wrap herself in a tornado but other than that," Spyro shrugged signalling that he didn't know any more than that. The dragoness moved behind the table and picked up a scroll, after checking to see if it was the one she wanted, she spread it out on the table infront of Spyro who looked down at it.

The scroll contained pictures of a dragon blowing out wind which then turned into a whirlwind, another showed a dragon encased inside of a tornado. Spyro studied the scroll and the words that described how to achieve each move, "you want me to learn how to do that?" asked Spyro. The dragoness chuckled and sat down across from Spyro, "oh I don't want you to learn anything Spyro, tis your choice to learn or not I merely guide you," said the dragoness. Spyro looked over at her then back down at the scroll.

Spyro opened his mouth and blew as hard he could but barely managed to move the scroll, "you didn't think it was that easy did you!?" asked the dragoness surprised at Spyro, "no my friend in order to wield this ability you will have to come with me so that I may show you how it is done," said the dragoness standing back up and walking away towards the corridor from which they came, "...unless you don't want to learn it," said the dragoness stopping briefly seeing if Spyro would join her. Spyro looked down at the scroll for a while but finally stood up and started to walk over to the dragoness, who had continued walking as soon as she saw that Spyro was coming.

After a few minutes they reached a great, big door adorned with two dragons who seemed to be fighting. The dragoness pushed the doors open and revealed an arena of sorts, it had a roof painted as if it were the sky and walls made of metal, "what is this place?" asked spyro looking around the wide area. "This," started the dragoness walking towards the middle of the field, "is where you will be learning new skills," said the dragoness sitting down and looking at him from the center of the arena.

"Okay then, now before you even attempt it you must first understand how it works," said the dragoness walking towards Spyro. She stood infront of him and grabbed his paw placing it on his chest, "what are you doing?" asked Spyro a little confused. The dragoness drew her paw away and looked at him, "what do you feel when you breath?" asked the dragoness. Spyro looked at her, "what I always feel," said Spyro wondering what she meant. She took a deep breath and looked down at Spyro, "do you not feel the air go into your lungs? do you not feel the wind as it leaves you?" asked the dragoness walking behind him.

Spyro turned around and looked at her, "yeah, what's your point?" asked spyro tilting his head to the side wondering why she had asked that. The dragoness sat down infront of him, "Spyro in order to use the element of wind you must feel and understand it, you must see how it works within you and understand its power," explained the dragoness. Spyro stared at her blankly, "what do you mean?" asked Spyro making the dragoness sigh in frustration. Spyro looked down and thought about what she said, he closed his eyes breathed deeply and exhaled slowly feeling the air leave through his nostrils, he looked at the dragoness infront of him and took in a deep breath filling his lungs with pure air and released it hard as he could.

The dragoness looked at Spyro and felt a slight breeze as he opened his mouth, "Spyro I'm beginning to feel that wind might not be your kind of element," said the dragoness walking back towards the big doors. Spyro looked back at her and breathed in as much air as he could and blew the air out causing a whirlwind, about half his size, to go spinning right towards the dragoness but before it even reached her she destroyed the small whirlwind with a mere flick of her tail, "not bad but if you hope to get better then you better train or at the very least read some scrolls over at the library," said the dragoness resuming to walk towards the big doors.

Spyro looked at her and walked towards her passing once again through the big iron door and walked back to the room where he had entered, "well I wish it were possible but unless you wish to oversleep it is time for us to part," said the dragoness standing infront of the shining circle. Spyro looked down at the circle and then up at the dragoness, "I've only been here for about an hour why would I be oversleeping?" asked Spyro confused at why she would say that he would oversleep. She began to walk away and disappear, "time flies when you are asleep Spyro," said the dragoness finally disappearing into the darkness.

Cynder shifted in her sleep and awoke with a start having dreamt about what she had seen yesterday, "what was that thing?" Cynder wondered as she lied back down on the makeshift bed. Cynder got up and looked around the somewhat small cave and saw Spyro lying on the floor, Cynder wondered why he hadn't slept on the bed he had made.

Cynder looked outside only to see that the sun hadn't even risen yet and, trying not to loosen any of the bindings, slowly got down from the bed and walked over to Spyro. Cynder gently tapped his shoulder trying to awaken him, he moved his head and brought it up to cynder nearly touching noses, "hmmm...what is it Cynder?" asked Spyro trying his best to stay awake. "Why didn't you sleep on the bed?" asked Cynder. Spyro laid his head back down on the hard floor trying to fall back asleep, "because you were sleeping there and I didn't want to invade you private space," said Spyro starting to drift back to sleep. Cynder rolled her eyes at Spyro's excuse and grabbed him under his shoulders, "sure you didn't," said Cynder not believing him.

Cynder dragged Spyro over to the bed and laid him down on the end that touched the wall with her on the other end, their bodies touched due to the beds size but this didn't really bother Cynder or Spyro seeing as how he was too sleepy to care. Cynder looked over at Spyro and wondered if he had fallen asleep already, "Spyro you awake?" asked cynder, whispering in case he was asleep. Cynder waited a few minutes and when Spyro gave no answer she slowly moved closer to Spyro and laid her head on Spyro's chest feeling more comfortable and fell asleep herself.

Spyro yawned and rubbed his eyes, the sun was now starting to rise and light was creeping into the cave, he stretched and tried to get up when he felt something on his chest. Spyro stared in amazement when he saw Cynder lying asleep on his chest, he raised his paw and placed it on her back and was about to wake her up but the look of peace and beauty stopped him, he had never seen Cynder so calm. Spyro rubbed Cynder's back feeling her smooth scales and, being careful not to loosen any of the bindings, moved his paw down to her waste caressing each scale along the way.

He couldn't deny that he indeed loved her but was afraid that she didn't feel the same way so he never said anything, he simply kept to himself but whenever he had the chance he would just look at her and take in all her beauty and wondered if she felt the same way. Spyro leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head and looked at her face, "oh Cynder if only you felt the same way," said Spyro running a paw from her face all the way down to her waist, Spyro sighed and continued to caress her.

Cynder moaned at Spyro's touch and slowly started to wake up, Spyro quickly drew his hand away before she noticed and looked down at her, she raised her head and looked at Spyro, " morning Spyro," said Cynder. Cynder got off the bed and stretched, Spyro watching her body noticing every detail and how the sunlight made her scales shine, Cynder looked over at Spyro who seemed to be hypnotized and walked over to him, "hey Spyro you okay?" asked Cynder. Spyro shook his head snapping himself out of his trance, "yeah I'm fine," said spyro getting out of bed and stretching.

Cynder got closer to him and looked him in the eye, "oh and Spyro next time you touch me like that," Cynder started lifting her scythe tail up to his neck, "I'll cut your throat...got it?" asked Cynder pressing her scythe lightly against Spyro's neck, Spyro gulped and looked down at her tail. Cynder smiled and drew her tail away giving him a kiss on the cheek instead, "I'm just kidding Spyro," said Cynder giggling at how much she had scared him, "but seriously go any further then that and I will off your paw," said cynder walking out of the cave leaving Spyro standing in the middle of the cave.

The day was bright with only a slight breeze, the sky had a few clouds floating around here and there but nothing to worry about, and the animals like deer and rabbits were already running and eating the tall grass in the field. Cynder's stomach growled, the lunch she had last night wasn't exactly satisfying and now she was starving, Cynder was about to go get a deer but saw that Spyro was already creeping up to one of them and instead walked over to the pond to get a drink of water to clench her thirst.

Once spyro had taken down two deer he walked over to Cynder with them on his back, "hey Cynder would you like yours roasted or raw?" asked Spyro getting Cynder's attention. She walked up to him and grabbed one of the deer eating it on the spot, Spyro shrugged and started eating the last one feeling a little bit better and with more energy, "ahh that was nice," said cynder finishing the last bit of the deer. Once they were both done they took a quick drink of water and started to make their way back to Warfang.

They both traveled blindly through the thick forest trying to find some kind of path or sign, sometimes trying to fly or even trying to climb a tree falling most of the time due to their size and loss of strength. By the time the sun was halfway across the sky both dragons were completely clueless about where they were and tried to remember their way back only to end up going even further into the thick forest, "so mister hero any idea where we are?" asked Cynder taunting spyro. Spyro looked around trying to find something familiar but with no luck, "Of course I know we are...it's that...we should..."Spyro looked for some sort of excuse to not look clueless about where he was but couldn't come up with anything.

Cynder sighed and looked up at the sky, or at least she would but they were so deep in the forest they couldn't even see the rays of the sun anymore. As Spyro and Cynder walked aimlessly through the forest the sun began to set making it hard to see and to make things even worse the temperature began to drop, "Spyro we b-better look for sh-shelter soon or I swear I'm going to f-freeze out here," said Cynder starting to shutter. Spyro too felt the air growing colder but didn't show it and walked around as if it didn't effect him.

The sun finally set behind the horizon making it nearly impossible to walk tripping on branches and rocks most of the time the further they walked, as they walked they began to hear steps around them as well as whispering voices making the place feel even more ominous. Cynder got closer to Spyro walking as close to him as possible, Spyro noticed Cynder looking around the forest at the slightest sound with a look of fear upon her face, "you're not scared are you Cynder," teased Spyro knowing the answer.

Cynder was about to say something but was interrupted by a soul-piercing screech that of which they had never heard, Cynder too afraid to think clearly began to run quickly in no specific direction wanting to get away from whatever had made that noise. As Cynder ran she heard something running after her and foolishly looked behind her tripping on a root and rolling off a cliff landing hard on the ground causing some of her wounds to open and her bindings to loosen, she slowly rose back up from the ground and started running only to fall back down on her side.

Cynder looked down and saw that a rock had dug its way into one of her open wounds opening it even further causing Cynder immense pain and to make matters worse the screeching and whispering was getting closer. As the noises came closer Cynder quickly rose back up and limped away as fast she could manage to trying to get as far away from whatever it was that was making those horrible sounds as she could, but as she got to the edge of the forest the sounds stopped completely which made cynder stop and look back at the forest, had she outrun them? could the creatures not leave the forest? did she imagine the whole thing? Cynder thought about it for a few minutes but decided to not think about it and simply sighed in relief glad that the noises had stopped.

Cynder looked ahead only to see a middle aged female cheetah wearing an apron and reading glasses. Cynder wondered where she had come from and asked her if she was lost but she gave no answer and so she tried to ask again but was interrupted by the cheetah, "Cyyynndderrrrrrrr," whispered the cheetah in a ghostly voice causing a shiver to run down Cynder's spine. In a blink of an eye the cheetah turned into some sort of devilish form, one of her eyes was missing, her right hand was a blood covered bone and her left hand was missing completely, her dress was torn and burnt in most areas, her legs were skinless leaving only bloody muscle to be seen, she twitched and sounded as if she was choking with blood squirting out of her mouth.

Cynder froze in fear at what lay before her, she wanted to scream as loud as she could but couldn't even breath due to the amount of horror she was in. The cheetah rose her hand and pointed a bloody finger at Cynder and screamed a head-piercing cry, "you did this to me Cynderrrr, youuuu killedd meeee, youuuu killed all of usssssss," screamed the creature in a horrifying voice that inflicted fear into Cynder's very soul. Cynder was quickly surrounded by other cheetahs, males, females, and even children none of them in any better condition than that of the female infront of her.

Cynder sunk starting to cry from the fear and sorrow she felt, mostly fear. All of the villagers were looking at her their gaze piercing her heart like the sharpest sword in the land, "you killed us Cynder," the cheetahs began to get closer to cynder, "murderer, murderer, murderer," they all repeated in unison causing Cynder to break down crying and covering her ears yelling trying to block out their whispering voices, which only made the whispering grow even louder causing her to cry even more.

As Spyro ran towards the edge of the forest he found Cynder yelling like crazy and crying, she was surrounded by ten creatures concealed in shadows except for their hands which were white bone with a ring on one finger. Spyro ran towards them and spit a fire ball which all of the creatures dodged except for the one that was infront of Cynder which was hit straight in the face instantly starting it on fire, the creature ran around screeching frantically trying to put the fire out with all of the others backing away

Spyro took this chance and ran over to Cynder who tried biting his neck as soon as he touched her, "whoah Cynder its me okay its me see...come on we gotta get out of her," said Spyro getting Cynder on his back and looking around for a place to hide and noticed that there was a cave next to pond. Spyro's mouth dropped open, they had gone in a circle and were back to the same clearing they were in when they first started, he shook his head and looked back at the creatures who were rushing at him now that the one that had caught on fire lay on the ground completely covered in flames.

Spyro ran towards the cave as fast as he could trying to keep Cynder on his back and the creatures off it. As Spyro entered the cave he quickly breathed fire blocking the entrance with a wall of flame which kept the creatures out, Spyro panted from all the running and got Cynder off his back looking her over and tightening her bindings so that the bleeding would stop, "okay Cynder this might hurt a bit," said Spyro pulling the small pebble lodged inside Cynder's paw out as quickly and painlessly as he could.

Cynder was too paralysed in horror to notice when he pulled the pebble off and just stared blankly at the wall, Spyro pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forward rubbing her back , "shhhhhhhh, it's over now Cynder it's over," whispered Spyro trying to get Cynder to calm down. Cynder slowly wrapped her paws around his neck and dug her head underneath his starting to cry, "I-I-I k-killed th-them Spyrooo, I-I'm a murder-er...I'm a monster-r-r-r," Cynder stuttered crying more then she had ever done before.

Spyro kissed the top of Cynder's head, "no you're not Cynder," whispered Spyro soothingly at Cynder who just kept crying more and more. Spyro slowly wrapped his broken wings around Cynder trying to make her feel a little bit safer, this seemed to work as her crying slowed and turned into just sobbing, "just calm down Cynder...just calm down," said Spyro rubbing Cynder's back a little slower. Cynder went quiet a few minutes later keeping her head under his, "Cynder...Cynder?" Spyro looked down only to find that Cynder had fallen asleep.

Spyro smiled at cynder and sighed, she looked so peaceful when she slept. Spyro shook his head and started to carry Cynder to the leafy bed trying his best not to wake her and laid her down on the bed with him next to her, he wrapped an arm around her and slowly extended a wing over her to keep her warm. Cynder shook and turned around to face Spyro snuggling even closer to him digging her head on his chest, "Spy-ro," Cynder whispered as she fell into a deep sleep, Spyro smiled and kissed her on her head, "good night Cynder," said Spyro laying his head down next to her and falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, this took me a while but here it be in all its glory. Many errors no doubt but if anyone reads this at the very least leave a review or something so that I at least know that someone is reading this...please.

Till next time, Peace.


	4. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 3XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU KILLED MEEEEEEE!," yelled the Cheetah. Cynder was in pitch darkness with voices shouting at her from every direction scaring her more and more every time, "I'm sorry I didn't know...it wasn't my fault," said Cynder into the darkness hoping that would calm them down. "you killed me" "why" "you monster" "it's all your fault" "you did this to us," Cynder fell to the ground crying and covered her ears trying to muffle the voices, "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...It's all my fault...please...LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Cynder trying to get them to stop.

The voices ceased which got cynder to calm down a little, "Cynder?" Said someone from across the room. Cynder backed up a little waiting for some kind of horrific thing to come out of the darkness but, much to Cynder's relief, what came out of the shadows ended up being Spyro, "Spyro!?" said Cynder surprised. She ran towards him and pulled him into a hug, "oh Spyro I was so scared," cried Cynder tightening her hug. Spyro chuckled and hugged her back, "don't worry Cynder I'm here," Spyro's hand began to feel a little hard and squishy, "I'm here," whispered Spyro in a different voice.

Cynder's mood went from relief to horror as she slowly pulled out of the hug, before her instead of Spyro stood a cheetah cub about her size, his neck was cut more than half way across and gushing out blood, his hands were nothing but blood covered bone, his legs were burned and one foot was badly broken, his face was missing almost completely leaving only a bloody and burnt skull to look at, and his clothing was torn to shreds.

Cynder froze, her face white from what she was seeing, as the cub began to stumble its way toward her due to his bad injuries. The cub stopped right infront of her and held her face with his bloody, skeletal hands and leaned in to her ear, "WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED?AFTER ALL IT WAS YOU THAT KILLED ME...REMEMBER?" asked the cub.

The cub disappeared into thin air and Cynder was moved into what seemed like the inside of a hut, the room was small with rock littering the floor and a huge portion of the wall missing, "NOOOO PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEE!" yelled someone. Cynder looked to her right to see something that horrified her, a small cub was in a corner of the room with his face drenched in blood with a dead grown cheetah infront of him with chainmail armor and a sword and shield at his side.

Cynder tried to run toward him but she couldn't move only watch, she watched as a black figure came out of the shadows and Cynder's eyes grew wide. It was her from when she was still under the dark master's control, her claws were soaked in blood and so were her teeth. Cynder watched as she walked closer and closer to the cub stabbing him in the chest and lifting him up, fear and sadness was in the boys face as his life slowly faded away.

Cynder chuckled, "you will be a fine snack boy," said Cynder tilting her head to the side and opening her maw ready to take a bite of the boy. Cynder struggled over and over again trying to move and stop herself from doing that but couldn't seem to move, Cynder looked up at herself as her maw closed rapidly cutting his neck squirting blood all over the room.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Cynder. She was back in the small cave with the wall of fire still burning, she was panting from what she had just seen and looked up at the slumbering dragon surprised that her yelling hadn't woken him up. Cynder took a deep breath and laid her head back down still scared at what she had seen and done.

Cynder heard faint whispering coming from the other side of the fire and slowly backed up trying to get as close to Spyro as possible. Cynder tried to hide herself under her wings but as she extended them they were stopped by something and so she looked back only to see that her wings were being blocked by Spyro's arm which was around her.

Cynder looked at herself and saw that Spyro not only had his paw around her but his wing was draped over her as well, not that she didn't like it, but this confused her. Last night he didn't even want to sleep with her and now he not only was sleeping in the same bed but he was holding her too, ****does he like me...or did he just do this so that I would calm down?**** Cynder thought about it but that only confused her further, ****even if he didn't like me he cares about me...doesn't he? why else would he do this.****

Cynder shook her head, stopped thinking about it, and laid her head back down falling asleep within minutes having totally forgotten about the whispering or what she had dreamt about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXmeanwhile inside Spyro's headXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we looking for again?" asked the dragoness. Spyro had been looking for whatever creature was the one that had attacked Cynder and him trying to figure out why she had been so scared as to not fight back, "we are looking for a creature that has skeletal hands with a ring in one finger and is cloaked in shadow," said Spyro giving the best description that he could.

The dragoness looked back at the bookcase infront of her trying to remember any creature that fit his description and flew up to the highest shelf where there were many old scrolls, most of which looked as if they were thousands of years old. Looking through the many scrolls she brought her gaze to one specific scroll that looked as if it was older than anything in the that library and gently grabbed it.

The dragoness flew down to where Spyro stood and landed infront of him, "is this what you encountered?" asked the dragoness unfolding the scroll. The scroll contained a faint picture of a creature cloaked in shadows with skeletal hands and an orb of shadows locked in a ring, "yes that's it...what is it?" asked Spyro taking hold of the scroll and studying it further.

"It says here that it is called a ghrosthuretame...Shadow of the Death and Fear...I think" said the dragoness reading the name under the picture. Spyro looked down and continued, "the ghrosthuretame looks into your deepest fears and makes them come alive causing trauma and occasionally death to the victim." The dragoness took the scroll and continued, "This creature's origin is unknown but it is said that they gua" the dragoness stopped.

Spyro looked at her and asked why she had stopped only to have her show him a rip on the scroll, "seems that the years haven't been kind to this scroll," said the dragoness rolling up the scroll and placing it back on the shelf where she had found it, "I feel bad for your friend if she had to go through that," said the dragoness landing on the ground next to him.

Spyro wondered what it was that she had seen or how much it affected her mind, "she already feels horrible about her past, I just hope those creature's didn't make it worse," said Spyro making his way back to the exit. "well it was good to see you again Spyro," said the dragoness as she and the world around him started to fade away. "it was good to see you too, and thanks for the help," said Spyro walking inside the circle and fading away back into his dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXback in the real worldXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cynder lazily opened her eyes and yawned still tired due to the little amount of sleep that she had last night, mostly because of the scare those creatures had given her and the nightmare she had. She remembered the nightmare she had and felt bad for what she had done to the boy and all those other creatures she had killed over the years she was still serving the dark master.

Once again the guilt was getting to her...the pain of having killed all those innocent people and having done nothing to stop herself from doing it. Spyro yawned and shook his head remembering what he had found out about the creatures that they had faced last night, Spyro looked down at Cynder and was about to ask her what it was that she had seen when she confronted them but was stopped by something that he didn't like at all.

Cynder was sobbing and considering how wet his chest was she had been crying for a while now, "hey Cynder...you okay?" asked Spyro concerned. Cynder slowly moved her head so that she was staring directly at his eyes, she had a tortured look on her face and the life and glow of her eyes seemed to have vanished leaving behind only darkness and pain.

"I ki-illed them," sobbed Cynder burying her face back in Spyro's chest, "I-I killed a-all of the-e-em," said Cynder crying more and more. Though she hadn't said who it was that she had killed Spyro understood completely, he had hoped that those dark memories of her past had been forgotten over the years that they had spent encased in that crystal but it seemed that they had stuck with her.

Spyro opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he felt sorry for Cynder and wanted to console her and make her forget about her past but he just couldn't think of anything to say that would calm her down so he simply rubbed her back and held her tightly. Cynder cried for what seemed to have been around an hour or so but after she stopped she only stood still in Spyro's hold sobbing only from time to time.

Cynder had calmed down about her past but after that she started to think about Spyro, ****I've killed so many people...so many dragons...I even tried to kill him...but why out of all the other creatures does he accept me****, Cynder looked up at Spyro who had his eyes closed, ****He's always been so nice to me even though he knows what I was...what I am...he doesn't see me as a monster at all...why? I love you Spyro...even though I don't deserve you to love me back I wish you did...but still...why? why do accept me Spyro****.

"Why?!" asked Cynder accidentally outloud. This snapped Spyro out of his thoughts and looked down at Cynder, "what?" asked Spyro not knowing what she had said due to him thinking about those creatures they had seen. Cynder looked down and buried her face in his chest again, "w-why," she started getting Spyro's attention, "w-why do accept me?" asked Cynder.

Spyro looked at her confused not knowing what she meant by that, "what do you mean?" asked Spyro. Cynder slowly looked back at Spyro and sighed looking a little sad, "why do you accept me when everyone else rejects me because of my past? If anything you should hate me like the rest," said Cynder sobbing letting a few tears fall.

"I do," said Spyro shocking Cynder, she felt her heart break into more pieces than she could count, ****I knew it****, thought Cynder starting to cry again,****he hates me like everyone else...but who can blame him****. Spyro realized what he had done and smacked himself on the head,****you IDIOT! here she is feeling bad about her past and you say that you hate her...Spyro you just dug your own grave...think...think I gotta say something before this gets worse!****.

"I-I-I didn't mean that I meant tha-a-t...I would hate you if I didn't know you like everyone else," said Spyro hoping that would calm her down, Cynder's crying started to slow signaling to Spyro that it was working, "but I do know you," said Spyro with a calm and caring tone, "I know that you are the most beautiful and caring dragoness that I know...sure you're the only dragoness I know but...if I did indeed know any other dragoness I know for certain that she would be nothing compared to you."

Cynder sobbed and rose her head looking Spyro straight in the eyes, "and about your past...that wasn't your fault..you had no choice...and you really should forget about your past and see what could be in your future," said Spyro clearing away some tears from her face, "trust me Cynder...you may be evil to everyone else but to me you're the sweetest dragon I know, " said Spyro kissing Cynder on the top of her head.

Even though Cynder wished he had kissed her in the mouth she was still happy that he felt that way about her, ****he really does care about me...Thank you Spyro...you're more than I could ask for****, thought Cynder cuddling with Spyro. Spyro silently sighed happy that he had gotten her to calm down, and even though he didn't mind the cuddling, Spyro slightly shook Cynder and told her that it would be best if they left.

Cynder looked disappointed but agreed and slid of the bed stretching her body, Spyro stared at her but quickly got of the bed and stretched as well. After extinguishing the wall of fire they came running out expecting to find those creatures but there was nothing other than the peaceful clearing with animals walking or flying around, the only sight of those creatures was the pile of burnt bones that were not far from the pond.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other wondering what had happened but decided best to forget about it and focus more on breakfast, Cynder wanted to go and hunt for her own food but Spyro not wanting her to get hurt or loosen her bandages told her that it would be best if he did the hunting. Cynder looked annoyed but decided to let it be and walked over to the pond to get a drink.

Once she was done she turned around and saw that Spyro was carrying two rabbits and a deer, Cynder wondered how he had taken them down in such a small amount of time but shrugged it off and walked over to Spyro taking the deer off his back and began to eat it. Cynder left Spyro half the deer but he told her to eat the rest of it but she insisted and Spyro handed her one of the two rabbits and began to eat what was left of the food.

Spyro walked over to take a drink but ended up taking a bath instead, as he resurfaced he found Cynder on the ground holding her stomach and laughing. Spyro laughed and smiled at her, he was happy that she was back to her old self and had forgotten about her past...at the very least for the moment. "your lucky you have those bandages otherwise I would've pulled you into the pond too," said Spyro helping Cynder up.

He shook himself trying to get rid of the water ending up getting Cynder wet anyway, Spyro tried not to laugh and looked around seeing if there was anything that they could use as a land mark. "we could walk towards those mountains, maybe there's a trail that'll lead us back to Warfang," said Spyro looking at Cynder to see if she approved only to have her hit him lightly on the shoulder, "tag your it," said Cynder running towards the mountains.

Spyro and Cynder had seen some mole children play a game called tag while they were in Warfang, basically you touched someone and after that you had to avoid that person until he tagged someone else. Spyro laughed and ran after Cynder who was far due to her unfair start, they played this game for a while until they ran out of breath.

The sun was directly over them when they finally found a trail that seemed to go towards the mountains, "see I told you that we'd find a trail," said Spyro walking towards the trail. Cynder looked up and hoped that they would find shelter before night, she really didn't want to see those creatures again. The trip was peaceful and the trail seemed to be empty which was rather weird.

Cynder walked next to Spyro and thought about what it would be like when they finally got back to Warfang, ****I really hope people don't attack me...not that I don't deserve it****, she looked at Spyro who seemed to be concentrating on the road,****I could always just stick with Spyro...maybe I'll be okay with him...then again it is the dragon city...I've ruined so many lives...killed so many of our kind...I'll be lucky if I survive a single da...****

Cynder's train of thought was broken by the sound of clashing swords and cries of pain which seemed to get Spyro's attention fairly quickly. Off in the distance they could see a destroyed wagon and some cheetahs defending it, though they couldn't make out the attacker from the distance, "Cynder I want you to stay here and hide, whatever happens, don't move, I'll go and help."

"Spyro no I won't leave you, we fight together," said Cynder slamming her paw on the ground which caused her to flinch due to her injuries. Spyro looked at her, "not this time Cynder your too hurt, I can't let you fight like this," Cynder looked down in disappointment, ".(sigh)...but, If you want you can use your breath power from a distance that way you'll be less probable to get hurt," Cynder looked up at Spyro with a smile happy to know that she wasn't completely useless in the state she was in.

Spyro, with Cynder following close behind, ran towards the fighting field where he could now make out who the attackers were. They were apes, but not the ghostly bones that they had fought, they were real apes like the ones he had seen before his imprisonment in the crystal, "I thought Malefor placed a curse on them," said Cynder being just as amazed and confused as Spyro.

"I guess after his death all his magic left along with him," said spyro. There were two bodies on the ground and only three cheetahs were still standing trying to defend the wagon the best they could, but that wasn't enough since they were surrounded by about twenty apes. Spyro snapped into action burning two apes that were fighting against the cheetahs, they didn't wonder about what had happened and went for another ape who was trying to sneak a barrel without them knowing taking him down easily due to him having his hands full.

The ape's numbers were dropping quickly with the help of Spyro, and Cynder who fired the occasional whirlwind or siren scream. The fight didn't last long after the two dragons arrived most of the apes fled but those who stayed were slain by either Spyro and Cynder or the three cheetahs, "thank you for the help, we appreciate it deeply," said a blue cheetah.

He looked to Spyro's left and saw Cynder hiding in the shadows, his eyes grew wide and he pointed the sword at her, "show yourself Cynder," he said with an aggressive tone. Cynder slowly walked out of the shadows and stood by Spyro a little afraid of what might happen, "hey she helped you just as much as I did," said Spyro walking between Cynder and the sword the cheetah was holding.

The cheetah looked at her and sighed, "you're lucky I don't hold much of a grudge against you," he said sheathing his sword, "Just like your appearance I hope your personality has changed as well," said the cheetah walking back to the wagon. Cynder sighed relieved that nothing bad had happened and walked over to the cheetah who was trying to fix a broken wheel, "thank you for not attacking me," said Cynder.

The cheetah ignored her and kept working on the wheel, "hey do you know how to get to Warfang," asked Spyro breaking the silence. The cheetah stood up and mounted the wagon, "this road will lead you through the mountains and after that it'll only be about a days journey to reach it," said the cheetah leaving with the wagon.

Spyro looked over at Cynder who was looking up at the sky, she had a look of fright as she saw that it wasn't long till the sun set behind the mountains, "hey do you know of any shelter nearby?" asked Spyro to the cheetahs. The wagon stopped and the cheetah looked back at them, "my village isn't far from here if you wish you can stay there for the night," he said looking to his side and taking out some sort of cloak, "here," he said tossing the cloak to Cynder's paws, "I may not have done anything to harm you but my people don't think the same as I, if you're smart you'll put that on," he said looking back forward and leaving once again.

Cynder grabbed the dark cloak and put it on the best she could, "I don't know about this Spyro...maybe we should look for a cave or some sort of cabin," said Cynder worried that something bad might happen when they get to the village. Spyro place a wing over her and smiled, "hey don't worry about it, just stick with me and you'll be fine," said Spyro.

Cynder thought about it and though his words were comforting she still thought that something bad was going to happen, ****I've killed so many...the whole village might turn against me...not even Spyro could save me from that****, thought Cynder looking down at the ground, "hey you'll be fine...I won't let anyone touch you,I promise," said Spyro trying his best to cheer her up.

Cynder sighed and looked back up walking by the wagon with Spyro next to her, Cynder didn't talk the rest of the way and simply stayed quiet thinking about the worst thing that could happen once they got there. The sun had set not long before they finally reached the village, there were a few houses visible through the wooden wall that surrounded the village. The village was nice and looked like a good place to live but Cynder got worried once she saw the guards that were at the entrance.

The wagon stopped at the entrance and a gray middle aged cheetah stepped forward inspecting the wagon's contents. It didn't take long for his gaze to fall upon the two dragons who he studied sharply, he looked at Cynder more than he did Spyro. The cheetah approached her and with his staff he quickly lifted the hood revealing her face for all to see, his eye twitched and he backed away signalling for all the archers on the wall to aim at her.

Before any of them knew what was going on both dragons were surrounded by cheetahs holding spears and swords at their necks, "sir, these dragons helped us fight against the ones who attacked us, let them go they have done nothing wrong," said the blue cheetah still up on the wagon. The gray cheetah grunted and walked up to Cynder.

"Nothing wrong you say," he pointed his staff at Cynder, "well then tell me..who is this," he asked knowing fully well who she was. "she is a mere traveler, one of the two that helped us...she is just a black dragon," said the cheetah trying to cover for Cynder. "ohhhh, my mistake...but last time I checked there is only one dragon that bears that mark," he said pointing his staff at Cynder's forehead.

"She helped them," said Spyro trying to defend Cynder, "she's not a monster, she was being used by the dark master but those times are over she's not.." "A monster!?" yelled the cheetah cutting Spyro's sentence short, "why have you come here?" asked the cheetah pointing his sword at her. Cynder looked down, "I-I'm sorry, I know that what I did was a horrible thing but those times are over...let us go and we won't bother you anymore," said Cynder trying to back away only to be met by the end of a spear touching her neck.

"But" said Spyro getting the cheetah's attention, "if it isn't too big of a problem...would it be okay if we spent the night here?" asked Spyro. The cheetah looked angry but he thought about it, "...For saving my son and the supplies you can stay here for the night," he said turning around and walking back inside the village, "but I want you gone by first light tomorrow."

The soldiers stopped pointing their weapons at them and left back into the city, "you two are quite lucky," said the the blue cheetah dismounting the wagon letting others take what was inside, "my name is Thorin by the way," said the cheetah turning around taking the wagon inside the village. Cynder and Spyro walked in silence as one of the guards lead them to the inn of the small town where they were given one room each.

Cynder was a little scared at the thought of leaving Spyro but she walked into the room and lied down on the bed falling asleep almost instantly after the tough day she had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up but it's summer, I just moved to a new house...and I'm kind of lazy...don't judge me. Anyway here is chapter...three I think...hope you enjoyed it.

By the way thank you for the ones that have been kind enough to leave a review.

Until next time, Peace


	5. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before I begin let me just say that if a word looks like this: ple-e-ease. It is just my way of writing something that would sound like this: pleeeeease. So that cleared up let's begin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 4XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it, were finally here," said Cynder looking at the doors that lead to the inside of Warfang, she looked beside her and saw Spyro standing next to her, "we'll stick together right?" asked Cynder worried about what might happen after she came inside. Spyro gave no answer and walked towards the door pushing on it and opening one slightly so that he could enter.

Cynder ran after him not wanting to get separated but once she entered the door closed behind her making her jump, she looked forward but couldn't see Spyro anywhere, "Spyro!" yelled Cynder hoping to get a response. After a while Cynder looked around and walked slowly into the city trying not to attract any attention, even thought all the roads and alley ways were completely abandoned, she spotted him turning a corner not far away and ran towards him trying to catch up.

When she turned the corner he was standing in the center of a circular courtyard talking to a dragon, she walked towards him relieved that she had finally caught up but when she was but inches away from him a fully grown dragon landed infront of her blocking her view of Spyro, "umm excuse but can you move?" asked Cynder trying to walk around him.

The dragon moved his paw and blocked Cynder's path once again. The dragon growled and smacked Cynder sending her flying a few feet away landing on her back but getting upright and quickly taking a fighting position, "look I don't want any trouble," said Cynder trying to stop this before it got worse.

The dragon lunged at her but Cynder quickly rolled out of the way and shot him with poison making him cringe and yell in pain, "are you okay?" asked Cynder worried that she might have hurt him more than she intended to, she walked closer and tried to look at the wound only to have him swat her away. She rolled a little but quickly stopped, "hey I was only trying to help!" yelled Cynder starting to get mad.

"since when do you help," said a voice from behind her, Cynder turned around and saw the dragon that Spyro had been talking with was looking at her, "last I remember is you killing almost everyone that got in your way...now you're doing the exact same thing." She was right, she could have easily ignored him and walk away dodging every move he threw at her but instead she fought, she turned around but was quickly tackled to the ground.

The dragon placed his paw on her throat and pressed down choking her, "Spy...Spyro," she tried to get his attention but he just seemed to ignore her and kept talking to the dragoness infront of her. Cynder struggled to get free but couldn't even budge the large paw, "Spyro...he...help me.." she was quickly running out of breath and twitched under the large dragon's paw.

"why should I?" asked Spyro surprising Cynder, "after all you nearly killed me and Sparx, we already defeated Malefor...I don't need you anymore," Spyro said coldly turning back at the dragoness. Cynder had tears on her eyes, "b...but I...thought..." "thought what...that I liked you,ha ha ha please, who could love a cruel and evil monster like you," said Spyro.

Cynder's vision started to grow blurry and her her breathing stopped, she looked at Spyro hoping that he would save her but was shocked when he saw him kissing with that other dragoness before her vision grew dark. Cynder Jolted upright panting and gasping for air confused for what had happened, she looked around and saw that she was in a dark room with light coming in from a single window next to her bed.

****It was a nightmare?! just a nightmare...just a****, Cynder began crying at the thought of what Spyro had said and done. She looked down trying to forget about what had happened but just couldn't get the image of Spyro and the dragoness kissing out of her mind, ****he wouldn't do that to me...would he? no, I refuse to believe it****, Cynder dried her tears with her paw and slid out of bed walking towards the door and quietly opening it so that she didn't wake anyone around.

She quietly walked across the hall slowly opening the door to Spyro's room and peaked inside, she saw him sleeping soundly on his bed with light coming in from a window making it easier to look around. Cynder slowly walked inside and shut the door behind her, she padded towards him and extended her paw towards him ready to wake him up but stopped, ****he looks so peaceful...I shouldn't wake him, not for such a stupid question****.

Cynder placed her paw back on the ground and slowly backed away accidentally tripping on a loose board and falling on her rear with a loud thump. Spyro snorted and looked around the room only to find Cynder sitting not far from him, "Cynder," Spyro yawned still tired, "what are you doing here the sun's not even up," said Spyro rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Cynder looked down feeling bad for interrupting Spyro's sleep but looked up and started to turn around, "sorry Spyro it's...it's nothing, sorry for bothering you," she turned around and started walking towards the door. "Hey Cynder," Cynder turned her head and looked at Spyro who was now sitting on the bed, "is everything alright? You look a little...worried," said Spyro noticing Cynder's expression.

"y-yeah I'm...I'm fine, really Spyro it's nothing to worry about," she turned around and reached for the door. "Tell me," she sighed and turned around, "if something's bothering you Cynder you can tell me, I won't judge," said Spyro looking at her with concern in his voice. "well," she walked closer and sat on her hunches, "would you le..." she closed her mouth and looked down trying to find a way to say it, ****I can't ask him if he would leave me for someone else, he would think that I don't trust him, plus were not even together****.

"Cynder?" she looked up at him, "would I what?" asked Spyro wondering what she was trying to ask him. "would you le-e-eave me alone when we...umm," she closed her eyes trying to think of something to say, "get to-o-o the city of Warfang?" asked Cynder hoping that he would buy it. Spyro looked down looking somewhat sad, "you know if you didn't want to tell me you could have just said so," he lied back down on the bed and yawned, "you didn't have to lie."

"Spyro I..." Cynder looked down, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied to you," she turned around and walked towards the door slowly turning the doorknob. "Then tell me," cynder let go and turned around, "what did you really want to ask me...what's got you so worried that you couldn't have waited till morning." Cynder shut her eyes and sighed, "I...I had a," she looked up at him, "a nightmare...where I fought with a dragon and you were...were."

Cynder looked down trying to hold back some tears, "kissing...a dragoness," she whispered sobbing at the thought of him doing that. Spyro tilted his head and tried to understand, ****me kissing a dragoness...why would that upset her...maybe she's just upset about having to fight a dragon...or about her past****. Cynder took a deep breath and looked up, "you also said something," Spyro looked up at her, she had tears running down her face and she looked to be really hurt for some reason.

"you also said th-that since w-we had already killed Ma-Malefor that you didn't n-need me any more," Cynder was crying rivers by now just remembering those words hurt her more than anything. Spyro opened his mouth trying to understand what had happened, ****Why would she take that so seriously? It was just a dream****, Spyro jumped out of bed and walked towards Cynder and sat right infront of her.

"Cynder it was just a dream...why are you taking it so badly?" she looked looked down trying to think of what to say, "you know I would never say that to you so why do you think that I would." ****He's right...what was I thinking, I'm an idiot...not only did I disturb his sleep but offended his trust****, "I'm sorry.." her crying slowed and she looked back up, "I should have known better than to question you."

She looked down disappointed at herself for having done such a thing, "then why did you?" asked Spyro somewhat hurt by how little trust she had in him, "look never mind just...just go back to bed," he lied down on his bed and faced the wall, "I'll see you tomorrow." Cynder gasped at what he said and felt hurt, ****he's angry at me...now he really want's to get rid of me...what did I do, I'm sorry Spyro...I'm sorry. ****She fell to the ground and rolled up into a ball starting to cry once again, Spyro looked back over his shoulder and saw her. It pained him to see her cry but she didn't trust him like he trusted her, ****I can't like someone who doesn't trust me****.

He looked away and lied his head back down trying to fall asleep again, but with Cynder crying and the guilt he felt for not consoling her just didn't let him. "Cynder," she rose her head and looked at him, he sighed and turned around to face her, "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make you feel bad..its just that I thought you trusted me more than that," she sobbed and looked away, "Cynder," she looked at him, "come here," he said making space for her to get on the bed with him.

She slowly rose off the floor and walked over to him looking down angry at herself for not trusting him, she slowly crawled onto the bed and lied down on her stomach, looking away from him so that he wouldn't see her how angry and sad she looked. Spyro took the blanket and covered her with it, "good night," she nodded, he turned around and tried to fall back asleep.

"sorry for not trusting you...you must hate me right now," Spyro sighed and turned around careful not to get too close. "I don't hate you Cynder...I don't think I can even do that," she smiled, though Spyro couldn't see it since she was still looking away. The two stayed silent for a while and finally fell asleep having nothing else to say.

Spyro groaned and slightly opened his eyes, there was light knocking at his rooms door and, Spyro being a light sleeper, had woken him up. The door creaked open and the face of a blue cheetah peaked inside, "Spyro? You awake?" asked Thorin while looking around the room, he saw Spyro's head slowly rise from behind Cynder and walked inside trying not to wake or disturb anyone's sleep.

Spyro yawned and blinked a few times trying to clear his vision, "Thorin...what are you doing here?" he shook his head and gently sat up trying not to awake Cynder. "It won't be long till the sun rises and when it does you better not be here, Thyrougn would have your heads...most likely Cynder's," he said pointing at the still slumbering dragoness.

"Thyrougn?" Spyro asked not knowing who he was talking about. "grumpy guy, middle aged, gray fur, chief of the village, my dad, the one that was all over Cynder nearly killing her yesterday...any of this ringing a bell?" Spyro realized who it was that he was talking about and looked up at him, "why is it that everyone else here has something against Cynder and you don't."

Thorin scratched his head and sat down in a nearby chair, "well for one it was Cynder and her army that got us banished from our former tribe over at the Avalarian fields," he looked at Cynder for a minute but shook his head and looked back up, "as for me not holding a grudge it mostly has to do to the stories my grandfather told me." Spyro looked at him somewhat confused, "stories? About what?"

"well he told me about the power and temptations that the first purple dragon held, and how many believed that Cynder had been a victim of said temptations...guess I believed the old man more than my father would've liked me to," he got up and placed the chair back where it was. "wait...you mean you used to be a member of Chief Prowlus's clan," Thorin looked over at him with a confused look. "Chief Prowlus?! Oh boy...yes we were in the same clan as Prowlus but when we were he wasn't the Chief...guess the old man finally kicked the bucket, shame he was a nice guy...understanding, great leader," he shook his head and looked down at the floor remembering the times he served along side the old chief.

Spyro stretched popping a few bones and looked down at Cynder, she looked so peaceful...so calm, he didn't want to ruin that but he had to wake her up otherwise they would both be in trouble. Thorin cleared his throat getting Spyro's attention, "not that its any of my business but are you two...mates?" Spyro fully opened his eyes and looked around trying to find something to say, "its just that you seemed very protective of her yesterday and you were both given one room each...and here you two are."

"uhhmm, well its just that she had a nightmare and needed someone to talk to," answered Spyro sparing the details, "and...no were," he sighed as if hurt by what he was about to say, "were not mates...just friends." Thorin grunted and looked down at her, "sure sounds like you wish you were more than that," he whispered loud enough for Spyro to hear and turned around walking out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Spyro looked down at Cynder and touched her shoulder lightly shaking her, she groaned a little before slowly opening her eyes, "why did you wake me up?" she sounded mad but Spyro assumed it was just because of how early it was and how little sleep she had gotten. He jumped out of bed and looked at her, "its almost morning, we better go or else there might be trouble."

Cynder yawned and slowly slid out of bed stretching causing her spine to pop a few times then proceeded to walk out the door, "you coming?" Cynder called from outside the room. Spyro followed her and together they walked out of the building, the outside was calm and, thought the sun hadn't come up yet, a few cheetahs were already working on building new homes and re-enforcing the walls.

Thorin walked towards them with a bow at hand and a bag on the other, "shall we go or do you wish to stay a little longer," he placed the bow around his shoulders and placed the bag on the ground next to him. Spyro looked at him confused by his words, "what do you mean? You're coming too." Thorin smiled and looked around, "well there isn't much for me here, I'd like to go exploring you know, see new places an..." Thorin was interrupted by the sound of a bell being rung.

They looked around and spotted the one ringing the bell, they looked around and saw a shadowy figure fighting cheetahs with a large sword. Even though there were more than ten cheetahs hitting him with spears or swords the creature didn't seem to get even a scratch, the creature swung his sword throwing all of the cheetahs away, severely cutting most of them.

Cynder looked a little scared at first but quickly ran towards the monster, "Cynder what are you doing?" she stopped and looked back at him, "we can't just stand around we gotta help them," she turned around and resumed running towards the enemy. She jumped at his throat but was caught by his hand, the creature looked at her and before it could do anything Cynder let out a siren scream straight at his face causing it to yell and throw her away sending her crashing right into the wall of a hut.

Spyro looked at Cynder as she crashed and looked back at the creature, he spit a fireball straight at it but it quickly dodged and ran towards him swinging his sword at him and Thorin who both quickly dodged. Spyro tried to run to a safe distance but was pinned to the ground by its hand, Spyro thinking fast spit a fireball straight into his face causing it to yell and fall backwards before swinging its sword at Spyro again.

Spyro closed his eyes and waited for the pain but heard it yell and when he opened his eyes he saw that it had two swords in his chest, the swords glowed red as if they had been left on a fire. "You okay?" Spyro looked beside him and saw Cynder looking down at him, her bindings had become undone and was bleeding from multiple areas seeming as if she was barely able to stand up.

The creature yelled and raised its sword for a final swing but stumbled back and finally fell, his sword disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. By know everyone had woken up and were looking around, some were studying the burning creature and others were helping out the injured. "What happened!" everyone looked at who had yelled and saw that it had been Thyrougn, he walked towards the still burning creature and studied it, "these creatures preside in the forests to the north...what are they doing all the way over here"

Cynder walked towards him looking down at the creature, "we killed one while we were still wondering around," Thyrougn's eye twitched and he slowly reached for his sword, "it must have followed us here, sorrahh," Thyrougn swung around with his sword cutting Cynder across the face. As soon as he did that Spyro lunged at him and pinned him to the ground causing guards to surround both dragons.

"This is all your fault if it wasn't for you my men would still be alive," he said struggling to get free from Spyro's grip. "If it wasn't for us you would have lost more men, you should be grateful that we helped you!" Cynder shouted back causing the cheetahs to close in with their spears. "sir," they all looked to an injured cheetah, "there are more closing in...ten maybe more, what should we do?" he asked fighting to stay standing.

"fire," everyone looked to Thorin who was holding one of the swords that Cynder had used to impale the creature, "heat up all your weapons, swords, spears, even arrow heads," everyone looked at him confused as to why he wanted them to do that. Thyrougn took advantage of the distraction to grab his sword and cut Spyro's stomach getting him off of him, "why should we do that? Guards shackle these two and don't let them out of your sight."

Two cheetahs came running carrying shackles which were strapped onto Spyro and Cynder's paws, after the two were locked a green chain appeared locking them both to the ground, "that there's a magic chain, you're not getting out of that without this," Thyrougn said waving a key in the air. "yes," Thorin took the key from his father which caused him to look at him in surprise, "they are, they helped us take this thing down not to mention teach us of its weakness."

Thyrougn raised his sword and pointed it at him but before he could threaten him a bell atop the wall rang once more, "they're retreating!" yelled the cheetah ringing the bell. Thyrougn lowered his sword and ran towards the wall, the creatures were moving away as the light of the sun crept towards them. Thorin took the opportunity to unchain Spyro and Cynder, "take these two to the healer," Thorin ordered a guard who only nodded in response and signaled the two to follow him.

"okay people I need everyone to place anything flammable we got outside the walls, place rags on your arrow heads, heat up your spears and swords, grab any torches we have. Those things will come out as soon as the sun goes down, so we better be ready," the cheetahs nodded and left to look for anything they could use. "how are you so sure that this will work," asked someone from behind him.

Thorin recognized the voice and sighed turning around to see his father standing infront of him with an angry look upon his face, "what other choice do we have." "we deliver them the dragons, they're the ones they're after not us, at least that way we'll have a chance," he looked towards where the dragons had been chained only to find that they were gone.

"don't bother they're gone, and if we did do what you say they would only go after us next. If you don't like the plan that's fine, but I'm not going to stand around listening to your bad decisions," with that Thorin left leaving his dad staring after him with a look of true hate on his face. "fine, but don't expect me help!" he yelled at Thorin who was walking towards the wall.

He stopped and looked back at him, "I never did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know why but I feel like I'm getting worse with every chapter...which you guys probably agree to...hey I have an idea, if anyone, even if it's just one person still want's me to keep writing this leave a review...and even if nobody does I'm still going to keep writing seeing as how I'm coming up with the story as I go I'm actually curious as to what will happen further in the story...still reviews are good, they give me a reason to keep writing..don't know why they just do.

Well that said I leave you to read other stories, watch T.V. Or play video games whichever you want it's your choice anyway, peace.


	6. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCHAPTER 5XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OWWW! Watch it," hissed Cynder at the cheetah who had tightened her new bindings too much. The cheetah simply grunted and walked away being done with Cynder and Spyro, they both rested on a bed across from each other in a large room, some of the cheetahs that had been hurt by the creature rested on the other beds in the room as well as other injured and or sick cheetahs.

"you okay?" asked Spyro who was lying on his back half asleep, he had a long scar that ran through his stomach, which had been made by Thyrougn's sword actually managing to pierce through at some points causing him to lose little blood, but not as much as Cynder. "yeah I'm fine," said Cynder closing her eyes and relaxing for a bit, she had a scar across her face going from her left cheek to her forehead barely missing her eye. The bindings around her stomach, chest, and paws were replaced stopping the bleeding as well as slightly numbing the pain of her wounds.

"well this morning's off to a great start," said Spyro sarcastically. Cynder sighed and looked out a window that was next to her bed, she saw cheetahs carrying rags, clothing, blankets, wood, and the occasional cart full of hay, "what do you think they're doing?" asked Cynder. Spyro opened his eyes and looked at the window she was looking out from but from where he was he couldn't really see much, other than roofs or parts of the wall that surrounded the town.

Spyro slowly got off his bed and walked over to the window seeing cheetahs walking back and forth towards the wall, "I have no idea, think they're leaving town?" Cynder shook her head and looked around trying to find where they were taking it all, "then what do you think they're doing?" asked Spyro sitting on the edge of Cynder's bed being careful not to hit or bump into her.

"wish I knew," said Cynder looking away from the window and at the cheetahs that had been injured during that morning's fight, "this is all our fault, if we hadn't come here no one would've been hurt," said Cynder closing her eyes. Spyro looked at her and saw that she was feeling bad so he decided to try and cheer her up, "well...look at it this way, if we weren't here more of them would've gotten hurt...or worse," Spyro stated**. **

"but if we hadn't come in the first place none of this would've happened," Cynder pointed out looking even more disappointed than before. Spyro wanted to say something but she had left him with nothing to say, **come on Spyro think of something...I can't just let her feel bad (sigh) great, first her past haunts her, then the nightmares, and now she feels bad for causing something we had no way of avoiding**, "Cynder don't think like that, you seemed like such a strong, determined dragoness...but now you're just depressing," Cynder opened her eyes with a look of guilt before shutting them again and rolling up into a ball.

**Way to go moron you ended up making her feel even worse!** Spyro smacked his face and tried to think of something to say that would actually make her feel better. While Spyro tried to think something up Cynder was lost in her own thoughts trying to get a hold of her emotions, **Spyro's right, why am I acting this way...so weekly and fragile, **Cynder didn't understand her sudden change of personality but as she tried to find out what was going on one of the injured cheetahs that was one bed to her left had woken up screaming loud enough for the whole town to hear him.

** "AHHHHHHHH! MY LE-EG,!" **he screamed as he noticed that almost half of his left leg was gone, "**YOU!**" he yelled pointing a finger at Cynder going from a look of pain to one of anger, "**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON US, THORIN CAN SAY THAT YOU'VE CHANGED AS MANY TIMES AS HE CAN BUT I KNOW THAT YOU'RE STILL THAT SAME, EVIL, TWISTED, DEMONIC CREATURE YOU ALWAYS WERE AND ALWAYS WILL BE**," Cynder shrunk in fear as the cheetah yelled at her.

Normally those words never really effected her but being in the weak minded state she was in and the fact that she knew that it had been her fault for bringing those things here, it just made her feel more and more guilty to the point of wishing that she was dead so that no one else would suffer. The healer barged inside the room having heard the screaming and quickly forced the screaming cheetah to drink a blue liquid which caused the cheetah to slowly black out, after the healer made sure he was unconscious he left the room mumbling something about "needing to find hay" and anything "flammable" which confused Spyro but he quickly looked back down to his partner who looked as if her sole had been sucked out of her.

The look on her face had no emotion, her eyes looked full of sorrow and emptiness, "you should have left me behind when we fled from the core spyro." said Cynder as she closed her eyes letting a single tear slide down her face.

Spyro looked at her surprised at what she had said**, I knew she felt bad, but...** Spyro grabbed Cynder by the shoulder trying to get her attention but she kept looking away with her eyes still closed, "Cynder?" she opened her eyes but kept looking away with a pained look, "Cynder don't...don't say that, I would never do that to you." "well maybe you should" she quickly said closing her eyes once again, "what good am I alive anyway...I'm nothing but a waste of time," she said in an almost whispering level,"I've killed so many, ruined so many lives...and even after being freed from Malefor's spell death still surrounds me and the ones near me," she moved her scythe tail up to her face leaving it only inches away, "maybe I should just end it..end my life so that no one else gets hurt."

"Cynder!" shouted Spyro grabbing her tail and keeping it away from her face, "you can't do that, I won't let you." Cynder kicked Spyro onto his back and quickly pinned him down with her scythe tail pointed at him. Cynder's sudden movement took Spyro by surprise but at least that bought him some time to think of something to say that would calm her down, "and why not, why would you want me to stay, I've done nothing but bring us both trouble." she screamed as Spyro tried to break free, "why Spyro," Spyro struggled even more but just couldn't move or think clearly of what to say, "Why!"

"Because I love you!" screamed Spyro. Cynder's eyes grew wide as she stumbled back shocked at what Spyro had said, "y..you what!?" asked Cynder not believing what Spyro had said. Spyro realized too late what he had said and tried to think of something to explain himself but couldn't think of anything, **he...loves me? but...no it..it can't be...can it?** Cynder wondered frozen stiff at what she had heard.

"Cynder I..I uhm...well you see..I" he was interrupted as the door to the room they were in swung open with Thorin standing in the entrance. "well it's good to see that you both are doing alright, hey mind if I take this door," he asked as he literally ripped it off its hinges and handed it to two other cheetahs that were behind him, "hey were building some defenses for tonight wanna help out?" asked Thorin walking towards some empty beds and taking blankets, sheets, and even the straw out of the cushion.

While Spyro looked at Thorin wondering what he was doing Cynder still stared at Spyro blushing furiously, "anyway," Thorin said trying to carry everything on his back, "all we need you to do is just fly over the huts and take as much straw and dump it on the wagons out there, but if you don't want to that's fine t.."before either of them knew it Cynder had bolted out the "doorway" and down the stairs.

Thorin looked down the hall and then back at Spyro, "what's with her?" he asked wondering why she had ran away so quickly. Spyro scratched his head and looked at his friend, "uh-h-h-h-I don't know..but I will go and ask her," he said quickly running after Cynder. Thorin stood inside the room looking down hall wondering what had happened, "are they eager to help or did I miss something?" he wondered looking down the hall while scratching his head.

"Cynderahh," Spyro had run out the door without looking and accidentally crashed onto a cheetah that had been carrying sacks full of hay, "sorry, hey have you seen Cynder?" Spyro asked handing the cheetah one of the sacks. The cheetah shot an angry look at Spyro taking bag out of his claws and placing it over his shoulder, "if you're talking about the bringer of death and sorrow she's over there helping to get the straw down from the huts," he said pointing towards a hut that had two wagons by it and a black shape on the roof.

"Thank...you?" by the time Spyro looked back the cheetah he had bumped into had vanished, Spyro simply shrugged and ran towards the hut thinking of what to say to Cynder. **Man what did I do...so much for friends she'll probably never want to talk to me again seeing as how she just ran away, not exactly a good sign**, Spyro sighed feeling that he had wrecked his relationship with Cynder, **I did mean it but...maybe I should just apologize but..** Spyro's thoughts were interrupted as he ran onto a wall falling backwards and shaking his head trying to focus on reality.

"excuse me but did you by any chance see Cynder walk by here?" he asked a cheetah pulling a cart full of wood, the cheetah simply pointed up and kept on walking. Spyro was a little confused at first but looking up he caught a glimpse of a familiar looking scythe tail sweeping some straw off of the house and onto the ground next to him, **how did she get up there? **Spyro wondered but looking down he simply shrugged and looked for a way for him to get to the roof.

He walked to one side of the building and found claw marks going up on one of the walls, **so many injuries and she still manages to climb up a wall...she's a lot tougher than I thought she was, I mean I knew she was tough but this much...guess I should have expected it,** he said as he dug his claws into the wood slowly making his way to the roof.

While Spyro climbed, Cynder was busy trying to understand how and what she felt, after hearing the words "I love you" coming from Spyro the dragon **she **love her head had become a mess with questions and worries. **he...he loves me...no..no it..it can't be I mean why would he...what if he just said it to get me to let go of him, **Cynder's eyes shot open as she realized something she hadn't thought about, **what if he was telling the truth, what if he really does love me..oh no I took off so fast he might think that I didn't agree to what he said...what if he never talks to me again out of embarrassment...ohh no what am I gonna do?** Cynder wondered as she looked up desperate to find an answer to all her questions.

"Cynder?" her eyes shot open as she heard the one voice she didn't want to hear, she slowly turned around seeing Spyro standing at the edge of the wall she had climbed up on. Awkward silence fallowed as both looked down at the ground trying not to look at each other out of embarrassment, Spyro cleared his throat and looked around trying to figure out what to say, "uhh...hmm, Cynder...what I said earlier...I" "did you mean it?" cynder asked in a whisper interrupting Spyro.

Spyro felt shivers run down his back, the question had caught him by surprise he didn't know what to say or even how to say it, so he spoke the only thing he could think of that would get him out of that situation, "mean what?" he asked scared for what she might say. Cynder slowly rose her head to meat Spyro's gaze, making him grow more and more nervous, "that you...love..me?"

Spyro couldn't break eye contact it felt as if she was holding his gaze with some kind of spell,** okay don't panic...uhhhhh, just say that it was all a mistake and...and..**Spyro only now noticed the look of worry and fright that lay on Cynder's face, just looking at her in the eyes made him feel as if he were to lie he would be stabbing himself on the back, **I...(sigh)..I can't lie to her**. Spyro excepted defeat and readied himself for what was to come as he slowly looked back at the floor and nodded at Cynder.

Cynder completely froze as she saw Spyro giving a "yes" to her question, **he...he,** her mind couldn't understand, such feeling...such joy, she had never felt so happy or relieved before. Cynder slowly walked towards Spyro and stopped only inches away from him, Spyro raised his head and looked around nervous for what she was going to do, "Cynder...I'm sorry I didn't mean ta" Spyro's sentence was cut short as Cynder drove her head forward giving him a deep, passionate kiss. Spyro was surprised by the sudden action locking his gaze forward looking at nothing in particular, Cynder ended her kiss and placed her head underneath Spyro's jaw wrapping one of her forepaws around his neck pulling him closer to her, "I love you too...Spyro," she said, a single tear of joy sliding down her cheek.

Spyro hesitated but slowly wrapped a paw around Cynder and held her closer to him. The two stood there saying nothing for about six to ten minutes before they were interrupted by a cheetah yelling from down bellow, "hey where's the rest of the straw, move it dragon we don't have all day!" he yelled as he packed the last of the straw that had been left on the ground onto one of the wagons. Spyro and Cynder let go of each other before looking away slightly embarrassed, "we should get to work," said Cynder slicing the straw into small peaces and sweeping them off the roof while Spyro simply picked up large amounts of straw and threw it over the edge. With two dragons the task was easily done and they had finished clearing the roof in a matter of minutes, after which they proceeded onto the next clearing the roof from that one and so on.

It was around midday when all the roofs had been cleared, leaving Spyro and Cynder to go around town looking for ways to help. While they did they found Thorin walking down the street carrying wooden planks on his shoulder, seeing as how they didn't have anything else to do they walked up to him and asked him if he needed help, "hey guys, no thanks I'm fine I've carried heavier things trust me this is nothing."

"well then do you know anyway we could help out?" asked Cynder. Thorin rubbed his chin trying to think of anything that they could help out with but after a while he shook his head causing both dragons look down in disappointment, "sorry guys I just can't think of anything..." Thorin paused and looked up at the sun, "actually, it won't be long till the sun goes down," he looked back down at the pair of dragons that sat infront of him, "you guys think you could look around the forest and see if you could spot those creatures, it would be useful to know just how many of those things we are up against."

Spyro and Cynder both looked up at him, "sure, but where do we start looking?" asked Spyro. Thorin wondered about that for a second but Cynder quickly thought of a solution, "why don't we split up, you take one half and I'll take the other, that way we can scan the surrounding forest in half the time and at the end we add up how many creatures we spotted."

"not a bad idea Cynder, at least you're sounding like yourself once more so that's good," Cynder smiled happy to hear that she was sounding like her old self again, "but are you sure you'll be okay, after what happened the last time I don't want you getting hurt or feeling bad again." Spyro was concerned for her safety which he had been for the last couple of days, for some reason he just didn't want her getting hurt.

"hey it's me were talking about, I'll be fine...plus I'm not the one with the broken wings so if I do get in trouble I can simply fly away," she said flapping her wings a little before folding them against her side once more. "hmph sure rub it in why don't ya," said Spyro folding his paws looking away from her, she simply giggled and walked around him so that he was looking at her once again. "sorry Mr. delicate, anyway I'll take the East, you take the West that sound good to you."

"yeah I guess," he said still a little annoyed. "good, we'll meet up at the wall's entrance after we're done okay," Spyro unfolded his paws and sighed looking down and nodding, Cynder then walked away running her tail against the bottom of his mouth as she did, which made him raise his head and look towards Cynder with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

"well, seems you two are getting along just fine, you can almost hear the wedding bells off in the distance, ta da da daaa ta dee da daaahahaha," Thorin kept walking down the road humming the little tune and laughing at times. Spyro would have been confused as to what he meant had he not read about weddings while he was still living on the dragon temple, a wedding was a ceremony the cheetahs used to become mates as far as he knew, though dragon's had a different way to become mates, just thinking about that made Spyro's heart race.

He quickly shook the thought out of his head and ran to the walls exit, **that thought was so unnecessary...but what would it be like I wonder**... **"Spyro," he looked at Cynder who was facing away from him, she lowered her fore paws making it so that her lower half was higher, **Spyro started to run faster as he continued to think about it, **"I want us to become," **Spyro was so distracted by his thought that he didn't notice the wall quickly getting closer and closer, ** "mates," she finished as her tail rose exposing herself to him**.

His fantasy was interrupted as he ran head first onto the wall smashing his face to the point to where he could literally see stars, he stumbled a little bit before falling onto his back holding his muzzle in pain, "owwwwww...why" he said as tried not to yell. After a couple of minutes he got himself off the ground and continued walking still holding his face, **that's what happens when you let your mind race, you should've stopped but no you just had to keep thinking about that** **didn't you.**

Spyro sniffed and looked around realizing he was outside the wall, he sighed walked closer to the woods looking around seeing if he could spot anything. As he scanned he could see shadows moving about in the thickness of the woods, it was hard to count them but eventually his sight adapted and was able to see a little easier in the darkness making it so that spotting those creatures wasn't so difficult, nothing really happened while he looked around, some stared at him as he walked on, others tried to hit him with swords or arrows which vanished in a cloud of smoke as soon as they hit sun light.

Eventually he finished his half of the woods and met up with Cynder at the walls entrance, "took you long enough I've been waiting here for..." Cynder gasped as he saw Spyro's face, his muzzle was a little red at some points and was bleeding in others, his left was a little purple and forehead was roughly bruised, "what happened did they get to you," she asked as she ran towards him. "no It's...see what happened was."

"He was running as fast as he could and literally smashed his face against the wall, it was hilarious hahahaha," said Thorin walking up to them clearing a tear he had in his eye from the memory, "oh it was priceless, I don't know how he didn't see the wall but man was it awesome to watch him run straight onto it hahaha," Spyro shot an angry glare at Thorin who closed his mouth trying not to laugh.

"you ran onto the wall?" Cynder asked surprised at him, he looked down and nodded, "that wall, that big, huge, obvious wall?" she asked as she pointed at it, Spyro gave her a simple nod and kept on looking at the ground, "why would you..how would...what were you doing?" Spyro was a little hesitant but slowly walked over to her ear and whispered something causing her eyes to widen and to blush furiously almost to the point that you could see it on her scales.

"uhm...well uh..you...shouldn't think about... "that" yet..."she said feeling a little awkward, Spyro only looked away looking embarrassed, "anyway...I counted nine...you?" she asked trying to change the subject. Spyro looked up at her trying his best not to look away and shook his head, "uh...seven...as far as I could tell," he said feeling a little less embarrassed.

"so..nine...four-teen...six-teen! We gotta fight six-teen of those things!?" asked Thorin a little scared at the thought. Spyro and Cynder nodded after doing the math as well, "we'll be fine Thorin, you got two dragons and a whole town fighting, not to mention..whatever that is," said Cynder pointing at the pile of wood, hay, and various other things surrounding the wall.

"huh, oh that's for protection seeing as how those things die with fire I thought surrounding the wall with these thing and then setting them on fire would be a good idea...so long as the fire doesn't spread towards the wall we'll be fine...I hope," Thorin said walking over to the wall and talking to a muscular looking cheetah pushing a cart full of arrows, "blacksmith, buddy, are the arrows ready yet?" asked Thorin.

The blacksmith shot him a look of annoyance and grabbed an arrow with a rag tied just before the arrowhead, "I craft great swords worthy of kings, I make armor that not even the sharpest blade can cut...and you **MAKE ME TIE RAGS ON FUCKING ARROWS!**" he yelled at him throwing the arrow to the ground making it stick to the floor. Thorin raised his hands to his face as if to protect it from an incoming punch but the cheetah only threw the rope that he was using to pull the cart at the ground and turned around to leave.

The blacksmith quickly turned around and stomped on Thorin's foot causing him to yell in pain as he grabbed his foot and jumped around, the blacksmith left with a smile on his face, "you bastard, **THIS IS WHY YOU'RE SINGLE YOU **ass, oh my foot." Spyro and Cynder tried to hold in their laughter but soon fell to the ground with tears running down their face, "hilarious right Thorin, hahahaha," said Spyro as payback for his laughing earlier.

"haha, guess I deserved that...owwww" Thorin set his foot back down to the ground looked up at the wall where cheetahs with bows stood laughing, "you guys stop laughing and get down here, grab one quiverfull of arrows and get back to your posts," he said as he walked back into town. Once again Spyro and Cynder had nothing to do except walk around and try to find a way to be useful, though they didn't have to wait for long as the sun was setting behind the mountains.

Everyone was sitting still as they waited for the battle to commence, the archers were ready with their paws hovering above the quiver's on their back ready to pull a arrow out and start it on the nearby torches, which were placed next to every two cheetahs so that they would be able to ignite them. Spyro and Cynder sat at the top of the wall and looked around the trees hearing rustling and twigs snapping as darkness crawled closer towards them, "now what?" Spyro asked Thorin who had a arrow stringed onto his bow.

"now," he said as he set his arrow on fire and pulled it back aiming towards the trees, "we fight," he said as the arrow flew off towards the trees

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello everyone, I'm alive and so is this story, sorry for taking so long but with work and me being somewhat lazy it kinda got hard to concentrate, not to mention the fact that I just bought Starbound so you can tell where all my free time goes...anyway, sorry for taking so long, and if you want to shout at me feel free but hey, at least the story is still going...right?

Anyway as for the (ta da da daaa ta dee da daaahahaha) that was Thorin singing the little tune that they usually do in weddings, just in case you didn't catch that. Also I know all too well that there will be problems with grammar, and details, I'm good when it comes to coming up with the story...not when it comes to writing it so...yeah.

Anyway, if the story seems rushed Please tell me cause, I tend to do that on occasion. Well that said I don't know when the next chapter will come out but know this...TheDude 64 will not give up until the story is finished...or until you guys beg me to stop writing for some reason.

Well that's all I have to say so...peace...I guess.


	7. Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For those of you who have read this chapter before I rewrote a small section so that the chapter would make more sense...I hope. Anyway that's all I have to say so, have fun

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

Spyro and cynder watched as the arrow flew past them and disappeared into the woods. Everyone grew quiet as they waited expecting to hear or see something, minutes passed and still nothing had happened.

A few of the archers had strung an arrow and held it close to the fire just in case, others simply waited, their hand still hovering over the quiver on their backs. Thorin drew another arrow and pulled it back slightly, he leaned forward squinting at something.

Spyro and Cynder followed his gaze and found the still lit arrow floating on the edge of the woods. As the arrow moved further away from the woods and into the moon light everyone found that the arrow had been caught by one of the creatures, who was pointing the arrow upwards.

Thorin ignited the arrow he had already strung and pulled it back, the other archers ignited their arrows as well but waited for Thorin's signal. Thorin looked around trying to see if there were any more of those creatures pointing an arrow at him but when he looked back at the one that had caught the arrow it had already pulled out a bow and had an arrow strung ready to fire.

Thorin acted quickly and aimed his bow at it , he released the arrow which collided with the creatures head causing it to give a high pitched screech before falling to the ground dead while the fire consumed him. At the sound of the high pitched scream some archers had held their ears while still holding onto the bow and arrow, but others had dropped everything including the arrows which were slowly starting a fire on the wall.

Some of the cheetahs that were behind the wall with their heated weapons saw this and one ran towards the river which went through the small town, one or two followed him while the rest stayed in case they were needed. The fire caused the archers atop the wall to lose their composure and run away from the fire.

Spyro, Cynder, and Thorin tried to keep everyone calm but they would not listen, some archers collided against each other, others fell of the wall and others jumped on purpose. The fire spread quickly and had consumed most of the northern wall, some of the archers retreated off the wall while others less fortunate had caught on fire and either died, jumped off, or ran towards the river.

Thorin had Spyro and Cynder destroy the parts where the walls met so to contain the fire from spreading further, as he walked over to try and reorganize his men he noticed them looking around and talking amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" Thorin asked walking over to his father. Thyrougn wore a leather cuirass, a rusty iron helmet, and copper bracers, while others wore either their usual clothes or simple pieces of leather or copper armor. "Three of our men left to get water from the river and haven't returned, we sent two cheetahs to go check on them but that was a while ago, maybe th…" "AHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned towards the direction the scream came from, "that came from the river, half of you come with me, Thorin, stay here with the rest and guard the wall." Thyrougn and half of the remaining cheetahs turned and ran towards the river, Thorin was about to run after him but was stopped by Cynder, "we'll go with him, you worry about the wall."

Thorin nodded, "everyone, with the wall burning it will provide us some time but as soon as the fire goes out the enemy will have nothing keeping it from entering the town, archers I need you to go and look for torches so we can light the arrows, soldiers half of you go to the river, the other half stay here and ready for battle." Everyone split up and left, the archers went around town looking for either torches or something to make torches out of, half the soldiers followed Spyro and Cynder towards the river and the remaining soldiers simply walked over to the wall and placed their weapons on the fire to keep them warm and ready for battle.

As Spyro and Cynder neared the river Cynder stopped when she thought of something, "Spyro, is this river inside the wall," Spyro stopped and walked over to her. "yeah, I think so otherwise how would they get to it, anyway why do you ask?"

"Spyro if there's a river, shouldn't there be an opening in the wall where the river runs through." Spyro thought about it for a second then understood what she was talking about, "you don't think the.." Spyro's sentence was cut short as a high pitched scream came from the direction the river was in.

At the sound of the scream the soldiers that had been following them charged towards the river running as fast as they could, Spyro looked over at Cynder who looked back at him with a worried look on her face, "I don't think that was from the outside," she said as they both ran in the direction the soldiers had taken off in.

Thorin had been throwing stuff onto the wall trying to keep the fire going when he heard the scream coming from where Spyro, Cynder, the soldiers, and his dad had gone. He whistled and his men all gathered infront of him.

"Take anything that can keep this wall burning and place it on the fire," the Cheetahs did as they were told and moved around taking planks, straw, rags, anything they could find and threw it on the fire. After that was done they all gathered infront of Thorin once again awaiting further orders.

"Alright now we need to..." Thorin was interrupted as the wall gates, which had been reduced to a pile of smoldering wood, were loudly collided upon causing some of the now extinguished pieces of wood to go off flying randomly, one narrowly missing Thorin which caused him to stumble back.

Everyone readied their swords and spears, while the archers ran either towards the wall or towards a nearby torch to ignite their arrows. Thorin and the others stood still waiting for what would happen, one archer shot an arrow at the gate in an attempt to re-ignite it but there was nothing flammable left.

Thorin slowly turned to his men and ushered a few soldiers to come with him as they slowly made their way towards the heap of burnt wood. When Thorin and his men were mere inches away the pile blew apart as one of the creatures ran through it. Thorin and the men that had fallowed him were hit by some of the flying pieces of wood wounding most of them.

Thorin looked up as the creature slowly turned to look at him, a sword materializing on his hand. Thorin tried to get up and run away before he used the blade but found that his leg was crushed by a wooden beam, Thorin attempted to move it but it was too heavy for him to pick up.

The creature raised its sword and was about to bring it down on the cheetah but stopped and fell to the ground as a barrage of arrows came in contact with its body killing it in mere seconds. Thorin looked back and saw the soldiers running to his side, helping him and the others up.

"What do we do now," asked an archer as he helped Thorin get back on his feet. Thorin dusted himself off and picked up his blazing sword, "the only thing we can do." the cheetahs got in position as more of those creatures came through the opening, Thorin raised his sword up ready to give the command, "at…"

"tack!" ordered Thyrougn as he and his men charged the now surrounded enemy. Everyone lashed away at the creatures with their swords or spears but only one or two went down as the rest swung their swords or smashed them against the ground killing almost one third of Thyrougn's men.

Thyrougn ran towards one of the creatures and slid as it swung his sword, he grabbed onto his skeletal hand as it went by and jumped off stabbing his sword into his back causing the creature to give a loud screech in pain.

It ran around for a while trying to shake him off but eventually reached back and grabbed Thyrougn, smashing him on the ground causing him to yell as he felt something break. The shadow turned towards him and raised his sword ready to deliver the final blow but was stopped as a fire ball sent him flying backwards onto another one of the creatures.

Thyrougn looked back and saw Spyro and Cynder running towards him along with some cheetahs who immediately rushed to aid the rest, "are you okay?" Asked Cynder helping Thyrougn up while Spyro went on to help in the fight.

"I just got smashed onto the ground," Thyrougn fell to his knees as he felt a large amount of pain surge through his body when he tried to stand up. "And I'm pretty sure I broke something." He sat down and lied against the remainder's of a wagon, "does it sound like I'm okay," he asked as he looked at Cynder with a look of pure hatred.

Cynder snarled causing Thyrougn to shift away from her and grab a nearby sword pointing it at her in an attempt to defend himself. Cynder backed away and sighed turning around and running towards where everyone was fighting the creatures, by the time Cynder arrived there were only two or three of them left what with Spyro being able to breath fire and all it didn't take long to take them down.

One of the shadow cloaked monsters pushed through the cheetahs and ran towards Spyro, he tried to breathe fire but all that came out was a puff of smoke, **oh this is gonna hur**, "agh."Spyro's thoughts were interrupted as he was hit by the rushing creature's sword sending him flying off to the side and crashing through a wall on the second floor of a house.

Spyro heard someone yell his name but was barely able to hear it, his vision was blurry and he could only hear the slow beating of his heart. Cynder watched as Spyro was struck by the creature's sword and was sent flying into a building, Cynder yelled out his name catching the attention of the cloaked creature that had rushed him.

It turned and ran towards her, sword held high ready to strike as soon as it got the chance. Cynder, thinking quickly like usual, ran over to Thyrougn who still pointed the sword at her and, using her scythe tail, snatched the heated sword away from him and threw it towards the rushing enemy. The creature tried to get out of the way but before it could even move the sword had pierced its skull causing it to fall on its back at the sheer force it was thrown with.

Cynder didn't even bother with making sure the creature was dead and ran towards the building that Spyro had been thrown into. Spyro hissed as he lied against a wall, though the purple dragon's scales were exceptionally tough to pierce, the creature's blade still manage to wound him, leaving the dragon with a nasty gash and losing an excessive amount of blood.

Cynder flew through the hole that Spyro had made and skidded to a stop barely inches away from him, "Spyro, ar-are you okay," she asked as she slowly extended her paw and touched Spyro's wound. Spyro snarled at the touch and Cynder quickly drew her paw away, "you're loosing to much blood."

Cynder was terrified at the sight of so much blood coming out of Spyro, she quickly took off her bandages and carefully attacked them onto his body. "Cynder, what are-wha-what are you doing," Spyro asked barely able to say a word as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Spyro you need these more than I do...That sword had some sort of poison, even a cut this deep shouldn't be bleeding this much," Cynder now had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I-I don't know how to fix it, if you keep loosing this much blood you'll...you'll," Cynder placed her face on her paws and started crying.

Spyro extended a his paw and laid it on her shoulder causing her to look up at him with teary eyes, "Cy-Cynder," his breathing was heavy, "I..I.I don't know how much longer I'll be able to...to stay awake...listen, while we were..we were working I saw, a clutch of red...crystals, next to this river...on the .. them..bring th," Spyro eyes shut and his paw slid to the floor.

Cynder almost had a heart attack fearing the worst but was relieved when Spyro's chest rose, if only slightly. Cynder immediately took off flying towards the wall where the river came through and, dodging a swing from one of the creature's making their way through the small opening, flew out towards the open field.

Cynder barely noticed the creatures swinging at her as she flew quickly towards a slight, red glow from near the forest. Cynder landed next to the crystal cluster and carefully pulled out the biggest crystal there was and held onto it with her paws as she slowly made her way back towards the wall.

Cynder stopped as she found herself surrounded by the creatures that had been trying to come through the opening in the wall. Cynder had no time to fight so instead she flew towards one of the shadows, who raised it's sword ready to strike, and sent the crystal sliding in between the two creatures infront of her.

As the creature swung its sword at Cynder she evaporated into the ground surrounding herself in a cloak of shadow as she slid from under the creature and just as quickly jumped out of the ground. As she did she released a choking cloud of shadow, witch the creature behind her breathed in causing it to fight against the other creatures next to it.

This served as a distraction as she grabbed the crystal and made her way towards a tree next to the small entrance, she laid the crystal inside the wall and flew back out. She ran over to the tree and, with a strong slash from her scythe tip, caused the tree to slowly crack as it bent slowly towards the entrance.

Cynder rapidly flew inside the small canal but yelled as she was pulled back by a skeletal hand from behind her, the creature behind her screeched but stopped as it was smashed by the tree that crashed down on it causing it to submerge.

Cynder flapped her wings but the creature pulled her under water, Cynder squirmed and flapped her wings trying to release herself from the monsters grip. She turned back at the creatures hand that held onto her and clawed at the bones trying to break them but when that didn't work she pushed the hand away as she flapped her wings trying to pry her paw free of the grasp.

Cynder gasped, releasing all the oxygen, as she looked down at the blood that floated up from where her leg was still trapped. Cynder concentrated and managed to cloak herself in shadow as she slipped away from the creatures hand and up to the surface.

Cynder coughed out and threw up all the water that had managed to get inside, she took a while to get her breathing back to normal then grabbed the red crystal and proceeded towards the house that Spyro was still lying in.

She climbed in through the hole and dropped the crystal as she ran over to his side, each step she took was met by the sound of splashing blood. Spyro's body was surrounded by a puddle of blood almost the size of the room he was in, Cynder made sure he was still breathing and proceeded to unwrapping the bandage off his bond. Breaking away a small fragment of the crystal Cynder laid it next to Spyro and allowed his body to absorb the red gems that the crystal released.

Cynder's smile faded and was replaced with a look of sheer horror and surprise as his wound didn't seal up, she proceeded to cutting up another fragment of the crystal and allowed the gems to be absorbed by his body once more.

Yet again his wound stayed the same and Cynder nearly broke down in tears but quickly thought of an idea. **This is going to hurt**, she thought as she closed her eyes and both her and Spyro's bodies were engulfed in blinding light.

This lasted for about a minute when finally it faded away leaving Cynder with a rather familiar slash across her body causing her to stumble to the ground out of pain. Cynder tried to ignore the pain as she broke the rest of the crystal releasing the remainder of its gems and watched as they were absorbed by both her and Spyro.

After a while Spyro groaned and opened his eyes, he rubbed his eyes and was surprised when he no longer felt the agonizing pain of the injury he had only minutes ago. He looked down and saw that the gash that was once there had disappeared, his look of happiness disappeared when his gaze fell on Cynder who was bleeding slightly less than he was mere minutes ago.

"Cynder wha..what did you do!?" asked Spyro walking over to her side and staring at the slightly smaller gash on her side. "I had no choice Spyro...ahh..the cut wouldn't heal," Cynder clenched her teeth tight as Spyro tightened the bandages around her body in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Then why did you do this, I'd rather have me die then you," he said a little afraid as to what would come of his companion. Cynder was a little happy at what Spyro said and turned to him trying to smile, "don't worry Spyro...I'll be fine," she slowly got up and nuzzled Spyro so that he would calm down a little, "I'm a dark dragon remember and have the element of poison remember, most poisons don't have an effect on me...hopefully this is no exception," she pulled back only to give him a small peck on the lips.

"plus," she grinned at Spyro as he somewhat dozed off, he still wasn't used to that, "you're not getting rid of me that easily, now come on, I'm sure the cheetahs still need help with the creaturesaaah!" she yelled as she stumbled to the floor.

With all the adrenaline and worry, she had forgotten all about her ripped paw, not to mention her newly added injury. "Cynder!" he looked down at her paw and looked in slight fright, "your paw...what happened, how did this happen?" he asked.

Cynder slowly rose back to her feet, lifting her injured paw so as to not touch the ground, "I had a run in with one of those creatures, nearly drowned too but...still here," she said as she limped towards the hole in the wall. Spyro walked ahead and blocked her with his paw, "oh no you don't, Cynder you are in no condition to fight..you stay here, I'll deal with them."

Cynder was about to protest but stopped as a horrific amount of pain ran across her hole body, making her lie down on her stomach and release a few tears, "okay...fine," she said as she lied her head down on her paws.

Spyro placed his paw back on the ground and looked outside, most of the creatures were now slain and only three were still standing. Spyro carefully looked down and leaped out the hole, landing softly on a pile of rags, he then made his way towards the battlefield.

Spyro knew he didn't have any breath power left so he had to do this the hard way, he looked around and took hold of any heated weapons he could find. The fact he couldn't breathe fire or fly just made fighting them harder, but not impossible.

The cheetahs had managed to back the creatures against the wall and were carefully closing in on them, Spyro took as many weapons as he could and climbed up onto the wall and waited till he had a clear shot to one of the shadows below.

Spyro took hold of a spear and pointed it downwards at one of the monsters that rose its sword ready to strike, he fixed it so that it was aiming towards its head and released it hoping that gravity would do the rest.

The creature managed a swing, taking out two of the cheetahs, before it fell to the ground with a stick poking out of its head. The other two shadows backed away and looked up just in time to dodge another spear witch shattered as it hit the ground.

They both looked up at Spyro and one of them changed its sword into a bow and released an arrow, Spyro barely had time to dodge when the other one threw its sword at him. The cheetahs closed in on the distracted enemy and attacked them, they managed to take out the archer but backed away as the other one swung its sword at them.

At the swing some of the cheetahs had stumbled onto the floor and looked on in horror as the creature swung again, cutting some of the cheetahs beside them in half. The monster barely had enough time to raise its sword as a barrage of heated weapons fell onto him killing it before it even hit the ground.

Spyro sighed in relief and ran down to help out the injured cheetahs, Thyrougn slowly made his way towards Spyro with the help of two cheetahs that held onto him so that he wouldn't fall. He stood infront of him and seemed to be hesitating, "th...thank you dragon...It pains me to say that we would've failed without your help."

Spyro smiled but it quickly faded as he saw Cynder slowly limping towards him, "though...I can't say I'm grateful for that demon being here," Thyrougn whispered and looked back at the remaining men, "alright everyone back to the main wall!"

Spyro looked at Cynder's paw and saw how badly hurt it was, **there's no way she can walk on that...** after a while of thinking he slid under her, making her release a startled yelp as his body ran under her stomach. Spyro looked back at Cynder's surprised face as he lifted her up, "comfy?" he asked with a playful smile.

"warn me next time you do that...and yes, I'm very comfy," she said trying to ignore the frills under her. Spyro smiled and looked back ahead as he walked towards the wall, the trip there was quiet as most of the cheetahs were too exhausted to even utter a single word.

Cynder was struggling to stay awake as the grip of sleep tightened, Spyro noticed and looked back at her, "hey Cynder, why don't you turn so you can rest you head in between my horns, might be a little more comfortable to fall asleep that way."

Cynder snorted and shook her head, she lazily looked at Spyro, "fall asleep? I'm noaaaaaahm, hmm...not even tired," she said as she tried to keep her head from falling. Spyro shook his head and lowered himself so that she would move into a more comfortable position, it took a little convincing but eventually she turned and lied back down on his back.

A shiver ran up her body as one of Spyro's frills ran through a certain spot on the lower section of her body, Spyro looked back at her with a look of concern on his face, "you okay Cynder, cold or something?" Cynder could feel herself blushing again and quickly shook her head, "uhm, no I'm..I'm fine," she said with an awkward smile on her face.

Spyro tilted his head in confusion but simply shrugged it off and kept on walking, Cynder quietly let out a sigh of relief and laid down her head on his. As the group arrived at the wall they were surprised to find a giant hole on the wall where the gate once stood and a massacre of cheetahs and skeletons alike all over the ground.

Spyro was about to ask Cynder what she thought had happened but stopped as he felt her breath run down his face in a relaxed way, **not tired huh? I guess its better that she doesn't see this...who knows what this would do to her**.

Spyro and the others backed away as they saw three of those shadows walk in through the now open gate and readied themselves for another fight. The creatures rose their swords and charged towards them, making their way through the dead.

Everyone was about to run at them but stopped when they saw all the cheetahs that had been on the floor supposedly dead, rise back up and charge the creatures. While the enemy was confused the cheetahs all attacked at the same time and did short work of them, eliminating them all without a problem.

"Dad!" everyone turned to Thorin who was wearing a white cloth drenched in red, "good to see you're still alive though, I must admit I didn't expect you to come with broken bones...how bad is it," Thorin asked in a serious tone.

Thyrougn looked down at his feet then back at his son, "I'll live...good to see that brain of yours kept you alive, I must say I'm impressed," Thyrougn smiled slightly but quickly turned back to his usual serious look, "how many men did we lose?"

Thorin looked down, "uhh...nine...you?" Thyrougn looked down and back up a look of fear on his face, "...fourteen," he said as he sat down on a nearby pile of rags, "anyway...did that little plan of yours work?"

Thorin was a little confused by what he meant and then remembered his little trap he had the town set up, "oh no, I completely forgot about that...well on the bright side, we still have our stuff...though some of it is without owner now."

A loud screech came from the entrance and everyone saw a single shadow standing there, he was different however. Unlike all the rest he had no weapons drawn and overall looked weak, this however changed as he held out his skeletal hands, the ring started to glow and he breathed deeply.

Everyone was confused as to what it was doing, but soon the question was answered as the darkness surrounding his fallen allies was slowly pulled towards him. As the shadow absorbed the darkness he began to grow and change form, some cheetahs attempted to kill it before it was too late but fell to the ground as they breathed in the poisonous shadow that surrounded it.

Some fired the last arrows they had left but they were extinguished before they even reached it and ran right through him without harm. As the creature breathed in the last of the darkness it started twitching, it fell to its hands and his head turned in every direction as his skull started to poke out of its cloak and extended outwards nearly two yards before it stopped.

Something started to come out of its back and as the creature arched his back, wings with nothing but bone burst out causing some of the cheetahs to stumble back. The horrifying creature looked up and released a roar that caused the ground to shake and for some cheetahs to run away.

Cynder woke up with a start and fell off Spyro's back, landing with a loud thump as she hit the ground, "oww, what was that." Spyro looked over at Thorin who had drawn his sword and was preparing his men to fight.

"Thorin, I need you to stay and make sure that Cynder stays here, don't let her get near that thing." Cynder's head rose as she heard him and turned to see Spyro running towards the demonic creature that was currently crawling closer to a group of cheetahs.

"Spyro!" she started to run towards him but was stopped as Thorin grabbed onto her tail and pulled her back. "Cynder don't..you can't fight like this," Thorin was slowly being pulled by Cynder, leaving tracks on the ground as he slowly slid forward.

"Cynder! he told you to stand still," Thorin turned around and laid her tail over his shoulder and pulled, "Cynder...stooooop!" Thorin yelled as he slowly slid to the point where he was now lying on his face on the ground.

The cheetahs trembled as the horrific being came closer and closer towards them, the five cheetahs all ran in different directions as the monster lunged at them. The creature closed its mouth on the top half of an unfortunate cheetah that didn't have enough time to run away and shook him violently throwing him in the air before it caught him with its mouth and sliced him in half causing blood explode all around the creature.

The monster turned towards two cheetahs that were running away and ran after them, one of the cheetahs yelled in surprise as the creature tripped him backwards with a swipe of its hand. The cheetah that had been following him skidded to a stop and started to run back before the creature turned around and landed on top of him, crushing the cheetah to death.

The cheetah that had fallen slowly got back up and limped as quickly as he could to get away from the creature, the cheetah reached out towards the door of a hut before his head was suddenly cut off and thrown in the air.

The body limply fell to the ground as a bloody tail ran by it, the creature's tail retracted towards the shadows that still surrounded the demon. Spyro sneaked towards the monster while it was distracted and, grabbing a nearby spear, slowly walked toward his side.

By the time the creature realized Spyro was next to him he had plunged the spear at his side causing the monster to give a bloodcurdling scream as it turned around and swiped at Spyro. Spyro barely had enough to time to dodge as the demon swiped at him from all directions, as the monster smashed both its hand to the ground Spyro took the chance and jumped at its skull, he then breathed fire into the back of its head using the last of his breath power he had left.

Spyro back flipped as the creature stood on its legs and screamed in pain as the fire that spyro had started slowly spread, Spyro noticed too late as the monster hit him with the blunt of its tail and sent him rolling away crashing into the wall, splintering the thick wood as he collided with it.

"Spyro!" Cynder kicked Thorin onto his back but he still held onto her tail, "let me go!" she yelled looking back at Thorin with rage filled eyes. Thorin hesitated but held firmly onto her tail, "I-I can't, e-even if I did what could you possibly do, that thing will tare you apart." "and if I don't do anything it'll do the same to Spyro!"

Thorin though for a moment of something to do, "okay...ahh.." Thorin let go of her tail and rose to his feet, "...I got it, Cynder I'm gonna need you to lure him outside, you think you can do that?" Cynder spread her wings and rose to sky, "I think I'll manage." "here! You'll need this to start the fire!" Thorin yelled as he threw a torch at Cynder, she caught it in her mouth a little confused but after a while she understood what Thorin was planning.

The demon fell back on its hands still shaking its head violently trying to put out the flames, when that didn't work he roared in rage and charged at the unconscious dragon, as he neared Spyro it was suddenly struck by a barrage of swords. The creature looked up and saw Cynder flying in place with a torch in her mouth.

The demon growled and jumped up, narrowly missing Cynder as she flew away. The monster followed her out of town and into the open fields that surrounded it, **come on, just a little further**, Cynder thought to herself as she flew towards the circle of flammable items that surrounded the walls.

The monster tripped and fell as it stepped on a net, as it struggled in an attempt to free itself he managed only in tangling itself further. Cynder swooped down towards the creature and dropped the torch allowing it to ignite the rope and the rest of the items around it, over in the entrance of the wall Thorin sighed in relief glad that his plan had worked.

Cynder landed next to the entrance and watched as the monster screeched and thrashed around as the flames engulfed its body, finally snapping the burnt ropes, it jumped out of the fire. The demon was completely engulfed in fire and its bones were burnt, "how are you still alive!" yelled Cynder as she turned and ran.

Cynder fell to the ground as her injured paw touched the floor, "dammit," she hissed. She looked up in horror as the creature stood on its feet and raised its hands ready to slam them down on her, Cynder stared at the creature but was surprised when it was tackled to the ground by Spyro. Spyro limply rolled away having used the little energy he had left, the creature lied still on the ground a couple feet away from Spyro seemingly unconscious.

"this isn't good, what do I do what do I do, think...ooooo," Thorin took off towards a tower that stood next to the burnt wall, "good thing they destroyed the places where the walls came together," he said as he climbed a ladder on the side of the tower.

Cynder tried to stand up and help Spyro but she didn't have any energy left, The creature groaned and slowly stumbled onto its feet, "oh no you don't," she said as she sent a small twister towards the creature, since the monster was still weak from the fire the twister was enough to make it fall back down.

As Thorin reached the top of the tower he rolled onto the floor exhausted by how many steps that ladder had, "why did this tower have to be so tall?" he groan and slowly stood up and walked over to the ballista. "okay so...how does this thing work..ahh."

He circled the machine a couple times before he slowly sat down on a platform, "okay, so I move with this," he said as he turned a crank next to him which moved the machine left and right, "alright and ahh...I shoot with this?" he said as he grabbed onto a lever that was next to his seat.

The demon slowly stood back up and looked over at Cynder who was slowly crawling away, the creature roared as his side was impaled once more by a spear and turned around to look at Spyro. The monster growled and ran towards Spyro, as he lunged at him it was struck by a giant, blazing red metal rod and sent it back into the fire. Spyro looked up at the wall and saw Thorin sitting atop a bow-like machine.

Spyro didn't waste time to wonder what the contraption was and limped towards Cynder, "I thought," Spyro flopped to the ground, too exhausted to stand any longer, "I told you...to stay away from that thing." Cynder looked at Spyro in confusion but he simply smiled at her.

Spyro raised a paw to the back of her neck and pulled her into a quick kiss, "thanks for not listening," he said as he lied back on the ground. Cynder smiled at him and rested against the burnt remains of the wall, "well I couldn't just stand by and watch you have all the fun," they both laughed slightly before they groaned, finally feeling their injuries.

Thorin climbed down the ladder and walked over towards the entrance of the wall, "that thing was freaky," he said as he passed some of the injured cheetahs. The healer had retrieved his healing equipment and scattered it around while he helped the soldiers, "don't think he'll mind if I just, borrow this," he said as he grabbed something and quickly walked away.

"Well, that was something wasn't it," Thorin walked over to Cynder and handed her a new, clean bandage, which she gladly excepted. Thyrougn walked over to them with a large, sturdy staff he was now using for support, "is everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded and Thyrougn took a deep breath, "good...then get out!" he said causing all three of them and the cheetahs around them to look at him in confusion. "you can't just leave them out here alone, they won't last the night in the state they're in!" argued Thorin in an attempt to defend his friends.

"who said they would be alone?" he asked as he threw Thorin's bag and bow towards him. Thorin looked down at his things in surprise and then back at his dad, "yo...you're kicking me out too?" he asked, hurt by what his own father was doing.

"Don't tell me you're surprised, it was you after all the one that brought them and these things here. That little mistake of yours cost us nearly half our tribe." Thorin looked down at the thought of so many dying.

"fine," he said quietly as he took hold of his bag and hung it by his shoulder, "come on Spyro, Cynder?" she looked up at him, "can you walk." She tried to stand up but fell back to her haunches and shook her head, Thorin was about to ask if she wanted him to get a cart or something but stopped when Spyro stood next to her and lowered himself to the ground so that she could get on.

"you sure you can carry me, you're pretty injured too," Spyro gave her a confident nod and she slowly climbed on top of him and lowered herself, resting her head in between his horns once again as he slowly and painfully stood back up.

Thorin had his doubts but took hold of his bow and quietly led Spyro and Cynder through the dying fire and after a while disappeared through the thick line of trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys...sorry for taking nearly two months to submit this chapter but, well I just got new video games and, well kinda lost track of time. Also what with school frying my brain I couldn't really think of what to write, and when I did write after school I ended up running into concrete walls, which caused me to go back and re-write large parts of the story.

But, like I said I'm still submitting and I'll keep submitting chapters until this story is over...so you know, you have no reason to worry about me suddenly stopping and never finishing the story. Anyways, I always had problems with fighting and well if you have any complaints and or hints about those parts then feel free to tell me, be it in a private message or in the reviews.

Also are those things on Spyro's back called frills...I tried looking it up in the internet but couldn't find anything...if you know what they're called then tell me and if I got it right then...good for me.

Well I'll try to submit the next chapter a little sooner but...can't promise anything...sorry. Anyway ahh, yeah – peace.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So...you and Cynder, thought you said you were just friends," said Thorin in a mocking tone. "Yeah well," Spyro looked up to see one of Cynder's closed eyes, she had fallen asleep along the way, "things happen that we never expect."

Thorin saw the look on Spyro's face as he looked at her, **he's in love alright**, he chuckled and looked back to the path. They had been walking for hours now trying to cover as much ground as they could before they set up camp, Cynder had begged Spyro to let her walk but he refused every time, eventually she dozed off leaving Spyro with only Thorin to talk to.

"Hey Thorin," he glanced back at him signaling that he was listening, "do you have anyone? A wife I mean." Thorin slowed slightly but sighed and went back to his normal pace, "I used to...have someone...but..."

"But what?" asked Spyro, he quickened his pace so that he was now walking next to him, "what happened?" Thorin glanced at Cynder for a while, Spyro could see some anger in his eyes but Thorin turned away and stopped, "...we should...we should set up camp here..its getting too dark."

Spyro stared at him as he made a circle of stones and placed some dry grass inside, he took two stones out of his bag and stroke them together, he did this once or twice before stopping. "...It...happened during the war...before you came along, back when Cynder...These were hard times Spyro, you got too attached to something it was bound to go away...it always did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Flashback-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This was back when our tribe was under another chief, chief Mirthonus, he was a nice person, always looked after his own and even those who weren't. And Prowlus, well he was his son...he was never all that friendly, the only thing he cared about was the war and that everyone did their job as expected."

"We fought for years against Cynder's army and finally had them and her cornered, we had lured them into a vast cave full of tunnels, anyone that didn't know that cave would get lost. Well, they did and that gave us a chance to finally end it all, me and Lilliath...my..wife..were told to run back to the village and give the signal."

"We ran as fast as we could to get back to the village but were jumped by chimps on the way, she...she uhm," Thorin did his best not to break down and wiped away the tears, "she uh..she t..told me to uh, to keep going...I..there were so few...she was great with swords but...As I ran I..I heard her yell...and turned around, I saw her get struck on the back by a chimp...needless to say that I killed every single one of them...but I...I was too late."

"I took her in my arms, she was still breathing and awake...I was enraged...I cursed Cynder and her army for what had happened but, she was always such a kind soul, so strong...she was so calm, didn't even look afraid...I can still feel her paw as she touched my face and told me it was okay...we all go eventually..right...

"I...I...l...love..you..Th..Tho..."

"She...did...didn't even f..finish her sentence...I broke down then and there, I didn't care if anyone was around...eventually that sadness turned into rage and...I buried her body as fast as I could..I ran back afterwards to the village...I killed everything I saw, though...butchered would be more accurate...I'm not proud of what I did."

"when I finally arrived at the village it was no surprise when I found Prowlus next to his and my dad...when he saw me he...he was ready to kill me..but managed to stay somewhat calm...he yelled at me asking me why I hadn't given the signal...I told him of what had happened but he didn't seem to care, he just kept yelling at me.

"So what if she's dead you have any idea how many more will die thanks to you and that...you doomed her and the whole tribe, we're dead because of you and so is she...it's all you fault." I guess my anger wasn't completely gone and, well...I punched him as hard as I could straight in the face...managed to knock some teeth out...Mirthonus stepped in before it got worse, before that day I had never seen him angry...guess after so many years he finally had enough."

"well as you would expect Mirthonus banished me and...my dad from the tribe...dad's tribe, oh right...you see during the war we combined both our tribes in order to have more of a chance against Cynder, anyway, they followed us and well we eventually found ourselves a place to live...well You..know the rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-END OF FLASHBACK-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My dad always blamed me for what happened, can't really judge him," he struck the two stones together and managed to get a small flame going, "I don't blame Cynder for what happened, but I do blame her army for her death...and I blame myself for not staying behind when I could."

Thorin stood up and looked at Spyro, he had a sad look on his face but Thorin was in too much pain to notice. "It's good to see that you have someone...take care of her, cuz if you ever lose her.." Thorin's looked depressed as he looked down and rubbed a golden ring that was around one of his fingers, "you'll never forget it," he whispered. Thorin rubbed his paws together and stood up, "I'm uh...gonna go get some..some firewood uh...yeah," he pulled out a hatchet from his pack and walked into the forest.

Spyro stood there completely paralyzed by what Thorin had told him, hearing what had happened to Thorin made him feel awful. Spyro looked up to see Cynder still calmly asleep, **He's always been so happy...I would've never expected this**. Spyro thought of what Thorin said, **what if I did lose her...would I be strong enough to keep going?**

Just the thought made Spyro tremble in fear, he quickly shook the thought away and lowered himself to the ground. He gently pushed Cynder off with one of his wings but as she rolled of his back she awoke with a start, "wha..what happened."

"Sorry, I tried to get you off without waking you up but, I guess that didn't work," Cynder yawned and looked around. "Its okay Spyro..where's Thorin?" right after she asked that Thorin came out of the bushes carrying a pile of wood. "Oh hey Cynder," he dropped the wood on the ground and threw some sticks on the small flame trying to make it grow, "I see you're finally awake, you hungry?" Asked Thorin in seemingly better mood.

Before she could say anything her stomach growled loudly making Spyro and Thorin chuckle a bit, Cynder was a little embarrassed but simply shook it off, "I'll take that as a yes, hey Spyro, you wanna help me hunt." Spyro was about to say yes but decided not to leave Cynder by herself, "no? Fine, I'll be back," he said as he grabbed his bow and quiver as he made his way into the forest once more.

Cynder waited until Thorin was out of sight and turned to Spyro, "hey Spyro," he looked over at her, "you remember what you told me, back at the village." Spyro tilted his head a little confused as to what she meant, "what do you mean Cynder?"

She hesitated for a while not wanting to bring up the subject but eventually convinced herself to say it, "about you and me...becoming...uh...mates." Spyro tensed up a bit when she said it and feared that she was mad at him, "I'm sorry Cynder it...it was too early, I swear if I offended you in some way, I'm sorry.."

"Spyro it's okay," she said trying to calm him down, "I'm not offended, it's just...why would you want to be mates with me, not exactly the worlds greatest choice," she said looking down. Spyro looked at her and smiled, "Cynder...to me there is no greater choice," he laid a paw over her back and carefully pulled her closer to him, "and nothing would make me happier than to be mates with you, that way I'd know that we'd be together for the rest of our lives...and maybe...i..if you want...uh," Spyro seemed to hesitate for a moment but managed to pull himself together, "we could uhh...you know... have a family."

Cynder looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "yo...you wanna have a...family...with...me,"Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought that Spyro, or anyone in that case, would ever say something like that to her and yet it was happening right now. "Eventually, I don't think I'm ready for that yet but...yeah," Cynder was so happy by what he had said that she tackled him onto his back and kissed him on the mouth before he could even move, they heard a crack coming from the woods and looked over to see Thorin standing there with a grin on his face and two boars over his shoulder.

"Am I interrupting something, I could always give you some time to uh...get comfortable," Spyro and Cynder quickly pulled away from the kiss and sat on their hunches a little bit away from each other. Thorin laughed for a while but eventually stopped and laid the boars next to the fire.

"Guess I should've taken longer huh?" he asked while he skinned one of the boars, the look on their faces alone was enough to make Thorin wanna burst out in laughter. "...is that all you could find?" asked Cynder as she walked over next to him and helped skin the other boar with her tail scythe.

Thorin stopped cutting and looked up at her with a surprised expression, "gee I'm sorry, maybe if buddy boy over there had come with me there would've been more...sorry to disappoint." "I...I'm sorry," Cynder looked down a little ashamed, "I shouldn't judge." Thorin grinned and went back to cutting, "I'm just joking around Cynder."

Cynder seemed to relax when he said that and went back to skinning the dead animal in front of her. While they did that Spyro had lied down on the ground and rested his paws, he had been carrying Cynder all night and in the weakened state he was in that wasn't exactly easy. Spyro of course kept that to himself as to not worry her but at this point he would be lucky if could feel his paws within the week.

Thorin finished taking the skin off the boar and proceeded to slitting its throat so that all the blood would drain out of its body, "why do you do that?" asked Cynder as she finished peeling the skin off the animal and placed it over the fire. "well Cynder, dragons have a stronger immune system and that allows you to eat things that to us cheetahs would either make us sick or kill us."

Cynder tilted her head to the side as she looked at Thorin, "immune system?" "yeah," said Spyro as he walked over to them, "it's what keeps us from getting sick from the food we eat, think of it as a filter in our stomach," said Spyro as he threw a piece of wood on the fire.

Thorin looked at Spyro questioningly and rubbed his chin, "okay, how do you know that...but not her" he asked as he looked over at Cynder who seemed as confused as he was. Spyro lied down next to the fire and looked at Thorin, "Volteer, he taught me many things while I was still living in the temple."

"Volteer, isn't he one of those guardian dragons that lived in the used-to-be swamp?" Spyro and Cynder both nodded, "huh, always wanted to meet them, I tried to go inside once but didn't even make it to the front door." They all laughed and kept the conversation going while their dinner cooked.

They mainly talked about their adventures, Spyro and Cynder told Thorin about their journey to the volcano, Hunter's name seemed to catch his attention more than anything but he decided not to say anything and kept listening to their story.

"Wow, I had no idea you had gone through so much, I'm surprised you guys are still alive," Thorin looked over at their dinner and seemed to get lost in his thoughts, "Hunter...could it..." Thorin shook his head and removed their food from the fire and onto a sheet on the ground.

"you okay Thorin?" asked Spyro, he noticed the serious look he had in his face before and wandered what had caused it. "of course I'm okay I can finally eat, I'm starving," he said as he ripped a peace of meat off and took a bite out of it, "hmmm, not half bad."

Cynder was next to chow down as she split the animal in half and started eating it, Spyro wasn't convinced that Thorin was okay but decided to leave him alone and began eating his half. They finished eating quickly due to the somewhat small portion of food they had but, it was enough to satisfy them.

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk some more but, I'm tired from fighting and hunting so if you need me I'll be up there," Thorin said as he climbed onto the branch of a nearby tree and dosed off. Spyro and Cynder both stood up and stretched, "how's your paw Cynder?" asked Spyro looking back at Cynder's damaged paw.

"I'll live, stop worrying so much Spyro," Cynder yawned loudly and closed her eyes, "but I am tired so I'm going to sleep," she gave Spyro a peck on the cheek, "goodnight Spyro," she said as she walked away and lied down at the foot of a tree.

Spyro smiled at her, no matter how many times that happened he still couldn't get used to her kissing him. Spyro yawned and lazily walked over to Cynder, "Mind if I sleep with you?" Cynder looked up at him with one eye and grinned, "thought you said you weren't ready to become mates," Cynder giggled at Spyro's worried expression, "I'm just kidding Spyro, and I would appreciate if you did."

Spyro calmed down and lied down next to her, he wrapped his paws around her body and draped a wing aver her, "goodnight, Cyn." Cynder looked back at him, "Cyn?" she asked a little confused as to why he had called her that. "yeah, short for Cynder...you don't like it?" Cynder thought about it for a while, **Cyn...kinda cute I guess, why not,** "yeah, I do its...nice," she said as she turned her body around and placed her head under his.

"that's good to hear," he yawned and closed his eyes. The two dragons fell asleep after a couple minutes and this time Cynder didn't seem to be having nightmares, she always felt a lot calmer when she slept with Spyro. Thorin chuckled and shook his head, "goodnight Lilliath," he said as he looked up at the stars and rubbed his ring, "wish you were here," he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXX-MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST-XXXXX

"Stay back, all of you!," yelled a cheetah holding a dull, beat up sword, he was surrounded by a group of grublin flies that had been chasing him for the past hour. A strange light emanated from behind him and all the grublin flies flew away, leaving the cheetah confused, "uhhh...yeah, that's what I thought! Cowards hahaha..."

The cheetah turned around and froze as he looked into portal of pitch black, he stumbled back as the portal began to break apart. The cheetah dove for cover as the portal exploded into a cloud of dark clouds, as they cleared up the cheetah looked up from behind his rock and looked at a strange creature.

His ears were long and pointy, had five fingers in each hand, and no hair other than in his head, his eyes seemed to be covered with dark clouds so thick that you couldn't even look at his actual eyes. This creature wore a dark trench coat that seemed to be emanating a dark cloud of sorts, "ahhh, finally free...how nice."

"who are you...wh...what are you," asked the cheetah as he stepped out of his cover and shakily pointed his sword at him. "many pardon's, my name is Kyro...not that it'll matter in a few minutes," he said as he stepped closer to the cheetah.

"stay back...I'm warning you, I will ki" he was cut short as Kyro kicked away his sword and, catching the sword as it fell, spun around impaling him from behind. The cheetah fell to the ground and Kyro looked the blade, "pathetic sword but, it'll have to do for now."

he looked back at the cheetah and took the sword's sheath away, "now then, it's about time I took back what is rightfully mine, but this time" he sheathed the sword and took out an old looking map, "I plan to keep it," his hand glowed with darkness and a portal appeared infront of him, "no matter who stands in my way," he said as he stepped into the portal and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if I took too long but at least this time it didn't take me a month...right? Anyway, I tried to make some sort of schedule but I recently got Tomb Raider, Mass Effect, and Mass Effect 2 and I lose track of time so easily.

Look I'll, I'll try to get my self organized but...I don't think that's even possible at this point, maybe after I finish those games but until then These chapters might take a while...either way, like usual if you got comments, complaints, or questions feel free to private message me or leave reviews.

Sorry for the size of the chapter but I promise next chapter will be a lot longer anyway, Peace.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Come on Spyro concentrate, blow me away," said the dragoness as she dug her claws into the ground, Spyro stood across from her in a battle position. After falling asleep Spyro had gone back to the spiritual temple and had been training his wind ability for hours, though half the time he was there was spent reading old scrolls on the fundamentals of wind breath and basic tornado breathing.

When he had finally finished reading them all she asked him if he was ready for a sort of test on how much he learned, after agreeing he was taken to the training room and now his task was to create a twister powerful enough to lift her off the ground. Spyro closed his eyes in concentration and tried to remember what he had read, **okay, okay I can do this just...concentrate.**

Spyro opened his eyes and looked at the dragoness, he lowered his head to the floor and gently blew out the wind towards her. At first the wind simply spun around without control but as time passed a small twister began to take form and slowly began to rise higher and higher, quite the problem considering Spyro had trouble keeping it still.

As the tornado kept growing it began pulling Spyro and the dragoness towards it, Spyro dug his claws into the ground and tried to control it but it just kept growing and growing. When it touched the ceiling of the room it began to grow in width, eventually it got too close to Spyro and dragged him inside, "how do...you s...top thi...s thing...ahhh...hhhh!" Spyro yelled as he kept going in circles over and over again.

The dragoness jumped back a couple feet, her eyes glowed briefly and the tornado dissipated. Once the tornado was gone Spyro spiraled away a couple feet away and crashed onto the iron wall, he slowly stood up and wobbled over to the dragoness, "...that was fun," he said struggling to stay on his feet.

"Spyro I thought you read all the scrolls I gave you," Spyro pawed at the ground and looked away from her, "really?" she sighed and shook her head, "Spyro you may have more power than the average dragon but without the knowledge you won't get far." Spyro chuckled and looked back at her, "you sound just like Volteer, do you by any chance know who he is?"

"No but by the sound of it he must be a very wise dragon, anyway how much DID you read?" Spyro looked around and smiled at her, "I uh, skimmed most of it," the dragoness shook her head and walked away, "I still learned didn't I, sure I got trapped in my own attack but it's still something right?"

The dragoness just kept walking away, "it maybe something Spyro but it'll just take you longer to understand if you don't put in the effort," Spyro sighed and sat on his haunches. Spyro was disappointed because he knew she was right, **there were like twenty scrolls how was I supposed to read all that much**, Spyro sighed when he remembered something, **I'm in a dream it's not like I have anywhere else to go...I should've just read the scrolls**.

"Well looks like you did learn something while you were here after all," exclaimed the dragoness from behind him. Spyro jumped a little startled, "what do you mean?...wait, can you, can you...listen to my thoughts?" The dragoness smiled and sat down a couple feet infront of him, "not the most interesting way to spend my time but...yeah," the space around them turned black as the glowing circle appeared once more, "I expect you to finish reading the scrolls next time you're here Spyro."

"I will, hey um, I've been here a while now and you know my name but, I don't know yours?" The dragoness chuckled and began to fade away, "if you manage to learn wind then I might consider telling you." Spyro watched as she finally disappeared into the surrounding darkness, Spyro sighed and stepped into the glowing symbol on the floor, the light grew brighter and brighter to the point of it being able to blind someone, but after a couple seconds it was gone in a flash leaving nothing but dust in the air behind.

The cold wind blew past the small party as they slept, Thorin had grabbed a winter cloak from his bag and had been using it as a blanket, Cynder had stayed in the same position as she was when she fell asleep. Thorin was slowly leaning to his left as he slept though, no one could see it as he was up on a branch.

Spyro groaned as he awoke, though he had been asleep he was, for some reason, more tired than before. "I trained in my dreams so," he yawned and looked over Cynder's sleeping body, "why am I so tired?" he asked himself. Spyro sighed and looked down at Cynder, "you always look so peaceful when you're asleep," he ran a claw across her face, she sniffed and moved her head a bit at his touch, he smiled and lied back down next to her, "if only you could just forget those awful memories."

Spyro closed his eyes and shivered, the sun hadn't come up yet and the night air was freezing, Cynder shivered and subconscious moved closer to Spyro who draped a wing over her body and placed his paw slightly over her waist, Spyro could tell she was freezing by how cold her scales were, Spyro moved away from her a bit, he looked down and slowly blew hot steam in the space between their bodies.

This seemed to work as she stopped shivering and closed the space between them, cuddling as close to Spyro as possible before she stopped moving and went back to breathing calmly. Spyro smiled at her, he had always liked her even before they broke free of the crystal, he knew what her past had been like by what the Chronicler and she had told him, "I only wish I could help you forget," he said sadly as he remembered the many times she had broken down, or had waken him because of a nightmare she had.

Whenever she had those nightmares she didn't seem like herself she was more...fragile, emotional to the point of even the slightest offensive comment being able to bring her to tears. Only yesterday she began to act like herself, she seemed to be a lot more confident and began thinking like herself, and sounding like it to.

Spyro hoped that she would go back to her old self and stay that way, though, something on the back of his head doubted that possible. Spyro shook his head and sighed, **come on this is Cynder we're talking about, she's the smartest, toughe...** he lost his train of thought as he looked at her, she had such a peaceful look on her face, so...beautiful, Spyro shook his head and snapped out of his trance, **hmm, she maybe strong, smart, and courageous...but she's also the most attractive dragoness I've ever seen...though, she IS the only dragoness I've ever seen.**

Spyro chuckled and closed his eyes, hoping to get a couple more hours of sleep before they resumed their journey. While Spyro and Cynder slept Thorin kept on slowly leaning to his left, first his hand dropped, then his head, next thing they knew there was a small yelp followed by a loud thump as he landed on the cold, hard dirt.

Spyro and Cynder both looked up and saw a large dust cloud under the branch where Thorin had been sleeping, Thorin groaned in pain from within the thick dust cloud, Spyro and Cynder both did their best not to laugh when they realized what had happened. "Thorin a-are," Cynder was fighting so hard not to laugh that she had tears in her eyes, "are..phh...ha...y-you okay...hmm."

"Yeah...I'm fine," he answered in a high pitched voice. Cynder covered her mouth with both paws to try and keep herself from laughing...it didn't work. she burst out laughing like never before, while she did she stood on her hind legs and dropped on her back waving her paws in the air as she did.

Spyro rose a paw to his mouth and chuckled, "now Cynder," said Spyro trying not to laugh as well, "we..shouldn't laugh at other people's pain." Thorin dusted himself off as he walked out of the dust cloud, "yeah you shouldn't," Thorin's eyes widened for a moment as he looked over at them, he quickly looked down and walked over to Spyro who had a confused expression on his face, "hey uh...I wouldn't look back if I were you," he whispered.

Thorin turned around and walked over to the fire pit. Spyro was confused as to why he said this but all became clear as he glanced over at Cynder, as he looked behind him he caught a glimpse at something that made him nervous. Spyro quickly looked forward and walked over to Thorin, **I didn't see that I didn't see that I didn't see that,** thought Spyro over and over.

Thorin looked over at Spyro and quietly laughed knowing what it is that he had seen, "told you not to look," he told Spyro as he striked two rocks together sending a few sparks flying in all directions. Spyro looked over at him with an angry look, "I would've been better off if you hadn't said anything...I'll never be able to uns." "what are you guys whispering about?" asked Cynder as she walked over to them.

Spyro looked over at her with a nervous smile, "uhh we uh...n-nothing...right Thorin," he looked over at him with pleading eyes. Thorin grinned at him and looked over at her, "let's just say Spyro saw a side of you he's never seen before."

Cynder was confused at that, **I was just laughing, I've done that before haven't I,** she looked over at Spyro and without knowing what mental damage her words would unleashed she smiled and asked him, "did you like it?" Spyro's eyes widened as thoughts raced through his mind at a phenomenal rate, he felt his heart smashing against his chest as its pace quickened then...darkness.

Cynder and Thorin stared as Spyro fainted and collapsed on the spot, "Spyro?!" asked Cynder as she walked over to him and nudged him, "you think he's okay?" Thorin shook his head at him then chuckled, "he's fine," he struck the two stones together and managed to get a flame, "don't worry about it."

Cynder sighed a little worried but looked over at the fire with a confused look, "how can two stones create fire?" she asked as she walked over to Thorin and sat down next to the fire. "well not any kind of stone can," he said as he showed the two dark stones to her, "this is called flint," he said as he grabbed one of the two rocks and showed it to her, " handy to say the least, this other one isn't a rock at all, it's actually steel though it may not look like it."

Cynder looked closely at the ball of steel that Thorin held out, she flicked her claw at it and was surprised to hear a 'clink'. Thorin smiled and placed them in a pocket in his clothing, "they come in handy when there isn't a fire breathing dragon nearby," Cynder giggled and looked over at Spyro who shook his head and rose from the ground.

"what happened?" he asked as he scratched his head. "you tell me, I just asked you a question then all of a sudden you just collapse," said Cynder as she walked over to him. It took a while but eventually he remembered what it was that had happened, "oh yeah," he started to get nervous again, "now I remember," he took a deep breath and managed to calm down. "you okay?" asked Cynder as she placed a paw on his shoulder, he looked over at her and nodded with a smile on his face, **just don't think about it...and you'll be fine**, Spyro thought to himself as he and Cynder walked over to Thorin.

"well," he said sitting down next to the fire, he unsheathed his sword and used it to move some logs around, "I did the hunting last time so," he took out the blazing blade and stuck in the ground for it to cool off and looked at them, "it's your turn." Spyro and Cynder shrugged and walked away into the forest, Spyro looked down at Cynder's paw, "feeling any better?" she looked at him with a questioning look, "what," she followed his gaze and realized what he was talking about, "oh, yeah, still can't put too much pressure and it burns more than anything I've ever felt but," she sighed and looked at him, "overall it's okay, don't worry about it I'll be fine."

Spyro relaxed for a moment and looked around for something to eat, after a few seconds he looked over to see that Cynder had ducked into some bushes and was moving slowly towards a deer, the deer rose its head and looked around, Cynder acted quickly and tackled it to the ground quickly stabbing it with he tail. Spyro walked over to her and helped her up, "you didn't hurt yourself did you?" he asked as he saw her cringe, he looked at her side and started to worry as it began to turn red.

"I'm fine, just opened up the damn thing," she hissed as she got up and sat on her hunches, "just gotta tighten it a little bit," she unwrapped her bandages and began to place them back, this time a lot tighter. Spyro helped her wrap it around her back and made sure not to pull it too much, "sure you'll be okay?" he asked as he secured the bandages in place, Cynder sighed and turned around to look at him.

"Spyro I'll be fine, don't worry so much!" she said growing a little frustrated at his worrying all the time. Spyro hung his head and sighed, "sorry...didn't mean to annoy you," he said poking at the ground, Cynder felt bad, she didn't mean to sound angry she was merely trying to get him to calm down. Cynder was about to apologize when they heard some yelling off in the distance, "**stay away from me you freak!"**

Spyro and Cynder both looked at each other and ran off in the direction the screaming had come from, after a while of running they slowed down and dived into some bushes. Spyro and Cynder crawled forward and poked their heads through them, a muscular looking creature held his blade with both hands and was looking at a creature across from him.

This other creature had yellowish fur with black spots everywhere, he wore clothing made from what looked like skin, shoulder pads covered with jagged knives, a helmet made from the skull of a dragon, a belt made from a small chain with spikes here and there, and dented bracers with blades attached to them. This creature had teeth that looked almost as lethal as those of dragons, it held a crude sword that looked so dull that it probably wasn't all that dangerous.

The other creature had dark brown fur, wore nothing but shorts made from simple cloth, he looked fairly strong, his teeth looked just as sharp if not sharper than his opponent. He held a fine cutlass that looked capable of piercing dragon scales, Spyro looked over at Cynder, "we should help shouldn't we?" Cynder nodded and both prepared to pounce on both of them when two hands reached out and, grabbing their muzzles, pulled them back into the bushes.

Spyro and Cynder looked up startled and saw that it was Thorin, he held up a finger to his mouth to keep them quiet and told them to follow him, Spyro and Cynder looked at each other a little confused as to what was going on but decided to do as Thorin said and followed him over to the edge of the bushes. They all looked through and saw that the two were still circling each other, "Hyenas," whispered Thorin, "merciless, blood thirsty creatures who win battles anyway they can, their weapons and armor are made by themselves if not taken from their victims, they don't care about anything except survival and power,"

"than we should help, come on," said Cynder as she moved forward only to be stopped by Thorin, he shook his head and told her to watch. "these creatures are known for their trickery and merciless fighting, trust me you don't want to be anywhe.." Thorin froze as he looked up and saw another one of them standing on the branch of a tree above them, Thorin signaled them to stay quiet and keep still. "ya think ye mindless creature can take me down, ya couldn't even manage to touch me, let alone harm me," said the other creature in a cocky tone.

The hyena twitched and let out a strange laughing sound, it looked back at his opponent and laughed, "your trail ends here you worthless bag of bones," as he said that the hyena that stood above Spyro, Cynder, and Thorin jumped out along with three more from all directions and they all simultaneously charged at him, he managed to defend himself for a while and was able to kill one of them but in the end it didn't matter, they lashed and tore at him with their fangs, soon after they began to feast on his dead body, Spyro and Cynder looked away while Thorin tried not to throw up.

After the hyenas finished they fought each other for the blade, the one that had been talking to the now dead creature stabbed and killed one of them taking the sword away, "this blade is mine! Now move!" he snarled as he kicked another one to the ground as it ran away back to their village. The hyena that seemed to be the leader sheathed the sword and ran away on all fours, they all made that laugh-like noise as they ran through the forest and away from them.

Spyro, Cynder, and Thorin looked at each other and slowly backed out of the bushes, they remained silent as they walked back to their camp. Cynder looked down at the ground as she walked behind them, seeing that had reminded her of her past and was doing her best to ignore it and not break down then and there. On the way back Thorin had picked up the deer and was carrying it over his shoulder, he had slit its throat and was bleeding out as he walked.

When they arrived at their camp Spyro threw some wood into the fire and Thorin began skinning the animal with his dagger, Cynder meanwhile simply lied down away from them and silently sobbed at the memories of her past. Spyro noticed this and slowly walked over and lied down next to her, Spyro hesitated for a while but he inched closer to her and draped a wing over her, she shook a bit at his touch but didn't move away.

Cynder sniffed and slightly lifted her face from her paws so that her eyes were now visible, "...(sniff)..I-I'm sorry." she said wiping away her tears with her paw. Spyro looked over at her and wrapped his paw around her body, pulling her closer to him seemed to help her relax, "it's okay," he said as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

She wiggled around moved away, Spyro looked concerned but decided not to try anything, "no its not!," she said as a few tears began sliding down her face again, "I've tried Spyro...I've tried so hard to ignore them but...but I..I just," she felt his paw wrap around her and looked up at him. Spyro had a concerned expression on his face as he looked down at her, "I know Cynder," he said as he wiped away the tears with his paw, "...You did a lot of bad things...but, you have to remember that it wasn't your fault, you didn't do it because you wanted to, you had no choice," as he said this Cynder seemed be deep in thought about what he was saying, "I'm sure you did all you could to stop."

Cynder wrapped her paws around him and buried her face into his chest, she wasn't crying, she wasn't sobbing, she was silent the whole time, **I keep making him worry...I ask why he worries so much when its all my fault,** "I'm sorry," she whispered. Spyro sighed and rubbed her back, "It's fine...don't worry about it," he said as he grabbed her and pushed her away so that he could see her face, she still had a saddened look on her face but at least she had stopped crying, "...why don't we go and eat, might help you calm down...right?" she nodded and moved away from him.

Spyro helped her up and they walked over to the cooking meat that was slowly roasting on the flames, "hey Cynder, feeling any better?" asked Thorin as he picked up a piece of meat and placed it on a small piece of cloth. Cynder nodded and looked up at him, he smiled and held out the piece of meat to her, "thanks," she said as she took the piece of cloth and began eating, Spyro took his piece and they all began eating.

Spyro and Thorin began talking to each other and Cynder slowly started to join into the conversation, it took some time but eventually she was back to her old self. Spyro smiled at her as she laughed at one of Thorin's stories, After they were finished eating Thorin threw dirt on the fire pit and packed his things, "we better get going, we got a long ways to go before we reach the dragon city of Warfang," he said as he stood up with his pack on his back, "and this thing is way too heavy to carry around all day so lets go," he said as he walked away.

Spyro and Cynder chuckled at this and followed as he led them towards the mountain path. As they walked Thorin seemed be getting more and more confused, "we've been walking for hours now, yet the mountain doesn't seem to be getting any closer, we should've been there by now," said Thorin as he took out a map from his pack and looked at it. Spyro and Cynder looked and saw what he meant, they had been walking for a day and a half yet, all they could see was the peek of the mountain, "if I'm reading this correctly the entrance should be right ahead of u.." "look out!" Spyro and Cynder yelled in unison as they jumped at him and grabbed onto his pack.

"ahhhh!" Thorin seemed to fall off the edge of the world as he reached the end of the trail, "don't let go!" he yelled as he turned around and held onto his back pack with all his strength. Spyro and Cynder struggled as they held onto the pack with their maws and pulled, Spyro slipped and he and Cynder slid all the way to the edge of the cliff barely stopping before they themselves fell. Thorin let go and pulled himself up with one hand while Spyro and Cynder kept pulling, Thorin grabbed a rope from his pack and tied it to a hook, "Cynder, tie this around something!" he yelled as he tossed the grappling hook at the ground next to her.

Cynder looked over at Spyro who nodded, as she let go leaving Spyro to hold up Thorin and all is weight she grabbed the hook with one paw and quickly ran towards a tree, Spyro's fore paws slipped of the cliff and he landed hard on his chest. Cynder tied the rope and made sure it was secure, "Let go Spyro!" she yelled as she ran over to him and pulled him by his tail before he himself fell off.

Thorin climbed back and sat down a couple feet away from the drop, he looked at himself and laughed, "hahaha, I-I'm alive...I'M ALIVE!" he yelled as he fell on his back with a thud. Cynder pulled Spyro back and stumbled onto her back, her eyes widened as she looked at the trail behind them, "not for long, look!" she pointed at a group of hyenas off in the distance.

Thorin looked at the hyenas and immediately stood up and took out another hook from his pack, he pulled the rope that was hanging over the cliff and quickly attached the hook onto it, he swung it around a couple times then threw it across the chasm. They heard a soft "clink" and he pulled at the rope to make sure it was safe, "lets go!" he yelled as he hung onto the rope and slowly made his way to the other side, Spyro looked down and saw how high they were.

He gulped as looked up and held onto the rope and wrapped his tail around it to help support himself, as they made their way Cynder spread her wings and flew over them just in case either of them needed help, "the black one's scythe is mine!" yelled one of the hyenas as he pulled out a bow with red lines through it and strung a rather sharp arrow.

"their scales belong to me!" another one said as he jumped onto the rope and made his way towards Spyro, Cynder saw this and flew towards them but stopped as an arrow flew infront of her. "such shiny horns, they'll look good at the end of my spear," said a female hyena as she jumped at her and clung onto one of Cynder's paws and began tearing at it with her claws.

Cynder yelled in pain and pierced the hyena through her chest with her tail, she yelled and fell down the endless drop, her screams disappearing in the distance. "I got you now hahaha" laughed the hyena as it clung onto Spyro's back and sunk its teeth onto his side, he screamed and let go of the rope hanging only by his tail which was slowly slipping.

"die dragon, die!" yelled the cheetah pulling out a dagger and stabbed Spyro over and over, Cynder swooped down but before she hit him the hyena jumped back to the rope and kicked her on her side causing her to lose control and sent her spinning uncontrollably through the air. Thorin finally reached the mountain and quickly got off the rope and aimed his bow at the cheetah behind Spyro, he smiled and swung around back and forth on the rope, "what's the matter cheetah, can't hit a moving target hahaha..." he stopped as an arrow hit him on the heart.

He hung by one hand as he touched the arrow in horror before he let go and fell, "you tell me," Thorin said as he looked over the edge, an arrow flew past barely missing him and shattered to pieces as it struck the mountain. Thorin took cover behind a rock and strung another arrow, "you weaklings may have taken down those worthless imbeciles, but you won't be so lucky with me!" he said as he strung another arrow and aimed at Spyro, he shot it at the sky as Cynder flew upwards and hit his bow with her horns, he hissed at her and strung another arrow.

Spyro struggled to stay conscious as he swung back and forth trying to grab onto the rope, "your skull will be a great trophy for my tribe," he said as he aimed the bow at her and released it before getting stuck by one at the shoulder. He looked forward and hissed before getting hit again at the skull, he fell to his knees and dropped off the cliff, Cynder side flapped trying to dodge the arrow but it still managed pierce her shoulder, she yelled as she lost control and fell.

Spyro looked as she fell and swung to the side, he managed to bite down on her tail, he could taste blood as he held her but the alternative would've done worse. "Cynda, Cynda I ghand ghold on," he said as he bit down on her tail, he slipped a couple more inches towards the ground, Spyro gulped as he looked up and saw that his tail only wrapped around the rope twice, a little longer and they would both plummet to their doom.

"Spyro! Hold on!" yelled Thorin as he made his way towards them. "huat thu shu think I'm thoin!?" he asked as he tried to hold on. Cynder groaned and hissed at the pain in her shoulder and tail, "ugh, wha," she opened her eyes and saw that she was hanging upside down, "ahhhhh!" she yelled and furiously flapped her wings around.

"Cynder stop or you and Spyro will fall," she looked up and saw that Spyro barely held onto the rope with the end of his tail, "okay, try to swing towards me, that'll give Spyro a chance to hold onto the rope," said Thorin as he held out his hand to her. Cynder argue and started to swing her body back and forth, "that's it, a little more," he said as he narrowly missed her paw, "damn it, one more time, hurry" he said as he noticed Spyro's tail slipping more and more.

Cynder swung herself with all her strength and managed to grab his paw, Spyro let go of her tail as he reached out for the rope. As he reached his tail let go of the rope too soon and he threw himself towards Cynder and Thorin, "Spyro!" screamed Cynder as she let go of Thorin and grabbed onto Spyro, as they fell she outstretched her wings and began gliding down the mountain. "I'll see you down there! I guess," said Thorin as he made his way back to the mountain.

"ahhhh!" Cynder and Spyro both yelled as they crashed into a tree, their landing sent a few birds flying on all directions, "uhhhh my head...Spyro!" she frantically looked around trying to find him. "uhhhhh...up here," he said as he struggled to get himself free, he had gotten stuck in between some branches and wasn't able to get out, "mind helping out?" he asked as he gave up his struggling.

Cynder giggled at this and walked over to him flinching with every step as both her hind legs and shoulder, not to mention her tail, were now injured. She flapped her wings a couple times and lifted herself up to Spyro, "alright ahh...hold on," she said as she looked around the mess of branches and leaves, she flew around him a couple time before she stopped, "okay, stand still," she said as she went under him and hacked a branch he was laying on. The branch only took a few swipes from Cynder's tail before it fell down, "ahhh!" yelled Spyro as he fell down along with it.

Cynder laughed and landed next to him, "you okay?" she asked as she looked down at him. "apart from bleeding, and a few broken bones? Yeah I'm..fine," he hissed as he stood up and leaned against the tree, he looked down at her tail and saw that it was bleeding from where he had sunk his teeth, "...sorry about your tail," he said as he lied his head back against the tree and fought to stay awake.

She lifter her tail up to her face and licked the blood, "it's okay Spyro, if you hadn't done it I would've died for sure." Spyro seemed to shake at that and she walked up to him, "don't even say that..." he said as he imagined what life would be like if she had died. Cynder lied her head on his shoulder and licked his cheek, "don't worry i'm still here, you can't get rid of me that easily," she said as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Spyro chuckled and stretched his wing around her, he pulled her closer to him and fell asleep. "Can't believe I have to make my way down this stupid mountain while they just glide down," complained Thorin as he made his way down the rocky mountain, "okay I'm not that far away," he said as he looked over the edge. Thorin pulled out his rope and stuck it in between two rocks, he tugged at it to make sure it was secure and threw the other end over the edge, "okay, a quick slide and I'll be home free," he said as he grabbed onto the rope and started sliding towards the ground.

"Spyro...hey, wake up lazy," Cynder whispered as she lightly shook him by the shoulder, Spyro yawned and lazily looked around, "wha...what's going on?" he asked still a little drowsy. Cynder opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud crashing sound, they both looked to see what it had been only to find Thorin on the ground.

"I've fallen too many times for one day," he groaned as he lifted himself back up, "well the sun's going down, might as well make camp here" he said as he walked over to them and looked around. He set his backpack down and pulled out his blanket, he draped it over some bushes and slowly lied down on top of it, "ghood night," he yawned and rolled himself up.

He began snoring only minutes later signaling that he was asleep, "he's fallen so many times, how has he not broken anything?" Cynder asked as she looked at the slumbering cheetah. Spyro shrugged and lied down, Cynder lied down next to him and he wrapped his paw around her draping his wing over her body at the same time, "goodnight Cyn" said Spyro falling back asleep almost instantly.

Cynder did what she always did and dug her head into his chest, she felt safer like this and so it had become somewhat of a habit before sleeping, "goodnight Spyro," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-DEEP IN THE FOREST-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

dark clouds began appearing out of nowhere and eventually opened up to reveal a dark void, through it walked out Kyro, a look of exhaustion upon his face. He jumped off the portal and it dissipated into the air within seconds, "uhhh...last time I was here this place was in one piece," he took out his map and tried to figure out where he was, "now these islands are all over the place."

His map was marked with X's and coordinates, "It better be here," he said as he rolled up the map and placed it back in his trench coat. He walked up to a giant cave and looked around, the dark mist that covered his eyes glowed as he performed the same spell he had been using for the past day, dark clouds began to spread around him and covered the cave floor.

The clouds began glowing and slowly one section began spinning, it pulled all the other clouds around it and began to turn into a tornado. It thundered and flashed white as it spun sucking in everything with its reach, Kyro leaned back trying to stay away from it, his trench coat flapped around in the air as it pulled him closer.

The tornado condensed closer then exploded in a powerful burst of air that sent Kyro rolling a few feet away. He groaned as he stood back up and grinned, a large chest stood where the tornado had been, the chest was black with red metal running up the edges. Kyro walked towards it and placed his hand atop a lark K that lay on the lid, his hand glowed briefly the chest burst open sending five clouds flying out.

They landed on the cave floor and seemed to splash apart, a dark claw came out and a skeleton-like creature pulled itself up, the same happened with the other four clouds. Kyro grinned as they charged towards him, he grabbed hold of a staff that was in the chest and whipped around, dark lighting emanated from his staff and paralyzed the creature, "down boy hahahahaha" he laughed as the rest charged at him, he stopped electrifying the creature infront of him and quickly hit one of them with the bottom of his staff and a burst of shadows sent another one flaying across the cave, his staff covered itself in shadows and made itself look like a giant scythe.

Kyro spun around once and sent two of them tumbling backwards, he then raised the scythe and brought it down on the one he had been electrifying earlier. His staff glowed and the shadows that enveloped his staff were sucked back into the dark gem that floated in the middle. "hmm, feels good to be back," he tapped his staff on the ground and the creatures exploded into shadows which were then sucked into the gem of his staff.

The dark clouds surrounding the staff seemed to dissipate as Kyro stumbled backwards, he panted and looked at the gem which no longer glowed, "I've used up all my power...no matter," he said as he turned back to the chest and walked up to it. At the bottom stood a large book as well as a necklace with a transparant glass in the middle, his look turned soft as he slowly reached out to it, he grabbed it and pulled it up to eye level.

"I...I've seen this before," the shadows surrounding his eyes seemed to clear away slightly, "but...where?" suddenly a vision of a women flashed before him and he stumbled backwards falling to the ground, he then saw the same woman falling, **who is that? **He wondered as he looked back at the necklace. He shook his head and pulled back his arm to throw it away, but he couldn't, he sighed and placed it around his neck.

Kyro stood up and picked up his staff, he walked over to the chest and picked up the book, he took out a key from his trench coat and placed it inside the intricate lock. As he turned it the book began to vibrate and wiggle around, as soon as the key turned completely the book burst open, sending the key flying and smashed to pieces into the cave's wall.

Dark clouds flew out of the book and massed over Kyro, he held up his staff and the dark clouds smashed down on him, he yelled as all the power surged through his body. Kyro shut the book and lifted his staff over his head, "kyahhhh!" he yelled as he smashed it into the ground and covered the ground around him with a shadowy mist. Claws and swords started to appear out of the surrounding shadow and withing seconds an army of shadowy skeleton-like creatures laid before him, they looked similar to the ones that had attacked him but were taller and armed.

"guess who's back!" he yelled, the creatures jumped around and smashed the swords into the ground, they screeched as they did this and Kyro smiled, "now then hahaha lets take back what belongs to us!" he said as his staff glowed and a portal the size of the cave appeared infront of them, "go! We must prepare for war!" he said as he and the creatures stepped into the portal and vanished into thin air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stress! sorry guys but I've got so much work, I got stuck so many times throughout this chapter and whenever that happened I just stopped, that and I've been getting sick lately too so...still that's no excuse for taking so long, sorry...I'd understand if you guys were angry at me but I did try to organize myself...didn't exactly work as you can tell.

Anyway I think chapters will be coming out monthly, maybe...depends on how much stress I have but I think I'll be okay for a while what with Christmas break and all...that'll help...I hope. Anyway if it somehow got confusing up there to the point of you reading it over and over to understand than by all means tell me so I can see if I can fix it, also who do you think the women was? You don't have to say anything but I want to see what you guys think.

(by the by though kyro did say "prepare for war" dont worry about it cuz that wont happen until...6 - 10 chapters further so dont think this story is going to take a turn into war...just thought you might want to know that)

Either way if you got suggestions, questions, or complements private message me or write in the reviews, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I'll try not to take the usual month but I won't make any promises. Anyway I think that's it so...yeah, peace and happy holidays.


	10. Chapter 8 point 5 OPTIONAL-WARNING

Chapter 8.5

**[WARNING] The following was written purely out of stupidity and insomnia viewer discression is advised...whatever that means. ****DO NOT HOLD THIS AGAINST ME THIS WAS A ONE TIME DEAL, maybe,** **AND IS IRRELEVANT TO THE STORY ****AND AS SUCH IT IS COMPLETELY YOUR CHOICE WHETHER TO READ IT OR NOT.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spyro shifted around on the ground placing himself in almost any position possible, he had been trying to fall asleep for the past hour but just couldn't manage due to the constant stinging from his injuries and his aching neck.

Spyro sighed in defeat and finally opened his eyes, he was surprised when he saw that Cynder was looking back at him with sleepy eyes, "uhh, I uhm..didn't wake you up, did I?" he asked worried that he had interrupted her sleep. Cynder yawned and slowly nodded her head, "yeah...kinda, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat up, Spyro hissed when he tried to stand up and decided best to just lie down.

"nothing just...uncomfortable I guess, my neck mostly but other than that it's just the constant stinging of my wounds," he looked up at her, "what about you, how's your injuries?" Cynder looked herself over and simply shrugged, "other than the big gash on my side I'm okay, I've endured far worse so they don't really bother me all that much."

Spyro chuckled a bit before hissing at the slight movement of his head, "can't even laugh without something hurting," he sighed and lied on his back, "guess I'll just..look up at the stars for the rest of the night, or something." Cynder looked down at him worried that he might not get any sleep that night, "hey Spyro why don't you lie your head on me...might help you get comfortable, you know."

Spyro looked over at her and thought about it, "yeah...I guess, worth a try," and with that Cynder lied on her back and Spyro placed his head carefully on her stomach. Spyro took a deep breath and sighed in relief, "I take it you're comfortable" she asked as she saw Spyro relax, Spyro nodded and Cynder giggled as he slightly tickled her stomach.

Spyro smiled at that and began to fall asleep, "don't get any ideas while you're there Spyro." Spyro's eyes shot open and looked at her with a nervous expression, Cynder placed her paws over her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing, Spyro sighed and closed his eyes. "Please stop doing that Cyn," he yawned and started to fall asleep, Cynder giggle a bit and closed her eyes as well.

Spyro had turned around now and then while he slept, Cynder came close to waking up more than once due to his movement but she never did. Spyro settled shortly after and remained still throughout the rest of the night, Cynder only moved once or twice to readjust herself in a more comfortable position but other than that she didn't move a muscle.

The two slept peacefully for the rest of the night, Spyro had stopped moving and Cynder didn't seem to be having any nightmares. The night went by without trouble or interruptions and so the small group of friends slept well until the sun eventually made its way up to the sky. Though the sun was up enough to lighten up the land the mountain blocked its rays and so kept them from waking up.

Though the sun wasn't visible Cynder still began to wake up, she was used to waking up at a certain time and so didn't need the sun all that much. Spyro on the other hand stayed asleep as well as Thorin, Cynder chuckled when she saw that she was the only one that was awake. She was about to go back to sleep but stopped when she felt Spyro's paw lay itself on her upper thigh and wondered if he had done that on purpose or was still asleep.

"Spyro?" she asked as she looked down at him, he was facing away from her but still slept, "Spyro, hey wake up," she said as she shook him by the shoulder. Spyro groaned but didn't move, "what is it Cynder?" he asked still not moving or opening his eyes, he readjusted himself and moved his paw a little closer to his face.

"Spyro, mind opening your eyes?" she asked, Spyro questioned why she wanted him to do that but did as she asked and slowly opened one eye, he froze at what he saw afterwards. Cynder saw that his eyes were open but was just staring, "stop staring Spyro...it's embarrassing," she whispered slightly nervous at what might happen if Thorin woke up and saw them.

Spyro placed his paw on the floor and prepared to run, a grin spread across his face and as soon as he felt he was ready he did something that he knew would probably get him killed. Thorin slightly shifted in the bushes and Cynder looked over worried that he might have awoken, as soon as he saw her turn her head Spyro took out his tongue and gave her sensitive area a quick lick which made her shriek.

Spyro quickly stood up and took off with Cynder not far behind, "Spyro! I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled flying after him. Spyro looked back and saw the fire in her eyes, **aww men I'm so screwed!**, "ahaaahaaa!" yelled Spyro as he ran as fast as he could. Though Spyro was running at top speed Cynder quickly caught up and tackled him to the ground pinning him, "why did you do that!" she hissed as she looked down at him.

Spyro simply smiled and ran his tail under hers, she looked behind her as he did that and Spyro chuckled, "consider that payback for the teasing, we're going to be mates so what's the big deal, it was just a quick lick right?" Cynder looked back at him, she was dumbfounded at how lightly he was taking this.

"I teased you sure, but that was no reason to do that!," she said as she let go of Spyro. Spyro was free to move but stayed there and kept rubbing his tail under hers, she tensed a little when he got a little too close to that spot again, but he quickly dropped his tail back to the ground and slid out from under her.

"sorry," he said and sat on his haunches across from her, she looked at the ground with an annoyed look on her face, "I guess I did go a little too far, I know you didn't like it so feel free to punish me whichever way you wan.." "I never said I didn't like it," whispered Cynder as she poked at the ground, "you just..you know...took me by surprise."

Spyro was a little surprised at that but was glad that she wasn't that angry with him, "I meant it when I said I wanted you and I to be mates you know, figured this wouldn't be such a big deal" he said in a more serious tone, "though I'd understand if you didn't want to be mates now...can't say I would blame ya."

Cynder looked up at Spyro, she walked up to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "why wouldn't I," she said as she wrapped her paws around him, "just...warm me whenever you want to do that," she whispered a little embarrassed at saying that. Spyro was surprised to hear her say that but grinned as another idea came to mind, "hey Cynder," she looked up at him, her head still on his shoulder, he smiled and prepared to run once more, "race ya back to camp!" he said as quickly as possible and took off

Cynder looked at him and took off soon after, "no fair you're flying!" yelled Spyro as he tried to lose her in the trees, he knew both her hind paws were injured but flying was still too big of an advantage. Cynder laughed as he tripped while looking back at her and flipped onto his back, she landed on top of him and poked his chest, "I win," she said and giggled.

Spyro smiled and started to gently rub Cynder with his tail again but this time in her sensitive area, "are you sure you won?" he asked as she quietly moaned. "cheater," she said as she glared down at him with a smile, Spyro took that as a sign that she didn't mind and kept going.

"what are you guys doing?" asked Thorin as he walked through some bushes. Cynder quickly dropped onto Spyro's chest without thinking and kept herself from screaming as his tail forced its way inside her, Spyro saw a few tears slide down her face but looked over at Thorin, "n-nothing," stuttered Spyro, "why do you ask?"

Thorin glared at him and Cynder, "just cause...anyway when you guys are done doing "nothing" feel free to come back to camp and have some breakfast." and with that he turned around and left. They waited a couple minutes to make sure he was gone and Spyro looked at her, "you okay Cyn?" Spyro asked worriedly.

Cynder shook her head as a few more tears fell, "alright uh...can you stand?" she nodded and slowly lifted herself off of him, Spyro looked in between them and noticed that the end of his tail had dug its way inside her. Spyro tugged a little too hard and caused Cynder to shriek in pain, "not so hard Spyro!" she said starting to cry.

Spyro slowly and carefully began to pull his tail out, Cynder did her best not to cry out in pain while he did this but she was nearing her limit, "almost...there," he said as the end of his tail left her, "owwwww," was all she said as she lied down next to him and covered herself with her paws.

"I'm so sorry Cynder, I should've just left you alone instead of doing that," he said feeling guilty at causing her so much pain, Cynder shook her head and sniffed. "i-it's alright Spyro," she said wiping away some tears, "I'm the one that lied down, you didn't mean for that to happen," Spyro stood up and walked behind her.

He lied down next to her and she moved her paws away, "well at least you're not bleeding," he said and gave it a few licks, "that help?" he asked as he looked at her. "kinda," she said, the feeling had somewhat lessened the pain but not by much, "thanks," she said and slowly rose up.

Spyro walked up to her and wiped the tears away, "I'm sorry Cynder.. want me to carry you?" Cynder didn't answer and quietly climbed onto his back. Spyro still felt bad about what had happened and stayed quiet while he walked back to camp, while he walked he licked the fluids that covered the tip of his tail and by doing so made Cynder giggle, "what, can't let it go to waste right?" he said and smiled when he heard her laugh.

"that's gross," she said and grinned down at him, "can't imagine it tastes good, why not just clean it off on the dirt?" she asked wondering why Spyro hadn't thought of that. "cause its good," he said and licked the last of it off his tail, "and so are you," he said and looked back at her, he could tell that embarrassed her and smiled, "not so fun when you're the one getting teased is it."

Cynder glared at him and sighed, "yeah I guess not," she said and climbed off as they reached the camp, "hey Thorin, what you cooking?" she asked as they walked up to the fire. "some rabbits I found hopping around, so...you guys mates now?" he asked as he looked at them, they looked nervously at him but he only chuckled, "I'm just messing with ya, what you two do is none of my business," he said and handed each a rabbit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** hey peoplez of the internet the stuff in this chapter did happen but as far as the ORIGINAL story knows it doesn't exist...so its there but it isn't I guess, I'm not all that sure anyway the ACTUAL chapter will be here some day next week if I can stay on the new schedule I made up so..yeah look forward to that, well not too much if I get stuck that might mess with the timing so...yeah, anyway things like this will probably not be coming anymore...unless I write somewhere around 2 A.M. In which case it might be inevitable.**

** But if you WANT to see more of these chapters, which I highly doubt, feel free to tell me and I might, probably not, consider making another one. That is all, bye.**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cynder sighed and stretched, "is that the last of the food we had left?" she asked looking down at the empty rag on the ground next to the fire. Thorin took a bite out of a piece of rabbit meat and shook his head, "nah, just half...well, more or less I'm pretty sure I still have more packed away...somewhere," he said as he looked through his bag.

Spyro burped and sighed, "excuse me," he said, Cynder giggled and snuggled next to him. "It's fine Spyro, I don't mind it," she rubbed her head under his while Spyro in turn wrapped a wing around her body and kissed the top of her head, "I love you," she whispered.

Spyro smiled, hearing her say that always put a smile on his face and brought him more joy than anything, "I love you too," he whispered back and wrapped his paws around her, "more than you can imagine." Thorin smiled, a single tear running down his cheek, the smile turned into a frown and the look of sorrow slowly appeared upon his face.

It just...brought too many memories back...memories he didn't want to remember...memories he wished he didn't have and yet at the same time, hoped that they would never go away. Thorin took a deep breath and sighed, **I miss you**, he thought as he took the cloths and placed them inside his pack.

"Spyro," Cynder sounded nervous, and Spyro noticed but decided best not to say anything. "yeah Cynder?" he asked, he didn't move, just kept still with his head over hers, Cynder opened her mouth but nothing came out. **We finally have a moment of peace...should I really ruin that?**

"i..is everything okay Cyn?" he asked with worry in his voice. **Not saying anything is only going to make it worse, just listen to him,** she sighed and closed her eyes, "I...well, I'm..worried...for both of us," she said and slowly wrapped her paws around him.

Spyro tightened his embrace as did Cynder, "what are you worried about?" he asked, curious as to what she could possibly worry about now that they are so close to their destination. "Aren't you excited about almost reaching Warfang?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Spyro," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly, "going back is what worries me," she said and tightened her grip even more. Spyro tilted his head to the side and rubbed her back, "why would you be worried about that?" he asked slightly confused, **does she not want to go back? **He wondered.

"I'm a monster Spyro...I've killed so many and now...now I'm going into a city full of people that hate me," she dug her claws into him slightly, Spyro cringed but not enough for her to notice, "I'm scared Spyro," she said sounding like she was about to cry.

Spyro looked at her with concern and hugged her tightly, he kissed the top of her head and laid it on top of hers while rubbing her back, "don't be, I'll be right there with you..and I promise you," he raised her head so that she was looking at him and gave her a comforting smile, "I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

Cynder kissed him in the mouth while a single tear slid down the side of her face, she pulled away soon after and laid her head on his shoulder, "I know you wont," she tightened her embrace, "that's what worries me," she whispered in a voice low enough that spyro couldn't hear her. "ahhhhhhh!" they both looked over at Thorin who had a terrified look on his face and was hyperventilating.

Between his legs lay a spear still shaking from impact, "**WHOLY SHIT MAN...WHAT THE HELL...AHaHaaHaaa!"** he shuffled backwards and looked behind him. Standing on the mountain was a group of about 7 hyenas who were quickly making their way down to them.

"RUHUN!" yelled Thorin as he took his pack and ran off towards the tunnel entrance, Spyro threw Cynder onto his back sideways and ran after Thorin, the hyenas threw spears at them while others launched arrows, one nearly hitting Thorin and several bouncing off of Spyro's horns which he was using to protect Cynder.

As they neared the cave some hyenas got down to the ground next to the opening and charged at them, Thorin took out a hatchet and stabbed one of them in the upper chest, the force big enough to send it on a back flip to the ground. Spyro dodged one while Cynder stabbed another with her tail scythe resulting in a quick death, soon Spyro was ahead of Thorin as they ran through the dark halls of the tunnel, as they ran they could hear the steps of their pursuers.

Ahead of them lay two entrances, one that kept going straight and another that took a sharp turn to the left, "take the left, take the left!" yelled Thorin as he aimed his hatchet at the cracked beams holding the entrance open. As soon as Spyro and Cynder were through Thorin sent the hatched spinning and slid towards the entrance, the beam easily broke and Thorin barely made it through before the ceiling caved in.

They could hear the angry growling and scratching of the hyenas from the other side of the wall, but it soon died down, "ughhhh," Thorin grunted as he sat up and leaned on the fallen rocks, "i..is everyone alright?" he asked rubbing his head.

Spyro shuffled and looked around, the tunnel was dark and he couldn't see a thing, "I think so.." he looked around though he couldn't see anything, "Cynder? You okay?" he asked as he reached forward. Cynder groaned and hissed when she tried to get up, "ahh, maybe..some bandages came loose but other than that, I think I'll be fine," she said through clenched teeth

Sparks could be seen flying around as Thorin struck the flint with steel, after a couple strikes a small fire started and dimly lit the area around. As the light illuminated the tunnel Spyro saw Cynder holding her side, she was bleeding from the side and the bandages around her waist and paws had been cut on several places.

Spyro crawled over to her, hissing at his own injuries and looked her over, "okay stand still," he said as he tightened the bandages around her chest. She hissed painfully and screamed when it was too much, eventually they were tight enough to stop the bleeding and he looked down at her paws, he took off his bandage and shredded it into small peaces, "Spyro," she hissed as she sat up, "wha, what are you doing?" she asked a little weak from the fall and intense pain.

"I'm stopping the bleeding, now stay still, this might hurt a little," he said as he tightened the bindings around her shredded ankle, she screamed and dug her claws into the ground. When Spyro was done Cynder had tears running down her face, "you're okay Cynder, you're okay," he said as he held onto her, she embraced him with all her strength as the pain lingered.

"you sure you'll be okay without those Spyro?" asked Thorin looking down at the small trails of blood that stained the ground where Spyro had been, he looked down at Cynder's ankle while averting his sight from something else. Spyro nodded and rubbed the back of Cynder's neck with his paw, "they're not as serious as Cynder's, she needed them more than me, I'm sure I'll be fine," he reassured him.

Cynder moved her head slightly and Spyro felt her tongue run across his chest where Thyrougn's blade had cut him, she licked up the little blood that was coming out and he cringed when she ran her tongue across the deeper cuts. Cynder stopped and looked up at Thorin, "you don't have anymore Thorin?" she asked with worry notable on her voice.

Thorin looked through his pack and shook his head, "afraid not, sorry," he said and looked down at the disappointed dragoness. Spyro placed a paw on her shoulder and she looked at him, "I'll be fine Cynder, how long is this tunnel Thorin?" he asked looking back at the cheetah.

Thorin scratched the back of his neck and looked around, "well seeing as how this is an alternate route, I'd say it'll take us about, a day maybe, could be wrong I haven't been down this tunnel in years, we usually used it only when trying to lose Cynder and her forces," he said as he lit up the walls, revealing deep cuts in the wall and scratches all over the ceiling.

He shuttered remembering those battles, "anyway," he shook his head and looked down the tunnel, "whenever we split up, the cheetahs that went down this tunnel usually took half a day longer to reach the end." Spyro groaned as he went underneath Cynder and stumbled onto his feet.

"Spyro what are you doing? yo...you're too injured to carry me," she said in a worried/frightened voice. Spyro looked up and moved her around with his wings, "then we better get going," he said looking up at Thorin and nodding. Thorin grinned and shook his head, "one of these days Spyro, that protective side of you is going to get you in trouble," he said as he led them down the dark tunnel.

As they walked Spyro stumbled a couple times, and Cynder could swear she saw drops of blood behind them, while they made their way through Cynder looked in awe at how many scratches covered the walls and ceiling. "Thorin...h-how many battles were fought here?" she asked, reluctant to hear the answer.

Thorin slowed slightly and looked down at the floor as he walked, "are you sure you want to know the answer to that question Cynder?" he asked looking back at her with a look that said "you don't." Only then did she notice something, those weren't scratches on the wall, they were names that had been carved into the wall.

Cynder's eyes widened as the list kept going from top to bottom and stretched throughout the entirety of the wall, she closed her mouth and gulped, she shut her eyes tight and shook her head as a couple tears escaped her eyes. Thorin looked back ahead of him and decided best to stay quiet.

Nobody spoke for a while as they made their way through the tunnel, the names still covering the walls, Spyro had asked at one point if these were all cheetahs to which Thorin shook his head, "this was where we held our ground, since the mountains overhead were too dangerous to take an army through there they had to pass through these caves, and we decided best to use that to our advantage, we formed barriers, and had an army that could cover all of Avalar Valley." He quieted down as he looked at the walls, "despite our best efforts, we were only able to hold this place, for no longer than one month."

Spyro stared in shock and glanced up at Cynder, thankful that she had fallen asleep, "how many of those battles did cynder take part in?" he asked as he looked back at Thorin. Thorin glanced back at her and sighed, "one," he said and ran his hand through the wall, "...she's the one that ended it," he took his paw away and wiped the dust off on his clothes.

Spyro was about the ask what he had meant but stopped when Cynder moved around and yawned, "what did I miss?" she asked in a sleepy tone. Spyro sighed and shook his head, "nothing, we were just...talking," Cynder sniffed and shook the sleep away.

"what about?" she asked looking over his head and down at him. Spyro smiled at her and licked her muzzle, she yelped and quickly drew away covering it with her paws, Spyro chuckled and looked back at her, "about you and what a great mate-to-be you are, why does that bother you?" he asked.

She took her paws away and looked at him, "n-not r-r-really," she stuttered, embarrassed at what he said. Spyro chuckled and looked forward, "so Thorin, how much further?" asked Spyro as he sped up to catch him. Thorin shrugged and looked down at him, "half way? I'm not sure to tell you the truth but we should be pretty far into the mountains by now."

"where does the tunnel end in Thorin? Will it leave us in Warfang, or somewhere close by?" asked Cynder looking up at Thorin. Thorin shook his head and looked at her, "this tunnel ends somewhere behind the waterfall in Twilight falls, the waterfall provides some cover so that it's not all that easy to find," he explained.

"so we'll have to go through the enchanted woods?" asked Spyro looking up at him, Thorin nodded and Cynder hummed. "I kinda liked Twilight falls, apart from the dangerous creatures that were trying to kill us, it was a beautiful place, peaceful even," Spyro could have sworn he heard her purr but decided that was dumb and shrugged it off.

"it's nice I'll agree with you on that, you know me and...and...a friend, used to go there all the time, she loved how it all looked, especially at night when the fireflies came out and lit up the place." "was she someone special?" Spyro lightly nudged her with one horn and looked at her shaking his head, she looked at him confused but understood when she saw the sad look on Thorin's eyes, "sorry I-I didn't mean to" "it's fine Cynder," he whispered, cutting her off, "you didn't know."

Cynder looked down and lied her head atop Spyro's, he was beginning to grow tired of carrying her and didn't know how much longer he could keep it up, "hey Thorin, why don't we have lunch here, it's just about time right?" he asked in an attempt to use that as an excuse to lie down and rest.

Thorin scratched his head and shook it, "I'm pretty sure it hasn't been that long Spyro, we'll have lunch when we reach the end, just a little further anyway," said Thorin much to Spyro's disappointment. Spyro sighed and hoped he would get that far, "alright, if you say so."

"are you tired Spyro?" asked Cynder, he could go for hours without needing to eat and she knew it, "if you want, I can get off and walk, it might hurt but, if I'm bothering you it's really no problem." He quickly shook his head, "no it's fine, I was just wondering after all we haven't had all that much to eat you know, even I can get hungry now and then," he lied, in truth he wasn't all that hungry, he might have been thirsty but for the most part, he was tired.

"you're not lying to me, right Spyro?" she asked, almost hurt at the thought. Hearing how she said that almost crushed him, **she's hurt, what choice do I have, I can't just let her walk while she's injured like that. **Spyro looked back and gave her a fake smile, "I'm not, really Cynder I'm fine...I'd never lie to you," saying that last part made him feel like as if he was being choked.

She smiled at him weakly and sighed, "yeah, I know," lying to Cynder was bad enough but to still hold her trust afterwards was even worse, he turned away and took deep breaths as quietly as he could manage. Cynder trusted him more than anyone but still the feeling of doubt lingered, **he's not lying is he? Of course not he said so and I trust him, but I am injured**, she thought as she looked back at her injured paws, **would that be enough reason to make him lie to me?** She wondered as she remembered the many times he put her health and needs ahead of his.

As they walked through the tunnel they began to hear the faint sound of rushing water, "you hear that, I think were almost there!" said Thorin and ran ahead of them. Spyro and Cynder both looked at each other before he took off after him, the further they ran the louder the sound of water got and the brighter the cave became.

"there it is!" yelled Thorin as he pointed at the falling water, "come on we're almost theagh..." as he ran across the entrance to the other tunnel a hyena kicked him in the stomach, knocking all the air out of him while another one came behind him and choked him with a spear.

"not another step, or your friend here gets it," said another, stronger looking hyena as he placed his sword underneath Thorin's neck, "it's simple really, you give yourselves up and we'll let your friend here go in a somewhat "unharmed" state," as he said that the others laughed while walking out into the light.

The hyena that was holding Thorin loosened his grip as he laughed, Thorin used the opportunity to elbow him in the gut, then grabbing onto the spear with both hands he flipped him onto the one infront of him. As the hyena fell onto his partner his sword went through him and was crushed soon after, "three against four, who's next?" asked Thorin as he drew his sword, while the hyenas were distracted with Thorin Spyro used this time to walk behind them.

One of them charged at him with its sword and swung as hard as it could manage, Thorin blocked the attack and stunned the hyena in the process, he used this time to lunge his sword through his chest. As this happened Cynder had stabbed another one from behind and Spyro was currently blocking the swinging swords and spears, as one of them raised their spear a sword pierced its chest, Thorin quickly pulled the sword out and spun around, cutting another hyena's head clean off. The last hyena finally got out from under his dead partner and ran at Thorin, catching him off guard.

Thorin raised his sword to block his attack but was disarmed by the force that the hyena had put into the attack, he lunged at Thorin and managed to stab his shoulder before Cynder leaped at him and bit down on his neck, the hyena struggled for a bit, but fell limp soon after.

"are you okay Thorin!?" asked Spyro as he ran over to his injured friend, he hissed as he held his shoulder. "oh yeah, ahhh...time of my life, couldn't be better," he said as he gave them a thumbs up, he chuckled briefly before hissing again. Thorin picked up the backpack that he had dropped during the fight and took out a rag, "this'll have to do," he said as he wrapped it around his shoulder and tightened it.

"it's too late to keep going, let's put up camp here, we'll continue in the morning," said Thorin as he struggled to get up. "here," Cynder broke the blade off the spear and handed the stick to Thorin, "this might help." Thorin took the staff and used it to pull himself up, "never thought I'd feel this old so soon," he said getting a couple laughs from them.

Spyro carried Cynder as they walked out of the waterfall and into Twilight Falls, Thorin almost slipped a couple times but thanks to Spyro and Cynder who were helping support him, he managed to get onto solid ground safely. "I'll take first watch, too dangerous to fall asleep in the open out here," said Thorin as he sat down and leaned against a tree.

"alright, wake me up whenever it's my turn," said Spyro as he lied down and rolled Cynder off his back, "hey! Haha," she laughed as she rolled away. He chuckled and walked behind her, "night Cynder," he said as he wrapped his paws around her waist and draped a wing over her.

Cynder giggled and turned around to lick his muzzle, "good night Spyro, oh, good night Thorin," she said as she looked back at him. He smiled and nodded, "goodnight Cynder," he said and went back to looking around for any possible sign of danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I think I mangled this chapter but considering how much of an, uhm, a nuisance it was being I think I did a darn good enough job...though I'm pretty sure some of you would beg to differ, what with all the waiting I put you through just for this, I'd understand if you were angry or disappointed. But!...but...but uhm, in my defense I was working with a tunnel, I'm no good in closed spaces and a tunnel didn't give me much to work with..yeah that, that works right? Uhh, so much for a chapter every month...actually didn't I upload that "peculiar" chapter last month? If I did then I'm still keeping the "chapter-a-month" rule...didn't I upload that last month, I can't remember, you tell me if you remember feel free to tell me.

Also this ending was kind of...boring, but I did what I could, and I'm afraid that if I try anything I'll just break everything again. Anyway next chapter might be this same month or next, but like I said don't hold your breath cause I don't promise anything, mainly because if I do I'll most likely end up breaking it so..yeah, sorry folks.

Well that's pretty much all I can think of saying so I guess I'm done, again sorry for the delay, I'm almost certain that it will happen again but I'll do what I can to prevent it...so uh, until next time, Peace.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Kill her!," "get them out!," "find another place to stay!," "why did you even come back!," "you should've stayed dead!," "leave!," "we don't want you here!," "you bringing her back was a mistake!," "we can't trust either of them!," "you only bring trouble!," "kill them both!"

Cynder's eyes shot open as she woke up, she hesitantly looked around, noticing it was still night. She slowly calmed down and looked around but couldn't find Spyro anywhere, **must be keeping watch, **thought Cynder as she took a deep breath and laid her head down on her paws.

**Maybe I should just stay here,I mean...I've caused enough trouble haven't I**, she stopped as she heard walking near her. "couldn't sleep?" asked Spyro as he lied down next to her, she glanced over at him and shook her head, he nodded and took a deep breath before looking around, "the night's beautiful, I'll give you that," he said trying to start a conversation. She nodded her head, her eyes closed still as she did.

"Such a great view, in such a deadly place, a real "diamond in the rough" wouldn't you say?" asked Cynder looking up at him. Spyro chuckled and looked around, "didn't think you knew that saying, but yes, I suppose it's true," he said as he saw a firefly land on Cynder's paw. Cynder giggled as the bug crawled about her paw before flying away.

Spyro smiled as the small insect flew away, "yeah it's nice, though I still think the green fields of Avalar look better," he said with a chuckle. "Spyro," she whispered, even though it was low it still got his attention, she tensed up and looked down at the ground, "I'm not sure going back to Warfang with me is such a good idea, they won't want me there, maybe I should stay here..."

she stopped when he wrapped his paw around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "I want you there," he said as he draped his wing around her, "isn't that enough?" he asked. She smiled and nuzzled him, "more than enough," she said as she rubbed her head under his.

"uhhhhh, this is weird," Spyro and Cynder both looked and tried their best not to laugh at what they saw, Thorin had woken up to find himself covered head to toe with fireflies. "I...am both calm, and a little scared," he said as he grabbed his staff and slowly sat up, his eyes shut as he sneezed and all the fire flies dispersed, he sniffed and looked around, "aww, you know I kinda enjoyed that, not the smell though...not the smell" he said as he wiped himself off.

"you take the last shift?" asked Spyro as Thorin started walking towards the river with a canteen at hand. Thorin scratched his head and yawned, "yeah...why not," he said still a bit drowsy, "I might need to jump in too, these things smell bad now," he said to himself as he walked away.

"wanna get some more sleep Cyn?" asked Spyro, Cynder smiled and looked at him, "I guess so, why not." Spyro lied on his side and she snuggled next to him, "you think we'll reach Warfang today?" asked Cynder, doing her best not to sound worried.

"yeah, maybe somewhere around noon, depending on how much happens along the way," said Spyro with a chuckle as he slowly began to fall back asleep. **Noon...**, such a simple word, and yet it delivered so much worry, with a sigh she curled her head under his and fell asleep.

XXXXXXX - Meanwhile at the center of a secluded mountain – XXXXXXXX

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Kyro as he saw some of his minions sitting around, "I didn't conjure you up just to have you standing around all day, get to WORK!" he yelled as he slammed his staff on the ground causing black lighting to strike near the lazy creatures. Kyro looked around at the bare crater which he now called home, "how low we've fallen," he said as he walked over to the base of his soon to be tower, "get to work," his staff began to glow and with a powerful slam the ground bellow him began to shake.

Soon after the ground began to break away as a Black Throne with skulls at the armrest began to emerge, tall pillars which seemed to have been made of black marble followed soon after. Kyro grinned and walked up to his throne and sat down, "after all," he released his staff as it vanished into thin air, "this place won't build itself," he said as he chuckled but stopped as something caught his attention, against one of the pillars, he saw a name written in bright, glowing letters.

Kyro sat up and walked over to it, " Li..." he got closer and squinted, "Lilith...Lilith?" **you don't remember do you?** Kyro spun around looking for whoever said that, he heard giggling and spun once again, "come on Kyro," he heard someone say.

As he looked around the inside of a palace seemed to slowly appear out of nowhere, "you're so slow," said the voice of a women. Kyro looked to where the sound came from and saw fog come together, slowly forming a women wearing a light blue dress running to the middle of the room, even though she was right infront of him her face seemed to be nothing but a blur.

"I'm coming," said another voice, he looked to where she had come from and saw another person appear, his clothes were light blue and had a cape with gold lining, "how are you so quick?" asked the kid as he slowed to a stop infront of her. The girl giggled as he said that and threw her head back as she laughed, only then did her necklace catch her eye, "oh Kyro...I'm not quick, you're just slow."

The scene seemed to fade away like mist, Kyro looked around confused by the slow change in scenery, **who was that?** He wondered as he looked back at the pillar. He stumbled when he saw that the name was gone, he walked towards it but felt nothing on the marbles surface... he looked down and grabbed the necklace, he looked at the glass center and for a moment saw a face, he let go of the necklace and soon afterwards heard laughing echoing around him, he panted as he looked around and grabbed his hair, "what's happening to me?" he wondered in a panic.

He stopped when he noticed that his minions had stopped and were staring at him, "WHAT, GET BACK TO WORK YOU WORTHLESS SLOBS!," he yelled as he conjured up a black orb and shot it at one of the creatures, the monster screeched as it exploded into a cloud of shadow. The others looked away and quickly got back to work, he looked back down at the necklace, "Lilith...why does that sound so familiar?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX – Back at the Twilight Falls – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on slowpokes!" yelled Cynder from the top of a cliff, she had been waiting for Spyro and Thorin to climb up the vines for nearly an hour now and she was growing impatient. "HEY!, you're not the one light headed from loss of blood, or the one with a stabbed shoulder!" yelled Thorin as he struggled to climb up the vines.

Not far behind was Spyro, he decided to stay close behind in case Thorin fell, "we're almost there Cynder, you think you could fly him the rest of the way?" asked Spyro as he slowly climbed up the vines. Cynder looked back and stretched her wings, "maybe...alright I..I'll give it a try," she said as she flew down and grabbed Thorin by the shoulders.

Thorin hissed in pain as Cynder slowly raised him to the edge of the cliff and let got, she stumbled to the floor and sighed, "owww...I wasn't ready for that," she said as she slowly rose to her feet. Spyro climbed over the edge and stretched, "well, that was a slow and painful procedure, now what?" he asked looking over the forest ahead.

Thorin got up and looked forward, "well, we could go that way, follow the path through the forest and reach Warfang directly, or that way...towards Avalar," he said pointing towards the branching paths. Spyro took Cynder by surprise and placed her atop his back once again, "the quicker the better, right Cyn?" he asked looking up at her.

Cynder gulped and hesitantly nodded her head with a worried smile. "oh thank you," said Thorin, getting questioning looks from both Spyro and Cynder, "duh I mean...as much as I'd loove to go and visit (cough) we gotta let them dragon elder dudes know you're alive right?" he asked as he walked towards the branching roads.

Spyro and Cynder both looked at each other and grinned, "ohhh, I don't know about THAT," Thorin froze in place as Cynder said that, "I mean...there IS a path leading into the city isn't there, who knows..might be faster." Thorin turned around with a nervous look, "y-you don't say," he said, his voice cracking and nervous.

Spyro contained his laughter and walked towards the path to the right that led towards Avalar, "Avalar it is then," he said. Thorin gulped and stared down the path, "yeah, why not," he said nearly crying, **I'm gonna die...Prowlus is going to kill me.**

Spyro proceeded to walk down the path with Thorin following at a distance, jumping from cover to cover. "Why do you think he's so worried?" asked Cynder in a low voice, "we're just going through the Avalar fields." Spyro thought for a while then came up with something, "he might be scared of seeing Prowlus, as far as he's told me they never really got along, even before...never mind, do you think he's gotten back yet?" he asked.

Cynder looked at him with a questioning look but decided best not to ask, "I'm not sure, last I saw of him was when he led some cheetahs into the fight back at Warfang...hope their okay." Thorin stopped when he saw the all too familiar green fields approaching, "okay, in and out, the entrance isn't even near the village..I got nothing to fear," he mumbled to himself as he kept walking.

As they exited the forest Spyro and Cynder looked around, some of the area had been contaminated, destroying its near perfect image but not too badly. Thorin slowly walked out of the forest and sighed, **never though I'd get to see this place again**, he thought as he took it all in, **I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it**.

Spyro and Cynder began to walk towards the fallen tree they had used as a bridge before, Thorin took a deep breath and followed them. "you think the cave is still open?" asked Spyro, Cynder simply shrugged her shoulders as she held on tight while they crossed over the river.

Thorin was in such a daze at seeing the fields he fell over the edge and plunged into the river, he soon emerged teeth clattering as he did, "cold..so cold," he said as he walked out of the river and crossed the bridge. Spyro and Cynder were practically in tears as they tried not to laugh, "y..you okay, Thorin?" asked Cynder.

"Oh yeah...I'm f-fine," he said as he walked past them, still dripping wet, "come on then, lets keep moving." Spyro followed him, still laughing slightly as he did. It wasn't long before they reached the cave and, to Thorin's relief, it had been left open.

Thorin took out his flint and steel and lit one of the many torches lining the wall, "these torches are old and had been long since replaced, we better move fast," he said as he walked into the dark cave. Spyro jogged a bit to catch up and slowed down, "we're almost there...gotta say, I didn't think we'd make it this far, not with our luck anyway."

he could feel Cynder lightly shaking on his back, "yeah...almost there," she said in a terrified and shaky voice, "are...are you sure I can't stay behind Spyro...please," she pleaded, tears nearly falling out. Spyro sighed and smiled while looking up at her, "don't worry Cyn," he raised his tail and softly rubbed hers to calm her down, "I won't let anything happen to you, plus you helped save this world too, I'm sure that counted for something right?"

Cynder looked down and sighed, "I guess," she said as she laid her head down between his horns. "man with you two around there's little need for romance around here," said Thorin in a whispering voice, Cynder blushed as she heard that and looked away.

Thorin tossed the torch into a small pool of water close by and stopped, "well, here we are," he said as they looked up to see a large opening leading to the City, "the all great and powerful Warfang!, with its clean streets, gorgeous buildings, and beautiful decor...what the heck happened here?" he asked as he walked into the ruined, and broken city.

The once solid and polished floors were now covered with debri and blood, most of the decorations had been destroyed with parts spread around the courtyard. As they looked around they noticed large cracks on the ground and the once tall, beautiful buildings tied together with large chains and rope, "what do you think those are for?" asked Cynder as she looked around.

"They're there so that the city literally doesn't fall apart," said a mole as he walked out of a shop, he adjusted his binocular on his eye as he walked near them, "mind standin' still, this darn thing got damaged during the war and now it's all out'a focus," he said as he turned a dial with his hand.

Spyro and Cynder both stood still as he did that, Thorin mean while wandered into the shop to look around, "almost there...aha got it!" he jumped back in surprise, "oy, ain't ya that purple dragon fellow they say helped out in the walls?" he asked as he took a closer look.

"yes he is, uhm, if you don't mind me asking where is everyone, this place seems deserted," said Cynder looking around the empty city. The mole glared at her, "Cynder? Oh it is you, I hear you helped purple here down at the wall, tis' a pleasure to finally meet you, ah..I heard you had changed for good, uhm..is this by any chance.. true?" he asked.

Cynder looked around wondering why she hadn't been attacked yet and nodded her head, "oh that's just great, oh and to answer your previous question everyone is up at city hall uhm..or at least...what's left of it, I'm going there right now if you wish to follow?" he offered.

"hey how do I look?" asked Thorin as he walked out of the shop with new clothes and studded armor, "I didn't have much but I had just enough jems to buy this." Spyro looked at him and shrugged while Cynder only grinned and nodded, "uhh, fellow I don't believe that armor fits you..isn't it a bit tight?" asked the mole as he saw how small the armor looked on him.

"No not really, the mole in there said it was supposed to look like this, oh and also he threw in this...uhm..whatever its called," he said as he put on one of the moles binoculars on, "I don't see how you can see with these things, everything's so dark and blurry," he said as he took them off and blinked.

"yes well they're made for mole use, not cheetahs," said the mole as he walked down a road, "follow me if you wish to see your guardians," he said as he climbed over a crack. "wanna come along Thorin?" asked Cynder as Spyro began to follow the mole.

"uhh, yeah yeah I'll...I'll be there soon, you go on," he said as he fiddled around with the binoculars, Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and shrugged. "alright we'll be down at city hall if you need us," said Cynder as Spyro jumped over the crack and followed the mole down the street.

Thorin simply waved them off before walking back towards the shop, "hey you know how to adjust these things?" he asked as he entered the small store. Meanwhile Spyro and Cynder followed the mole through the debri filled road, "oh names Phyx by the way," said the mole as he climbed over a fallen wall.

"nice to meet you Phyx, oh I've been meaning to ask you, how did you manage to wrap those large chains around the buildings like that?" asked Cynder as she looked up at the tall structures. "oh those were placed by the dragons, with their help we were able to bring back the pieces of the city and hold them together, of course having the elders around helped as well, one of them froze the ground together while the other green one re-enforced the ice with some earth, seems to be holding quite well."

"as well? Do you mean there's more dragons around," asked Spyro. Phyx chuckled and walked out into a court yard, "oh yes, tons of em' too, some flew in while others simply came back from defending the other walls, you can see them over there, perched atop buildings or statues near city hall," said Phyx as he pointed to the crowd infested surroundings of city hall.

Phyx ran ahead to join the crowds surrounding the building, "you see them?" asked Spyro referring to the elders. Cynder looked around and saw them at the entrance of the building, she sighed and nodded, "yeah, there right in the center of it all, over in the entrance of the building," she said with worry in her voice.

"you ready?" asked Spyro as he walked out of the road and into the open, Cynder shook her head and hid her face with her wings, "here we go," he said as he began walking towards the crowd. As he neared them nearly everyone turned around to look at them and, to Cynder's misfortune, so did the dragons. **Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse**, she thought as the crowd opened up and let him through.

Spyro stopped infront of Cyril, he smiled down at him and sighed, "welcome back...Spyro and Cynder."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

…..hey...so...been a while huh-_-'...guess that whole, chapter-per-month thing didn't work huh hehehuhhhh. Aaanyway, I'm back woooo, sorry for taking so long, T.V., games, and the Internet have a way of distracting me...that and I've started trying to use RPG Maker VX Ace so...you know theres that.

How long has it been? Couldn't have been that long right?...right? Oh man.. I'm really sorry guys but...I did tell you that I'm not all that good at keeping schedules, also the summer's gotten so hot I can barely do anything right know, if I even go up stairs I swear I can feel myself burning alive, living in a house without any A/C sucks.

Also I've been meaning to clarify that if by any chance you read chapter 8.5, when I said that it happened but it didn't happen I mean that that didn't happen in the actual story, it didn't happen at all, it's there but not in any way connected to the real story...maybe I should just get rid of it...can't imagine you guys enjoyed that..or maybe you did who know, I'd set up a poll but...I don't really know how to...even if I did I highly doubt you guys would answer it so why bother, seriously should I leave it there? I think it's just there to bother people.

Anywho I don't believe I have anything else to say other than that it may be a while until the next chapter. I guess I'm done for know, anyway I guess that's it, till next time piece b with u.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Cyril, Volteer, Terrador..oh it's so good to see you, you have no idea how long it took to get here..." Spyro stopped talking when Terrador stepped forward and put up his paw, after Spyro closed his mouth Terrador cleared his throat and addressed the multitude surrounding them.

"residents of Warfang, we thank you for coming, as you all know by now the war has been won, but not without casualties, let us now give a moment of silence to those we lost and who have been reunited with their ancestors in the afterlife." The surrounding crowd, both moles and dragons, all went quiet as they tilted their heads down and thought about the ones they would never see again.

After a while Cyril stepped forward and coughed, regaining the attention of the crowd, "yes well, though we mourn the departed and the past happening we must also be aware of the present, the war maybe over but that doesn't mean our enemies are gone, we know how stubborn they are and surely they will once more attack."

Cyril stepped back and Terrador stepped forward once more, "he's right, you all know your assignments, the moles will be fixing the walls, as well as the cannons guarding them, while the dragons fly around the city and make sure no danger is present."

"remember," said Cyril as he stepped forward once more, "report only what could be a large scale attack, or what could potentially do a lot of damage, if it can be taken care of by you or a couple dragons it is no reason to bring it to our attention."

"That is all," said Terrador as he stepped forward, "dismissed!" he yelled with his powerful voice. While the moles picked up tools or carried blueprints, the dragons all took flight in all directions towards the surrounding walls protecting the city.

"Spyro, Is that really you?, why, it is simply astounding that you are here right now, we saw the energy discharge and the fact that you were able to escape or even survive an explosion of that magnitude is beyond what any of us had initially thought had happened to you," said Volteer as he flew down from one of the towers.

"What Volteer is trying to say," Terrador interrupted, "is that it's good to see you both still in one piece," said Terrador. "yes quite (mumble, mumble,) now then pray tell, where is Ignitus there are some matters of importance that we must discuss," Spyro and Cynder seemed to stay quiet, much to Cyril's annoyance.

"Well, what is it? spit it out already.." Cyril stopped when he felt a paw on his shoulder and looked back at Terrador. Terrador had only to close his eyes and shake his head to get a good idea of what had happened. "hmmm, I see...well..he'll...he'll be missed, we'll have to look for a replacement, looks like we'll have to cycle into the new generation sooner than expected, we'll have to make preparations, Terrador, Volteer, come with me we must have a meeting about this and discuss the recent happenings."

Spyro looked at them in amazement, "wha, just like that? Don't you feel anything, he was your friend! y..you can't just say he's gone and leave it at that!" yelled Spyro in anger. "Spyro we do feel terrible about our friends fate, but we simply can not allow sentimentality interfere with our current situation and complications, it would be illogical to allow such conditions such as this to halt our current tasks, I apologize but that is simply the way we guardians operate," said Volteer before turning around to join the other remaining guardians.

"In the mean time, why not attempt to localize a resting area for you and Cynder," suggested Volteer before turning a corner and disappearing from sight. Spyro sighed and looked down, he was somewhat disappointed with the way the guardians took the news.

Cynder saw this and nudged his shoulder, "I'm sure they're sad too Spyro, maybe they just have too much to think about to show it," she said, hoping that would cheer him up. Spyro took a deep breath and looked up, "yeah...I guess you're right...thanks Cynder," he said while looking back at her.

"anytime," she said with a smile, "so...any ideas of where we could stay?" asked Cynder as she looked around the tall city. Spyro too looked around but sighed when he saw nothing in sight, "great, now we have to wonder the city looking for a place to stay."

"oh don't worry Spyro, can't be that hard, can it?" she asked as Spyro began walking down a road. Well, Cynder was right, finding a place to sleep in wasn't hard, there were many inn's scattered around Warfang, most of them were more than happy to allow Spyro to stay the night, Cynder however was a different story.

They had been looking for nearly two hours now and so far, not a single inn allowed Cynder to even come near it, much less stay the night. "and don't come back with that thing!" yelled the owner of an inn as he slammed the door shut. Spyro huffed and shook his head, "I don't get it, you helped defend this city as much as anyone, you would think that would count for something," said Spyro as he started looking for another inn.

"I'm afraid my actions won't be paid for so easily Spyro, were talking about years or wrong doing...it'll be a miracle if I can ever make up for it," said Cynder with sadness in her voice. Spyro wanted to say otherwise, that it wasn't as bad as she thought, but no matter how much he wanted to deny it he knew she was right.

Spyro stopped, he got the all too familiar feeling that they were being watched, he side glanced over to a dark corner and saw that something was observing them. Spyro took a deep breath and spun around, as soon as he looked directly at it the stalker took off running.

Spyro quickly ran behind it but as soon as he rounded the corner it was already a couple blocks away, **how can someone move so fast?,** he wondered as he ran after it. Cynder merely grabbed on and kept a close eye on the fleeing creature.

It looked back and yelped when it saw that they were gaining on her, she quickened her pace and ran up a ladder into a crumbling and old building. Spyro on the other hand stretched his wings and flew upwards on pure adrenaline, as soon as she reached the top of the stares she was tackled to the ground and slid a couple feet before coming to a stop.

Spyro was about to attack before Cynder gasped, "Spyro wait...look," she said as she pointed at the dark figure. With the moon light illuminating the old and damaged room they could finally see who it was that they had been running after.

Spyro stared in amazement as he looked down at a little curled up dragoness dressed in rags and covered in dust, her scales were white in color though now gray from all the dust she was covered in, and her horns were barely coming in, just slightly more than mere inches long.

Spyro stepped back as the little dragoness skittered away into a corner and curled up in fear. Cynder got off Spyro and walked closer to the shaking and scared figure in the corner, "we're sorry...we thought you were an enemy," she reached out to grab her but she backed up against the wall.

"we really didn't mean it...are you okay?" asked Spyro, the little dragoness seemed to calm down slightly and nodded her head. Spyro looked around the room, most of the wall was missing as well as cracked and mossy floor, and the only thing in the room was a couple of old, tattered pieces of cloth and a lantern.

"do you live here?" asked Spyro as he walked over to the pile of cloths on the floor, they were wet and cold to the touch, not to mention itchy and uncomfortable. The little dragoness finally seemed to calm down completely and nodded her head in response, "...yes," she whispered.

"where are your parents?" asked Cynder, she looked down with a sad look on her face as Cynder asked that, "...what about friends? A group...anyone." the little dragoness only stood in the corner, quiet as a mouse as she asked those questions.

"are you alone here?" asked Spyro, she sighed and nodded her head, "...I guess the war left more scars than I thought," said Spyro in a low voice to Cynder. She nodded and looked over at the little dragoness sitting in the corner staring at them.

"...we can't just leave her here Spyro," said Cynder, feeling pity for the lone little dragoness before them, "she's gotta be no more than a couple years old, she'll never last out here on her own," she said with worry in her voice. Spyro looked at her then back at Cynder, "what do you suggest we do Cynder? We can't even find a place for us to rest in."

Cynder looked down thinking then looked over at the little dragoness, "hey, do you know of any inn around here that we could sleep in?" she asked, expecting a no or a confused look. Much to her surprise she nodded and slowly walked around them and down the ladder.

"I think she wants us to follow her," said Cynder, Spyro didn't think that was true until the little dragoness stopped and looked back at them. Cynder smiled and climbed back on top of Spyro's back, he made sure she was holding on tight before he jumped off the ledge of the broken room and began following the little dragoness infront of them.

It didn't take long before she stopped infront of a two-story building made of chiseled stone and wood, Spyro walked up to it and looked at a sign hanging in front of the door, "The Sleeping Lizard" the sign read, "are you sure?" he asked, the little dragoness nodded then walked up to the door and stretched up to try and open it for them.

Cynder couldn't help but giggle at how cute she looked, Spyro only smiled before opening the door for himself and watched as she ran inside. The inside of the building was dark, lit only by a couple of torches spread out around the room, and a window with deep blue curtains that blocked almost all the light.

"hello and welcome to The Snoozing Lizard, h-how may I help you?" asked a mole sitting behind a desk, "umm, sorry my glasses might be a little foggy but, aren't you Spyro?" asked the mole as he cleaned the lenses of his glasses and put them back on.

"yes I am, me and Cynder were wondering if we could get a room here." "why..of course, a-anything for the defenders of the northern wall," he said as he opened a large book and wrote down Spyro's and Cynder's names with a quill."

"um... for asking but...why aren't you wearing those binocular things?" asked Cynder, trying her best not to sound rude or annoy him. The mole looked up and smiled, "no need to, as you can see this building is plenty dark, of course there is still light but so long as it's not too bright there's no need for us moles to use any protective lenses," he explained.

The mole looked behind him and grabbed a key with the design of a dragons head on it, "the best room we have, uh first night's free of charge, o-on the house," he said as he handed the key to Spyro, "first floor, last door down the hall, y-you can't miss it."

"Thanks, you're actually the first person that didn't kick us out completely rejected us," he explained. "oh I'm not surprised, most of the Inns around this city pride themselves on their reputation, sorry to say this, but I don't think allowing Cynder into their Inn would be much good for business."

"so how come you don't have a problem with it?" asked Spyro, wondering why he was questioning his kindness. The mole laughed, "because I don't care about reputation, Inns are meant to house people without a place to stay, not to judge them," he explained.

Spyro sighed and smiled, **finally a place where we can rest, **thought Spyro as he took the key from the counter and walked down the small hallway. Cynder tapped his shoulder and he looked up at her, she gestured back towards the counter and saw that the little dragoness was just sitting and staring at them.

"Well...come on," he said to her, she tilted her head and looked at him in confusion. Cynder got off and walked over to her, "don't you want to come with us," she said as she extended a bandaged paw, "it's okay, we'll take care of you, if you let us" said Cynder in a reassuring, almost mother like way.

The little dragoness hesitated, wondering if they would really take care of her or if she would simply wake up to find that they were gone in the morning. "we won't abandon you," said Cynder, "we'll always be with you, I promise."

The little dragoness sniffed as a few tears fell, she longed to hear those words, but never thought she would live to see the day someone would actually tell her that again. Cynder smiled and picked her up with one paw, the little dragoness wrapped her paws around her neck and squeezed it tightly as if her life depended on it.

Cynder struggled to keep herself from falling as she walked down the hall towards the double-door bedroom. Spyro smiled at the sight and quietly laughed, "it's a sad sight," said the mole behind the counter, Spyro looked over at him wondering why he would say that.

"the war did so much damage, families separated, friends we'll never see again...and children left without parents or family to take care of them, of course some are so young they forget about their parents completely, never knowing anything except loneliness and fear."

"...are there many more around the city?" asked Spyro, half wanting to not hear the answer. "all spread out I'm afraid, you won't find anyone without scars in this place, physical, or psychological." The mole sighed and shook his head, indeed this was a sad thought, but there was nothing they could do about the sad truth.

Spyro looked down, **even I had parents, not to mention a brother to keep me company throughout the war...I can't even imagine how someone without anything would feel. **Spyro dismissed the thought and walked down the hall where Cynder was waiting for him to open the door, "sorry," he said as he saw Cynder struggling to stay standing.

Spyro inserted the key and watched as the door glowed a bright blue, soon after, the door shifted and began sliding open with the sound of rattling chains and stone sliding on steel. Cynder quickly walked in and laid the little dragoness down on the bed, sighing in relief as she too laid her aching body down on the bed.

Spyro walked inside and looked around the room, admiring the layout of it all. The room had plenty of walking space, and the windows provided a gentle yet comfortable breeze, the bed looked large enough for a full grown dragon and the pillows seemed to be as soft as clouds, there was a small shelf beside the window with many books and a myriad of topics to chose from. The decoration was more than pleasing to say the least, there was a small table laying atop a rug with a beautiful night sky design on it, a painting hanging above the bed depicting the city in its former glory with many dragons flying around, and the curtains on the window were a light green with a flower design on them.

"not bad, this single room might look even better than the temple," said Spyro in awe as he walked over to the window. "well it is in ruins so I can see how that could be," said Cynder, still resting on the bed, "anyway," she sat up and looked over at the curled up little dragoness laying down on the bed next to her.

"do you have a name?" asked Cynder, the little dragoness sat up and looked down at her small paws, "please, I really want to know," said Cynder as she lowered her head to meet hers. "...Lilith," she whispered, Cynder smiled and shook her head.

"sorry but, can you speak louder, I couldn't quite catch that," she said, giggling at how timid she was. She played around with her claws as she tried to muster enough courage to speak louder, "...i-its...li..lilith," she finally said, she lied down completely on the bed and looked away, feeling embarrassed and scared.

Cynder smiled warmly and lied her head down next to hers, "well I think that's a beautiful name...Lilith," she said. Lilith looked up at her and smiled slightly, "you really think so?" she asked, still only talking in a low voice, Cynder giggled and nodded her head.

Spyro smiled while looking out the window at the night sky, **finally things appear to be slowing down for a change, **thought Spyro as he closed the curtain and walked over to the bed, "so Lilith, sleepy yet?" he asked as he laid down. Lilith nodded her head and yawned.

"..can I...sleep here..on the bed?" she asked shyly, she felt bad and embarrassed for asking that, she felt they had already done more than enough for her. "of course you can," said Cynder, Lilith's head shot up surprised at her response. Lilith stood up and wagged her tail in excitement, "really?" she asked, happiness practically radiating from her.

"of course you can.." Cynder flinched as Lilith jumped up and hugged her neck. "thank you," she said, laughing for the first time in what she thought felt like forever ago, "thank you, thank you, thank you," she kept saying. Cynder smiled and pulled her away, laying the thankful Lilith down on the bed beside her, "okay okay, why are you so excited?" she asked, laughing lightly at her joy.

Lilith's smile seemed to vanish as she looked down, "...its just...I always heard people talk about how comfortably these things were, and how well they slept...I was happy with just finding a rag to keep myself warm during the night, the street's floors always got really cold during the night."

"and then there was the constant fear of something hurting me while I slept...half the time I couldn't even close my eyes over how scared I was," explained Lilith, she smiled and looked up Cynder and Spyro, "thank you for letting me stay with you...it'll be nice to finally sleep without worrying for once."

Cynder felt like crying after hearing Lilith's story, she sniffed and pulled her into a hug, which Lilith happily accepted. "well," said Spyro as he lied down and stretched, "you'll never be alone anymore, not now that you're with us." "and we'll never leave you," finished Cynder as she lied down on the bed with Lilith next to her.

Cynder rubbed her muzzle and Lilith giggled as she did that, "good night Lilith," said Cynder as she closed her eyes. "good night," said Lilith as she took off the rags she was wearing for warmth and threw them on the ground. She then curled herself up and tried to go to sleep. Her eyes opened as she felt something warm covering her whole body, but calmed down when she noticed that it was only Cynder draping a wing over her.

She smiled at the warmth and comfort she now felt and went back to sleep, and for the first time in a long time, she wasn't afraid or worried anymore,she felt safe...and happy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't remember who said I was getting better with each chapter, but I'm pretty sure that after this one I successfully proved that person wrong, once again I'm sorry for taking so long, inspiration is sparse now that I've lost my wi-fi/internet. And without new music I grow weary of hearing the same playlist over..and over...and over...you get the point.

I'm not certain when the next chapter will come out or if you still even want to see more, I feel that my skill for detail diminishes with each chapter, not that I was that good to begin with but still. If you see any errors or anything wrong feel free to speak up, or something.

And as per usual I bid you farewell, piece.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lilith yawned and opened her eyes slowly, she smiled when she saw Cynder next to her, her wing still draped over her small body, **wow...they're still here**, she thought both in disbelief and joy. She carefully wiggled her way out from under Cynder's wing and walked off the bed, she looked out the window and saw that it was still dark, with the sun just barely rising.

Lilith sighed and grabbed her makeshift coat from the floor, "well," she said as she put on her cape made of rags, "I better get going," she whispered as she climbed out the window and made a small jump onto the floor. Lilith was grateful for what they had done for her, so, she figured why not help them out a little as well.

**Cynder and Spyro were wearing bandages, which means they must be hurt or something**, she thought as she walked down the dark alley ways, throughout her short life she had come to know the back roads of the city fairly well. **I really hope they can help me, I really want to help them too,** she thought to herself as she made a left turn into a large street.

She stopped in front of a large door, with a design of two dragons back-to-back blowing fire, on a large, silver sign next to the door read: Dragon Town of Scorch, the words "Open To All" had been scratched out, instead replaced by "DRAGONS ONLY!"

Lilith gulped and slipped through a small opening in the now, rusty, old, beaten door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dragon town of Scorch had once been a well known, and friendly town to all, but when the initial attacks began the dragons did their best to defend the city and its inhabitants, but when the army had broken through the walls the first place they attacked was the once proud and powerful town. The dragons fought as hard as they could, and held them off for an incredibly large amount of time. As they fought to defend their town they waited for the help of the rest of the population...but the help never came, many dragons saw the mole and cheetah armies off in the distance and asked for their help, but when the armies saw that other parts of the city were under attack as well, they simply shook their heads and turned their backs to them.

This engulfed most of the dragons with rage and hatred, but one of them above all had had enough, "We help them and in return for all we've done they turn their backs to US!" said Verko, slamming his claw onto a golden table where the dragons had their meetings. Verko was a tall, red scaled dragon, with a large battleaxe tail, many scars and scaleless areas in his body showed that he had been through a lot, "If we should help them, they should do the same in return...but obviously they don't think we're important enough, they think were expandable, non-important!" he yelled to the dragons in the room. After the meeting that took place a war happened within the city, The dragons, being led by none other than Verko, all joined forces and fought to reclaim "their city." The fight lasted for days, while more than half of the cheetah and mole armies fought to keep the enemy outside the walls, the remainder of their army fought to keep themselves from being overthrown by the dragons. Needless to say that the dragons lost, The once beautiful, and large town of Scorch, was now less than one third its original size, but even now you can still find large iron dragon statues spread around the city where the town once resided, and at times even one or two buildings made of iron and steel.

After the dragons lost the war and were forced into the small remainder of Scorch town, most of them left, and the few that stayed sealed themselves from the rest of the city, they built a huge Iron wall and sealed it off with a massive steel door. Among the dragons that stayed was Verko, refusing to give up, he bowed that one day the dragons would reclaim the towns original size along with all of Warfang.

Years have passed since then, and while some dragons gave up their grudges and helped the moles and cheetahs during the war, the majority still isolated themselves within the walls of scorch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lilith shook with fear as she walked the old and worn cobblestone roads of the old town, though she was a dragon and most were proud of the town, she found it scary and unsettling, The old roads were jagged and covered in foliage from years of being ignored and mistreated, and the buildings were old and falling apart, Most buildings that had been too worn and were near collapse had been reinforced with giant chunks of iron, giving the buildings a dark and menacing look.

Lilith gulped as she made her way down the road, being careful and staying in the shadows, **just a little further**, she thought as she walked towards a large, reinforced building. The building was only one story in height, but took up more than one block, The doors and windows had been reinforced with steel bars while the walls had been covered with iron sheets to keep it safe.

This building for years, even during the war, had been one of the few healing areas around the city, but after the war, this building was the last of them all, the rest had either been destroyed, or repurposed by the moles as a bunker or a storage house. Lilith ran across the street and slowly opened the large doors, she looked inside the large building and could see barely a thing, The candles that had been lit for the night had already gone out, and the sun was still too low to create any real light.

"hello" uttered Lilith, hoping to hear a response, though this place was for helping dragons, its dark, long hallways and many turns scared her half to death. Lilith gulped, " hello, anyone there?" she asked once again, this time slightly louder. Lilith heard a door creak open and saw a yellow dragoness peek her head out of a room, "yes?" she asked looking around the hallway, as she looked she spotted Lilith's small body next to the main entrance, "oh, is that you Lilith?" she asked as she stepped out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

"yes," said Lilith as she looked behind her to make sure no one was outside, "I need a favor," she said as she stepped inside. "well of course, you've been so much help around here, what can I help you with?" asked the yellow dragoness with a smile. "well, I have these two...friends, and they're badly hurt, and well...I was wondering if...maybe you could..if it's not too much to ask that is...let me." " have some healing gems?" asked the dragoness figuring that's what she was after, Lilith looked down and nodded her head, the yellow dragoness smiled and looked down at her, "well of course you can have some sweaty, you've done so much for us why..it's the least I can do for you," she said as she walked down the hall and into a room.

Lilith sat there waiting for her, not long after, the yellow dragoness came out of the room carrying with her a large bag of red gems on her mouth, " here you go darling, will these be enough?" she asked as she laid the bag down next to her. Lilith nearly jumped in excitement at the large bag full of gems, " oh yes, thank you miss really, thank you so much," she said as she hugged the dragoness.

"oh think nothing of it little one, and please call me Livia, miss is so formal," she said as she put Lilith down, " now run along, you know how dangerous this town can be to a little dragoness like yourself," said Livia as she placed the bag on Liliths back and pushed her out the door, "the sun'll be coming out soon, you better hurry," said Livia as she shut the door behind her.

Lilith ran as fast as she could without dropping any gems, even then she still stuck to the shadows, tying to stay as unnoticed as possible, she finally made it to the large doors and squeezed through the small opening she had come in through, putting down the bag as she did and pulling it through when she was at the other side, Lilith panted in exhaustion from running so much, **I (pant) really (pant) hate that place,** she thought as she made her way back into the alleyways of the city.

Though Lilith was tired and really thirsty from all the running, she was anxious to deliver the red gems, she couldn't wait to see how happy Spyro and Cynder would be when she came back with all the red gems. When she finally got back to the window of their room she threw the large bag unto the windowsill and then proceeded to getting up herself.

When she was on top she grabbed the bag with her mouth and pulled it inside the room, turns out the weight was so much that she ended up falling to the floor along with it, "owwy," she said as she laid upside down on the floor with the bag of gems laying next to her. Spyro's head shot up from the loud thump, "who's there?" he asked, still a little drowsy.

Spyro sniffed and blinked a couple times, while yawning he looked over to where the sound had come from and saw Lilith lying upside down with a bag next to her, "Lilith?" he yawned again as he got off the bed and walked over to her, "what are you doing?"

"oh, good morning dad, look I got these for you," she said as she pointed towards the bag lying next to her, "they're healing gems," she explained further, still upside down. "healing gems," he chuckled in surprise, "how'd you get these?" he asked as he grabbed one of Lilith's paws and pulled her upright.

"I called in a few favors from some friends..I-I hope they're enough," she stuttered, Spyro looked down at the bag and opened it, revealing its brilliant red glow as the new light from the sun hit it through the window. "what's going on?" asked Cynder as she pulled herself up and sat on the bed rubbing her eyes, she looked over at Spyro and saw the healing gems, "when did you get those Spyro?" she asked as she carefully got off the bed and walked over to him.

"I-I didn't, we have Lilith here to thank for that," he said as he passed over the bag to her, Cynder looked inside and a look of disbelief came over her. "how did she get these?" she asked in as much amazement as Spyro, "these might be enough to heal both me AND Spyro," she said as she looked into the bag.

"she said that she called in a few favors, from who I'm not sure," explained Spyro as he saw Cynder reach into the bag, the gems around her wrist slowly began to glow a brilliant red, as the gems glowed more brightly they began to absorb into the skin, the glowing red light seemed shine brightly around her injuries, it wasn't until the glowing red shine seemed to dim away and disappear.

Cynder took her wrist out of the bag and took a deep breath, she grinned as she extended her wings and her tail, popping a couple bones as she did, "ohhh," she said as she moved her shoulders and cracked her neck, "ohh that feels sooo much better," she said as she jogged in place, "your turn Spyro," she said as she passed the bag over to Spyro.

"don't mind if I do," he said as he reached inside the bag, the few gems that were left over from Cynder's recovery didn't take long to shine brightly and disappear into Spyro's skin, he looked over to where his injuries were and saw that they were glowing a bright red, apart from the block staining the bandages that is.

The glow lasted a bit longer than Cynder's but it disappeared all the same within a couple minutes, Spyro sighed and took off the bandages that cover sections of his body. Cynder did the same and to both their relief all the injuries were gone, of course they still felt minor pain when they touched the areas where the injuries used to reside but that wasn't anything out of normality.

"were they enough?" asked Lilith as she walked over to the bag, she had never really seen the whole healing process with gems, and so wasn't sure if it had worked or not. To all of their surprise there were still two gems left inside the bag, "enough, and more apparently," said Cynder as she grabbed the bag and placed it inside a drawer next to the bed, "might come in handy later," she said as she closed the drawer and looked down at Lilith.

"Thank you," she said as she bent down and nuzzled her, Lilith giggled as she felt that and squirmed as Cynder continued to nuzzle her. "uhm excuse me," asked a voice coming from the other side of the door, Cynder stopped nuzzling Lilith as she saw Spyro walking over to the door and open it, "hello, uhm, the Elders wanted to see you as soon as possible," said the mole from the reception, handing Spyro a yellow piece of paper. "oh alright," he said as he took the small slip of paper from the moles extended hand, "thanks..uhm."

"oh pardon me, I haven't even introduced myself, my name is Bartholomew, but most just call me Coggwin," he said as he extended his other paw to greet him. "uhm hello..Coggwin," said Spyro as he shook his hand, "uhm, why Coggwin, if you don't mind my asking."

Coggwin smiled and looked up at him, "oh I...I don't mind at all, see they call me Coggwin because I was one of the few moles that repaired things around here during the war, now I'm not saying I was the best but I am the one that did the best job, I actually was the official repair mole of the cannons that defended the wall for some time," he explained as he pointed towards the wall outside the window, "anyway, like I said a message came in saying that the Elders would like to see you over in town hall as soon as possible," he said as he smiled back at Cynder and Lilith, he waved them all goodbye as he walked back down the hall towards his desk.

Spyro looked down at the paper and scratched his head, "so much for relaxing right," said Cynder as she walked up beside him. "yeah, it would seem so," he answered as he gave Cynder the small paper to look at, "still, it's not like we didn't know this wouldn't last," Cynder sighed and put down the paper slip. "yeah, still though, wish it would've lasted longer," she said as she walked towards the door.

Cynder stopped when something grabbed onto her hind paw, she looked back and saw Lilith grabbing on tightly and looking up at her with a look of sadness. "you're not leaving me alone here...are you?" she asked, tears almost dripping down her face, "y-you said you wouldn't (sniff) please don't go," she pleaded, nuzzling her paw while tears ran down her face.

Cynder smiled and pulled her off with her tail, "who said we were leaving you?" she asked rhetorically as she raised her up and placed her on her back, "you're coming with us." Lilith sniffed and cleared away her tears, "r-really?" she asked, excitement in her voice, "y-you mean it."

Cynder nodded and walked out of the room, "what kind of parents would we be if we just left you here alone?" asked Cynder as she waited for Spyro to close the door behind them. Lilith's heart skipped a beat at what she said, "p-parents," she whispered, almost inaudibly, **did...did, she really...say that, **she wondered, wishing with all her heart that she heard her right.

"P...p-p-parents?" she asked once again, stuttering this time at the thought of her hearing them wrong, "did...d-did you say..parents?" she asked, her breathing increasing in speed with her heart beating faster and faster. Cynder smiled nodded, "yep, we'll be your parents," Lilith bit her lip while tears ran down her cheek, "if you let us," said Cynder in a more serious tone.

Lilith sniffed and nodded her head, "yes (sniff) I will," she said as she hugged Cynder's neck from behind, "(sniff) I will." Spyro walked up behind them and patted Lilith's head softly, "that's good, would've been weird if you didn't want to, considering you already called me dad and everything," he said, laughing and making Lilith blush lightly.

"what?" asked Cynder as they started walking down the hall, "you called Spyro dad, but you wont call me mom, that's a little rude," she said, teasing Lilith and making her even more uncomfortable. "no! It's not like that, I-I'm sorry," she said, nervous that she might be angry at her. Cynder laughed and shook her head, "I'm just teasing you Lilith, don't worry about it," she said as they walked out of the Inn and into the streets.

"hmmm, don't do that...I...I really thought you were angry at me," said Lilith as she grabbed onto Cynder's back, trying not to fall off while they walked through the busy streets. "I'm sorry," said Cynder, gigging at how cute Lilith sounded, "hmhm, you grabbing on tightly?" she asked as she and Spyro both unfolded their wings.

Lilith grabbed on tightly, "yeah...w-why?" she asked, already knowing what was about to happen. "oh...no reason," said Cynder as she got low to the ground and leaped into the air, Lilith screamed as Cynder's wings caught the wind and began flying, "having fun?" she asked as she looked back at her. Lilith shook her head and burrowed onto her back shaking.

"afraid?" asked Spyro as he flew upside down next to her, Lilith looked up at him and lightly nodded, still shaking, "you wanna come with me, I'll hold you tightly," he said as he flipped over so that he was right-side up again. Lilith nodded her head and Spyro flew over her and grabbed her small body with his paws, "hang on," he said as he pulled her up and held her against his chest tightly.

Lilith did as he said and tightened her grip around his paws, she held her breath and closed her eyes as Spyro flew in the most active way possible, doing flips, barrel rolls, and at times even doing tricks with his breath, like going through a ring of fire or boosting himself forwards with his wind ability.

Lilith was yelling throughout most of it and by now she could swear that either she had lost her voice, or she had gone deaf. "hang on," screamed Spyro as he began to fly further up, Lilith held her eyes tightly shut as she felt herself rise even further.

"okay, you can open your eyes now," said Spyro, in a peaceful/reassuring voice. Lilith could no longer feel herself rising and so thought that they had landed, she received one nasty surprise when she finally opened her eyes and noticed that they were above the cloud level, she wanted to scream but the look of her paws passing through a sea of clouds made it hard to.

"cool isn't it?" he asked as he maintained just the right height for her to grace the clouds with her paws, "this was always my favorite part about flying, whenever the elders weren't looking or if they gave me some free time I always went up here, something about it just always put me at peace," he explained as he flew lower and covered Lilith in clouds.

"ahhh," she screamed as she felt the slight puff of the clouds against her face, Spyro chuckled and began descending back towards the city, Lilith coughed and spat out remnants of clouds that had made their way into her mouth. "having fun?" asked Cynder as she flew up next to him, she looked over at Lilith and noticed that she didn't look as scared as before, "flying's fun isn't?" she asked Lilith while she was still coughing.

Lilith groaned and shook her head while she closed her eyes, both Spyro and Cynder laughed at that and glided back down to the ground. Spyro glided towards the entrance of the Town Hall with Cynder behind him, the surrounding area was quiet and clear of any life, "where do you think everyone is?" asked Spyro as he hovered above the road and put Lilith down.

Cynder looked around and noticed nobody was around, "I'm not sure," she said as she walked up the steps towards the large doors of the Town Hall. "everyone's working right now," said Lilith as she ran over next to Cynder, "most of the town is busy trying to repair the damage that was taken, I think right now their trying to repair the damage done to the buildings that were hurt by that large monster."

"how do you know?" Asked Spyro as he flew up the stairs next to them. "The big dragons talked about how we should all help with repairing the city, I actually helped with bringing supplies or delivering messages," she explained as she looked up at the broken-down building ahead of her.

Town hall had been hit hard, almost all the walls had been destroyed and the entrance was in no better shape, "this was the first place that was fixed actually, although it doesn't look as good as it used to," Lilith pointed out. The entrance had been replaced with thick iron doors and earth-enforced Ice walls, as for the walls some of them were replaced with stone or steel, some were even reinforced with Iron, but most of it was simply covered up with large tarps until they got the resources needed to actually rebuild it.

"so, what do you think they want?" asked Cynder as she walked over and pushed open one of the doors. Spyro followed with Lilith not far behind him, "I'm not sure, but I do know that they wouldn't ask our help unless it was important," said Spyro as he waited for Cynder to shut the door behind them.

"yeah," she said as she closed the door and walked up to them, "I guess you're right about that." "uhm, mr. Spyro, are you the purple dragon that they say saved the world?" asked Lilith as she walked closer to him. Spyro looked down at her and smiled, "yeah, that's me, and of course you know my trusty side kick Cynder," Cynder's head rose and glared at Spyro, "I'm kidding I'm kidding, actually if it weren't for her I wouldn't of gotten as far as I did."

"you better believe it purple boy," she said as she looked back infront of her, "I saved your tail more times than you could count," she said with pride in her voice. "cool, my new parents are heroes," giggled Lilith as she bounced around Cynder, "that's soooo cooooool," she said as she kept circling Cynder.

"the mere thought that they would be able to obtain water by such means is simply amazing, astounding, unbelievable, impeccable, inconceivable, implau-" "okay who gave this guy back the thesaurus?" asked a certain familiar, yet annoying, voice down the hall. "I agree with Sparx, maybe Spyro should've left you back at the ice cave, maybe then you wouldn't be be subjecting us to that electric tongue of yours," said Cyril as he rounded a corner into view.

"oh my apologies Cyril, but the mere thought of such ingenuity, brilliance, dexterity, resourcefulness, it's just beyond my belief," ranted Volteer as he walked down the hall next to Cyril and Sparx. "I think I have a headache," said Sparx as he held his head, "oh hey Spyro how ya doing, anyway, what's so amazing about a bunch of moles and a...uhm...Spyro!" yelled Sparx as he flew towards him and hugged his muzzle.

"hey Sparx, nice to see you too," said Spyro as he pulled the small dragonfly off his snout, "how you been?" he asked. "oh I've been great you know, I've eaten well, slept well, oh and also worrying sick about where you were! how do you think I am?" he said in his usual sarcastic voice.

"oh Spyro, you're finally here, about time we were about to go get you," said Cyril as he looked down at them, "considering the circumstances I would've expected you to have arrived a lot sooner than this." "circumstances, why what's going on?" asked Spyro as he sat down, "did something bad happen?"

"oh nothing of the sort, actually quite the opposite, something extraordinary, exceptional, remarkable-" "mommy, the big yellow dragon is giving me a headache," said Lilith as she swayed her head back and forth, Cynder giggled and got down next to her. "yeah, me too," she said laughing lightly.

"I agree with the small dragoness, Volteer you simply must learn to sh-," Cyril froze and looked down at Lilith, "what did you say?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Another chapter up and running, that's good, took a while but I'm still going, I'm already planning the next chapter but you know me, might take a while for it to go up, sorry. Anyway that's one heck of a way to end the chapter right...sorry I uhm...ran out of ideas...buut, but, they're finally healed ahahaha, that..that's good right, come on you know you wanted that to happen a long time ago right. **

** Anyway, ahem, that's one heck of a history with the dragon's right? Poor guys, oh and, sorry if I did a bad job with Lilith, I'm not really that good at coming up with a personality...or a background...or much of anything actually...than again that's just my non-confidence talking, you know me...I'm a horrible person-_-'**

** I really feel like getting some confidence would be an improvement...naaa, well as always this will be all for say a month or so..maybe two, who knows, hey genius can't be rushed right, so for now I bid you all farewell, and good luck with...life and such...yeah that sounds right, peace out dudes.**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"I didn't say anything," said Lilith as she looked up at Cyril, "did I?" she asked as she tilted her head. Cyril rubbed his eyes and sighed, "you called Cynder by another name, Little one, please do tell me what it is you called her," he requested with a strained smile.

"oh I called her Mommy, cause she is, my mom...right?" she asked as she looked up at Cynder, Cynder giggled and nodded her head. "oh...I see...of course...ahem...Spyro, pray tell," he looked over at the purple dragon who seemed almost paralyzed.

"...WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" yelled Cyril, the screaming could be heard throughout the halls of the tower, along with almost a block outside. Terrador came running through the halls as fast as he could manage, "Cyril, what is the matter, are we under attack?" he asked, he looked like he hadn't slept for days...they all did.

"it would appear Spyro and Cynder have decided to take in a welp," informed Cyril. "they did what?" Terrador looked over at Spyro, "is this true?" he asked, confusion in his glare, Spyro gulped and nodded his head. "well, this is certainly an unforeseen complication, are you two certain that you can handle this kind of responsibility?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

Cynder smiled and nodded, "We can handle it Terrador, really-"

"Yeah they're great parents, n-n-not that I've had any before, or at least none that I can remember of.." interrupted Lilith. "And I take it you're the welp in question, what's your name little one?" asked Terrador as he lowered his head to meet hers. "oh, uhm, I-I'm Lilith, Guardian..sir," she said, a little nervous at having to talk to one of the three Dragon Guardians.

"nice to meet you Lilith," he rose his head back up and looked down at both Spyro and Cynder, "are you two certain you can handle this responsibility?" he asked in a stern/serious tone of voice. Both Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "we can handle it," said Spyro as he stepped closer to Cynder. "yeah, we'll be fine, we know what we're doing...relatively anyway," she said with a small laugh.

Terrador looked down at them for a good while, finally he closed his eyes and sighed, "if you are certain you can handle it, I suppose -"

"Terrador you aren't seriously considering letting them get away with this are you? Do you realize precisely how young they are, they can't possibly take care of a young dragoness at their age!" fumed Cyril, sounding quite aggravated at Terrador's decision.

"Spyro and Cynder aren't any dragons Cyril, they've gone through more than any their age have, or perhaps you have forgotten that?" he asked as he looked down at him. "well of course I haven't, by far, I am well-aware that Spyro and Cynder's lives differentiate from that of any other dragon their age, however I am not sure they can handle something like this, not without the experience."

"I must agree with Cyril there Terrador, although both Spyro and Cynder's life cycle's have been rather aberrant, that does not allocate them with the necessary knowledge to address a situation such as this one," said Volteer, Terrador stared at him for a couple minutes trying to understand what it is he had said, but decided best not to ponder too long, lest his head hurt.

Terrador took a deep breath, and breathed out heavily in exasperation, "we will talk about this later, I trust that they can take care of her while they carry out the task at hand, which we still haven't talked about," said Terrador as he turned around and walked back down the hall.

Cyril looked back at both Cynder and Spyro and straightened himself, "be very careful you two, taking care of a young one isn't as simple as one might expect," with that he turned around and followed Terrador. Volteer simply followed and gestured for them to follow.

Cynder waited until the guardian's were at a fair distance and sighed, "well," she said as she lied down with Lilith by her side, "that went better than expected, don't you think?" she asked Spyro as she looked up at him. Spyro's head swayed in the air before he collapsed with a loud thud, "ughhhhhhhhh, I never want to go through that again," he said, a tone of exhaustion in his voice.

Lilith giggled and jumped around in excitement, "wow, I can't believe I got to talk to the guardians," she said, she stared over at the three guardians as they rounded a corner and disappeared, "hmmm, I thought there were four of them?" she said as she tilted her head in wonder.

"Come on Spyro, I'm pretty sure they expect us to follow them," Cynder pointed out as she stood up and rubbed Lilith's head. Spyro stood up and stretched, "alright then, uhm do you wanna come with us Lilith, or do you wanna wait for us out here?" he asked as he walked over to them.

Lilith shook her head and got in between them, "I wanna come too, please," she begged, looking almost desperate to come with them. Cynder looked at her with a somewhat confused look, "are you Sure? It's going to be pretty boring," she said in a last attempt to convince her to stay out here.

"I'm sure, I wanna come and see," said Lilith as she walked down the hall, Spyro and Cynder both looked at each other and then proceeded to run after her. Cynder stopped beside her and looked at her, "are you absolutely sure you wanna go in there with us?" she asked once more. Lilith giggled and nodded her head, "yes mom, I'll be fine really, this'll be fun," she said excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – The Meeting Hall – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cynder and Spyro both sat across from the three remaining Guardians as the Meeting went on, a sleeping Lilith lay in Cynder's paws as the dragoness caressed her gently on the head, "anyway, now that you're updated on what has happened in the recent days of your absence, a new problem seems to have risen, as I'm sure you've noticed the planet has been...cut, fractured into various islands," explained Terrador.

"quite, I highly doubt they're dull enough not to notice this, Terrador get to the point," rushed Cyril, trying to get this over with so they could deal with more important things. Terrador glared at Cyril with annoyance and huffed, "right, Spyro and Cynder, it would seem that all the water has been...relocated."

Spyro and Cynder both tilted their heads in confusion as he said this, "what do you mean Terrador, how could water be relocated?" asked Spyro as he looked up at the tall, green Guardian. "it would seem that most all the large bodies of water have been...drained, seeped though the cracks made after your battle with Malefor," explained Terrador.

"yes, as it turns out breaking the world apart had severe consequences, who would have thought," said Cyril with heavy sarcasm in his tone. Terrador held up a paw to stop Cyril from interrupting further, "now Cyril, I think we can all agree that Spyro and Cynder did their best to stop Malefor, there simply wasn't enough time."

"now, though the water was..drained, we have found it, or rather, the moles have, they are already setting up a system of...pipes, leading from the water to certain reservoirs in the surrounding area, but, it would seem that the moles have run into trouble with getting the pipes down to the water, and seeing as how most dragons are...weary of helping other species, we need you two to go there and help them."

"yes, though I highly doubt you two would like to travel in the night with your...anyway, so I suggest you wait until tomorrow morning, soon as the sun is out I expect you two to be on your way," said Cyril as he began walking away. "Are you certain you wish to bring her with you, we could take care of her while you're gone, teach her even," suggested Terrador as looked down at the slumbering dragonling.

"It's alright Terrador, we'll be fine, right Spyro?" asked Cynder as she slowly grabbed Lilith and lifter her onto Spyro's back. "yeah, now that things are a little calmer we should be okay, by the way Terrador, where is the place that we're going to?" asked Spyro as he looked up at the Guardian.

"oh of course," he said in realization, "I knew we were forgetting something, okay, the moles have setup somewhere in the northern mountain ranges, East of the dam, a small clearing, should be easy to spot, I'll send a map to...where are you two staying?" asked Terrador as he walked over to a desk covered in maps.

"we don't know actually, we were only able find one Inn that would take us in, and even then it was only for one night," explained Spyro as he moved towards Terrador, careful not to move too much and disturb the slumbering dragoness on his back.

"that's right you don't have any local currency in your possession, Volteer would you kindly bring us a document showing all the available housing?" requested Terrador as he looked back at the electric Guardian. "very well, Terrador," he said as walked out of the room in search for said paper.

"uhm, Terrador I don't know if you forgot, but we still don't have any money with us," Spyro pointed out. "I know full well of your situation Spyro, but more than half of these moles would more than gladly give housing free of charge, don't think your good deeds will go unnoticed, both of you are more than well known around here."

Cynder seemed to sadden at hearing that, "yeah...I bet," she said in a low whisper, Spyro looked at her but she quickly shot him the best fake smile she could muster up at the moment. Spyro could tell that something was wrong, but decided best not to talk about it infront of Terrador, **I'll talk to her later,** thought Spyro as he looked over at the entrance as Volteer came back.

"here is a current record of all presently feasible residence's and or, condominiums," he said as he set down a rather large book down upon the desk. "Thank you Volteer, you may join Cyril to address further tasks,"said Terrador, excusing the Electric guardian.

"alright, lets see," he said as he opened the book infront of him, inside was a set of descriptions along with coordinates and a small map, "which would you like Spyro?" asked Terrador as he backed away from the book so that he could get a better look.

Spyro approached the large list of housings and noticed one in the center of town, Description: Large, two story building, polished marble with steal frame reinforcement, strong oak Doors, fully furnished, three bedroom home. What followed was a series of coordinates and a small illustration showing where the house could be found.

"hey Cynder, does this one look okay to you?" asked Spyro as he let Cynder take a look at it. Cynder read over the description and thought about it, taking a look at other houses to compare with, after a while she nodded her head and looked back at Spyro, "it's great," she said with a smile.

"very well, I will contact the seller right away, meet me at the house as soon as you can," said Terrador as he grabbed the book and walked out of the room. "who do you think is the seller?" asked Spyro, as he looked over at Cynder who simply shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – Later at the Town Center – XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ah yes, this is quite a deal you're getting heehee, not only are you getting a great home, but, at the discounted price of 12,000 Gems, heehee, so...do we have a deal?" asked a large bear dressed in fancy clothes and a monocle. "Moneybags, they are the reason for why not only the city, but the world, is still here, surely you can give a better price than that," exclaimed Terrador, aggravated by the bears greed.

"oh of course but, you see my good friend, one must, heehee, make a living as they say," the bear backed away and gulped at the gaze the guardian was giving him, "b-but I'm uh, heehee, sure that I uh, can...decrease the price a little bit..say...9,000?" Terrador's gaze grew in intensity as the the bear shrunk further, "okay okay..uh...how about 5,000?...no?...uh...4,500?...2,000 final offer," he said as he shielded himself with his hands.

Terrador sighed, realizing that he wouldn't be able to push him any further than that, "very well, here," he said as he handed the greedy bear a bag full of gems. Moneybags looked up from his hands and smiled, "ah, Moneybags the IV thanks you for doing business, heehee, the house is yours," he said as he snatched up the bag and snapped his fingers.

A clinking sound emanated from the houses door as it was unlocked, "you shouldn't have a problem with entering the house now, but if there ever IS a problem feel free to contact me and I'll gladly repair it, heehee...for a price that is," and with that the bear teleported away, leaving a sign with his face in his place.

"I hate that bear," said Terrador, sounding quite angry and exhausted, "as much as I'd like to keep you two company I'm afraid I have to go meet up with the rest of the guardians, good luck to you two tomorrow," he said as he unfolded his wings and took off towards the town hall's remains.

Spyro and Cynder looked over at the large building, finally getting a good look at it. The building itself was built out of well polished marble, with a surface so smooth that not even a dragon could hold onto its walls, the house was coated with a brilliant gold color and a light blue line covering its base, the windows actually had glass (a commodity that not many could afford,) and the roof had well placed sheets of metal to prevent any leaks from happening.

"well it looks good from the outside, how about we look at the inside?" asked Cynder as she approached the houses door. "should I wake up Lilith?" asked Spyro as he walked up next to her, Cynder shook her head and smiled. "no, let her sleep, maybe she'd like waking up in a new bed," she said with a smile.

"surprise her? Well...okay, sure why not," said Spyro as he walked up to the door and opened it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hey guys, sorry if it the story quality is lacking on this one, I've been dealing with...a lot of stuff...ouuuu, nothing big though just, confusion...depression...sadness...loneliness...umong various other things..buuut I'll be fine...hopefully, just moodswings...un...ending moodswings...painful unending moodswings...sorry, just venting...I know you don't care...no one does...sorry...uh anyway...sorry for taking so long to get in a new chapter, and sorry if you're disappointed with its quality, considering how much waiting I put you through, I-I'll try to..you know...get the next one up faster...if I'm still sane that is...uh man...I'll be fine, I may no longer be able to concentrate or...think streight...but I'll figure something out...gulp...hopefully.

Anyway, like i've said before if you have any complaints, suggestions, ideas, or comments, feel free to leave it in a review or P.M. Me if you'd like...anyway uh...how did I finish these?...uhm... oh yeah.

Until later guys. Peace.

….that was it right?


End file.
